Heart to Heart
by WonderRin
Summary: Rin Kagene was always the shy girl. She never socialized, and she never thought about anything else other than her school work. So, when she was invited to a private club where the only thing they do is "missions," she never expected for five guys to be so caught up into her. Would she survive in the end? Rin x Multiple Pairings! AU- COMPLETE! Soon to be edited!
1. Falling Jerks!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, everyone! I'm taking a temporary break from all of my other stories and making a new story! It's a reverse harem, and it's another attempt at making another reverse harem! "My Tomboy Ways" just didn't make me very satisfied!

So, to make up from that, I'm going to make a new reverse harem! I really hope you enjoy it~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Summary: Rin Kagene was always the shy girl. She never socialized, and she never thought about anything else other than her school work. So, when she was invited to a private club where the only thing they do is "missions," she never expected for five guys to be so caught up into her. Would she survive in the end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Falling Jerks<p>

Normal POV

"I'll be leaving now," Rin Kagene called out to her mother, Lily. Her mother nodded and waved. Rin closed the front door behind her before making her mild walk to her high school.

Rin was always considered a nerdy, timid girl around her school. Rin sat in the back of the classroom either studying or reading. No one bothered to talk to her because they thought they would be in the way. So, they kept to themselves, and the same goes for her.

She was also different from the other girls in the school. Her short hair was always tied in a messy ponytail, unlike the other girl's hair which was long, straight, and completely perfect.

Rin's uniform wasn't the same as the other girl's uniforms, either. Rin's skirt reached her ankles, and the other's skirts reached at the tip of their knees. Rin wore a grey uniform jacket over her uniform vest and shirt. It seemed comfortable and right for Rin's tastes.

After her short walk into the school, she went to her shoe locker. Finally putting on her proper shoes for school, she closed her shoe locker and continued her walk to her classroom.

Suddenly, Rin heard loud footsteps and her head was instantly up.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

That's all Rin could hear until she was on her back, moaning in pain. She felt everyone crowd around her, worried if she was okay or not.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked above Rin. She opened her eyes and saw a girl with teal hair in front of her.

She looked over to see a guy with similar teal hair as the girl above her. He was groaning, rubbing his throbbing back frantically. Rin tried to sit up, but a sharp pain pulled her back down. She shrieked in agony.

"Aw, man! Stupid Mikuo! Why do you always run into things?!" another person called out.

A hand was extended to Rin who gladly accepted it, even if there was a sharp pain hitting through her back. She looked up to see who gave her their hand and saw another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rin adjusted her glasses on her face and bowed her head low. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. She was ready to scurry off to class until he called out to her. She slowly turned around. She swallowed a lump down her throat and wished that she was in class right now.

Rin watched the teal haired guy getting up, still rubbing his back. The teal haired girl slapped the spot on his back that was hurting the most and he screamed out in pain. "You just don't run into girls like that! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

_For some reason...I want my mom…,_ Rin thought as the group of people turned to her. She quickly recognized them. _The popular crowd…_

"I told you already, Miku!" the teal haired guy countered. "I was running away from a teacher who was wanting to give me detention! I hate detention! You know that!" He pouted his lip.

The girl named Miku scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Rin looked over the "popular crowd." _There's Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Kaito Shion, and Gakupo Kamui._ She didn't recognize the Mikuo guy, though.

Miku started to walk towards Rin who became cautious. "We're super duper sorry for the idiot over there! Maybe I can help repay you by letting you sit with us at lunch!"

Rin blinked and realized what Miku just told her. _Wait, did she just insult me?_

"I know you sit by yourself at lunch, reading your book! So, you can hang around us!" Miku continued, putting on a warm smile.

"But only for today though!" Kaito added in, but was soon slapped across his head by Luka.

Rin stared at every single one of them. Mikuo, who was still groaning, waited for Rin's answer. Rin didn't know if she should be shocked or mad.

_They're just a bunch of jerks!_

Rin dusted off her jacket and straightened out her long skirt. "I'm very happy that you invite me to eating lunch with you...but no thank you. I don't hang around jerks." She flashed them a smile before hurrying to class, her heart pounding. _Did I just say that?!_

Everyone stood there, their eyes wide. Miku turned back to her friends who looked just as shocked as her. Mikuo slowly walked away and off to his classroom. Gakupo whistled and crossed his arms. "Who knew she would say something so out of the blue like that?"

Meiko hissed at him and he flinched away.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Rin took her lunch tray from the cafeteria and sat at her usual spot in the lunch room. She glanced at the popular crowd who was laughing and having a great time. Rin sighed, looking back at her own lunch.

Rin took her orange and started to slowly and carefully peel at its skin. _It's nice to be alone! I'd rather be alone than hang out with people who would just insult me!_ Rin nodded, determined in her thought and took a huge bite from her orange.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud next to her. She quickly looked over and saw a folded up note that had her name on it. Rin blinked, dropping her orange on the tray. She looked behind her and saw a person with black hair running from her table and behind another table.

Rin shook her head. _Idiots…_

She decided to take up the letter and read it. Rin unfolded the same piece of paper and read through it.

**Dear Rin Kagene,**

**You are invited to the Possible Club, where nothing is impossible!**

Rin stopped reading and sweat-dropped. _This is already stupid._

She continued on with reading the ridiculous letter.

**The room is in the back of the school, Room 71! Be there afterschool! We'll be waiting…**

**From: The Possible Club**

Rin narrowed her eyes, looking back to the table that the person with black hair hid behind. Rin shook her head at people being stupid and continued eating her orange.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Rin was at her shoe locker, putting on her regular shoes until she remembered the note from lunch. She took it out of her pocket and read it over again. Adjusting her glasses, she sighed. _Why do I have to do this?! Well, this is the first time I'm being invited to something…_

Rin groaned, throwing her head back. She closed her shoe locker and slipped her heel in her slippers for school._ I want to go home so bad!_

She started her walk to the back of the school.

The back of the school is very dark and small, so no one goes there. It's only there for various clubs, but not even that anymore.

Rin arrived in front of Room 71. She tucked the note in her pocket again and placed her hand on the doorknob of the classroom. _Here goes nothing…_

Twisting the doorknob slowly, she felt a breeze of air slap her face. Rin widened her eyes to see people in the classroom, five to be exact. _What the…?_

The five people turned around and met eyes with Rin. Rin examined every single one of them.

There was a guy with pink hair, who she knew as Luka's younger brother, Luki. He is known to be a playboy around their high school, so she never thought to see him so close to her.

Then, there was a guy with silver hair, also known as Piko. He's considered a genius around the school, and his looks just made girls fall even more for him.

There was also a guy with black hair who looked familiar to Rin. _Is he the person who ran away from me at lunch?_ His name is Rei who is considered loud and lovable around the school.

Rin widened her eyes even more to see Mikuo and Len in there, too.

Rin's breath quickened. "W-what…?" she quietly asked.

"Rin-chan!" Rei called. "Welcome to the Possible Club, where nothing is impossible!"

Rin felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. The only thing she felt afterwards was her body hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: There's chapter 1! How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter~!


	2. Mission Start!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chapter 2~! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Mission Start!<p>

Normal POV

Rin opened her eyes to see a crowd of people surrounding her.

"Oh! She's up! Finally!" someone called out in front of her. She heard everyone else sigh in relief.

Rin stared at everyone, trying to replenish everything in her mind again. That's when she gasped and quickly sat up from where she laid at. She found that she was lying on a table, so she hopped off of it.

Everyone blinked at her, wondering what she was doing.

_Am I in a dream?_

Four people stood before her and they smiled. "Welcome back to the world, Kagene-san," Piko said, crossing his arms.

_No, this is reality!_

Rin turned around to rush out of this place until she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. She looked over to see Luki pulling her over to a wall. "No, no, no!" she said, trying to get out of his hold.

Once she was facing a wall, Luki grinned at her. Rin examined the wall and saw everyone's face in a portrait that hung on the wall. Luki extended his hand out to Rin who stared at it. "Hello, Rin Kagene-chan!" he greeted. She was ready to shake his hand but he put it to his side.

_The heck?_

"This club consists of the best looking men that everyone wants to join!" Luki started. Rin listened to him. "But, you can not join the club unless we actually invite you."

He pointed to all of their portraits. The first one was Mikuo's. "That is Mikuo Hatsune, also known as the goof in the club!" Rin stared at his picture. "His sibling is the ever so gorgeous Miku Hatsune!"

Rin looked over at Mikuo who was sitting at the table, playing a board game with Rei. _They seem pretty normal…_

That's until he threw all of the board pieces at Rei who threw the whole board at Mikuo. Rin blinked and looked back at the paintings.

Luki pointed at another picture, which was Piko's. "This is Piko Utatane, the brains in this club!" Rin glanced at Piko who was silently reading a book at the window stand. Rin smiled in relief that someone was normal in the club. But, then, he tore out a piece of his book at started to chew at it.

_Or, maybe not…_

Luki pointed at Rei's painting on the wall. "This is Rei Kagami, also known as the enthusiastic, loud one!"

Rin can still hear Mikuo and Rei fight over the board game. She sighed, looking down at her feet. _Weirdos._

Luki's finger trailed over to his own painting and he smiled proudly at himself. "I'm Luki Megurine, the handsome, awesome, flirty one! I'm the younger brother of Luka, but I don't need that to make me popular because I'm already perfect!"

Rin sweat-dropped. _Narcissistic, much…?_

"Lastly!" His loud voice made Rin flinch. "Len Kagamine, who is overall of all of us! Goofy, smart, loud, and flirty! But, not handsome because I'm handsome and no one is as handsome as me~"

Rin nodded slowly. _Sure…_

Rin reached up to tuck her glasses on her face more. She turned around until she saw Len in front of her. She stared at him, watching him point a finger at her. "Write your name on this," he demanded, his finger now pointing at a blank piece of paper.

Rin looked between the paper and Len, seeing that the rest of the idiots were standing beside him. She looked back at Luki who nodded. Rin took a pen from her pocket and started to write her name on the piece of a paper. Once she was done, she put her pen away.

Len took up the piece of paper and unfolded it. Rin blinked, reading over it.

**You have now agreed to be in the club! Congratulations!**

Rin then saw her name at the bottom of the paper and she widened her eyes.

"Thank you, Rin Kagene," Len said, smiling wide, folding the paper back to its original size.

"I-I didn't agree to this…," Rin said, clearing her throat.

They ignored her.

"Who picks out now?" Mikuo asked, excitedly.

Luki raised his hand in the air and Rei brought a huge box in front of him. Luki dug his hand inside the box and pulled a piece of paper out. Rin was confused to no end.

Luki groaned and everyone blinked, leaning over to see what was written on it. "Run 5 miles?! Really?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Rei shook his head, 'tsk-ing'. "You have to commit!"

Rin swallowed. "H-hey, I don't understand this...What is this club for?" she asked quietly.

All of the guys turned to her. Rin looked away, pushing up her huge glasses.

Mikuo ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her. Rin gasped, surprised by his sudden movement. "The Possible Club is for all of us to pick missions and do them! Our achievement is to get 100 missions done by the time we graduate high school!"

Rin slipped out of his grasp.

"And you're going to be our chief!" Rei exclaimed and threw a blue shoulder wrap at her. She caught it and stared at it.

_It says "Chief" on it…_

"You have to wear that, Chief," Piko added in, gesturing to it.

Rin looked up at him. "B-but-"

"Luki, go run your 5 miles! Len, pick another mission!" Rei ordered. Luki groaned, cursed under his breath, and ran out of the classroom and onto the track to run his torture miles.

Len stuck his hand in the box and pulled out another piece of paper. He read it and widened his eyes. Rin blinked, watching the rest of the guys huddle up together.

The paper read **"Sleep with a high school girl."**

Len whispered, "How am I supposed to do that?!"

Mikuo glanced back at Rin who had a confused look on her face. He smiled and waved. She blinked and his head turned back around. "How about we go to the school gates and find a girl for you to sleep with!"

"It's not so easy, Mikuo," Piko stated.

"What other way to do it then?" Rei asked, his eyebrows raising.

Len sighed and they all turned around to their chief. "We are to be back, Chief," he said.

Rin blinked. "W-wait...what does it say?"

They looked at each other. Piko said, "Something that little girls can't figure out!" And they rushed out of the classroom.

_Little girls…?_ Rin scowled.

* * *

><p>Once Rei, Len, Mikuo, and Piko were at the school gates, they saw high school girls walk out of the school and on their way to their house.<p>

"Which one is your type?" Mikuo urged.

Len picked up his index finger and put it to Mikuo's mouth. "Hold back. I'm not an easy man."

That's when Len's eyes came in contact with a petite girl giggling with the rest of her friends. "There she is!" He quickly ran up to her.

"Be gentle!" Rei called. Len gave him a thumbs-up and stopped in front of her who flinched back. Her friends stopped their walking, wondering what Len was doing.

"Hello," he greeted with a slight smile on his lips. The girl blinked.

Len's friends watched intensely.

"Hey, we'll be making our way to our house," one of the girl's friends said. She nodded and her friends walked off, whispering why the famous Len Kagamine was there in the first place.

Len looked back at his friends who gave him reassuring smiles.

"Hi," the girl gently said.

Len took in a breath. "Do you...want to sleep with me?"

Rei, Mikuo, and Piko sweat-dropped. "Aw, man! What the hell is that?!" Mikuo yelled out.

The girl looked down at her feet. A small smile started to creep on her face. "Y-yes…"

Everyone widened their eyes.

Len hopped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked back at his friends and did a thrusting movement with his hips.

Rei rolled his eyes. "That guy is so stupid."

"Well, his mission is complete! Back to the club?" Mikuo suggested.

Piko piped up, "The mission may be complete, but why do I feel as if something is off?"

* * *

><p>Once Len was in the high school girl's room, he sat at her bed and examined her house. She told him that her dad was out at the time and her mom was on a trip to a foreign country. The girl, who's name is Akari, was taking a shower to get ready for their "sleeping."<p>

Len patted the bed and looked over at her pillow. He reached his hand under the pillow and felt something under it. _What the?!_ He then brought out a pair of lady underwear and his face became completely red. He brought it up to his nose to smell it until he heard the bathroom door open.

Len gasped and put the underwear in his pants. He quickly took it out and put it back, under Akari's pillow. He watched Akari walk over to him with a white robe on and her hair damp. She sat next to him on the bed.

Len swallowed and cleared his throat.

"T-this is my first time doing something like this…," Akari whispered, her face becoming a nice hue of red.

Len smirked at her and leaned towards her face. "Well, then just relax and let me do the work." He placed his hand on the back of her head and was almost there to touch lips with her until the doorbell rang.

Akari gasped, sitting up quickly. "She's here!"

Len blinked. "Who's here?"

He watched her run over to her door and opened it. Len leaned over to see who the door revealed. When he saw an older looking lady with a miniskirt and a tight shirt, his heart started to thump.

"Senpai!" Akari exclaimed, a grin on her face. The woman walked into the house and saw Len. She smirked. "Len, this is my Senpai, Tsubaki. Senpai, this is Len."

"So, here's the guy?" she purred out, settling next to him on the bed.

Akari sat on the other side of him.

"Why don't we do it all together~?" Tsubaki cooed in his ear.

Len's face burned. _Is this what I've heard of…? A "Threesome"?!_

The two girls leaned into his face. Len's heart was extremely pounding against his chest. _THIS IS SO AWESOME!_

That's when the doorbell rang again. Akari blinked, confused. She stood up. Tsubaki leaned back, her smirk only widening.

Once Akari was at her door, she opened it and saw a guy wearing a hat. Len gasped. _Mikuo?!_

"Uh, yes! I'm here because...uh…" Another person hopped behind Mikuo. Len furrowed his eyebrows.

_Rei?!_

Rei pointed at Len and the ladies's eyes were on him. "We have to take him home! B-because…"

"HIS FAMILY IS WORRIED!" another person brought up, who looked like Piko.

"Yes, extremely worried! Come on, kid!" Mikuo agreed, taking Len and dragging him out of the house.

When they were a fair distance away, Mikuo, Piko, and Rei took off their disguises.

Len growled at them. "Why did you do that, idiots?! I was having the time of my life!"

"We thought something was up! So, we came to help you~" Mikuo sang.

Len glared at all of them and slapped the tops of their heads.

* * *

><p>When they were in the classroom again, Len sighed. That's when his eyes landed on Rin who was looking out the window.<p>

A smirk was on his face. "If I can't sleep with Akari, I'm going to sleep with Rin-chan!" And he dashed towards Rin, but was quickly held back by Rei, Mikuo, and Piko.

"Are you insane?!" they screamed at Len.

Rin looked back at them, a confused look on her face. "Oh...uh...welcome back?"

_These guys are such idiots…,_ Rin thought, watching Mikuo slap Len's head.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2, complete! Ah, I had fun writing up this baby~! So, did you like it? Review, please! :D


	3. Makeover Transformation!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 3~! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I never plan on owning it either.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Makeover Transformation!<p>

Normal POV; Tuesday

It was the next day as Rin was walking to school, her glasses in her hands. While she was walking to school, someone "accidently" tripped her and she fell. That led to her glasses to be broken.

Rin could see fairly well without her glasses, but she just felt comfortable with them framing her face.

That's when she heard a group of people whisper next to her. "Is that the dork, Rin Kagene?"

"Yeah, she never hangs around anyone! She must be so lonely…"

"Poor her!"

And, they giggled.

Rin sighed, clutching at her broken glasses. _People can be so rude sometimes!_

She continued her walk into the school.

Once she was at her shoe locker, she felt her phone buzz in her skirt pocket. She looked around the area to see if any teachers were around. When the coast was clear, Rin secretly took out her phone and read a text.

**Hey, this is Luki! Come to the club, ASAP! *Blows kiss***

Rin groaned, slamming her shoe locker. _Wait...when did that weirdo get my number?!_ She shook her head and stomped to the classroom in the back of the school after putting her glasses and phone in her pocket.

When she opened the door to the club, she saw everyone there with the box in front of them. They smiled at her and waved.

Rin bowed her head slightly, closing the door behind her. She reached her hand up to tuck her glasses on her face more, but realized they weren't there._ It's weird not having my glasses here._

"Hello, Rin-cha- whoa!" Mikuo greeted but was cut off when he saw Rin. She blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Len appeared in front of her. She stepped back when he leaned into her face. "Where are your glasses?" he demanded.

Rin swallowed, looking around the classroom. "Oh...uhm...I broke them this morning…," she lied after a moment or two.

Rei was now next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You look super cute without your glasses! I think I should give you a makeover!"

Rin shook her head frantically. "No, no, no-"

But, she was dragged into a room with Rei.

Rei turned on a light inside the room and smiled at her. Rin blushed, wondering what he was going to do. Then, he gave her instructions on what to do.

Meanwhile, Luki whined, "Man~ I wish I could see what Rin-chan looks like under clothes~!"

Piko slapped him across his face. Luki whined some more. "Don't be a pervo," Piko said sternly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rin walked out of the room with a red face.

Piko, Luki, Len, and Mikuo's eyes widened at seeing how Rin looked now. "Woah, Rin-san," Piko drolled.

Rin's hair was perfectly combed down her back, it being shiny and voluminous*. She didn't wear the baggy grey jacket and the vest anymore. Instead, she wore the white school uniform shirt with a bow tie, her shirt being tucked inside her grey skirt. Her skirt didn't reach her ankles anymore, but reached the tip of her knees.

Rin looked into the guy's faces, and they saw that she wore makeup. Rei stood proudly next to her.

Piko and Mikuo felt their faces burn. Len and Luki felt their heart-beat quicken.

"I think I did a great job!" Rei said.

Rin's red face became a shade darker. "I-is this really necessary?" she whispered, tugging at her short skirt.

Rei shook her shoulders a bit. "Of course! You look super beautiful! Now, onto the missions!"

_Ugh, I don't win in the long run!_ Rin thought, secretly glaring at Rei's back.

Len stared at Rin who caught his gaze. She gulped and smiled small. Len smiled brightly, and they all turned to the table where the box laid at.

"Who's turn is it to pick a mission?!" Mikuo called out.

Piko raised his hand, dreadfully. Mikuo gestured to the box, standing back so Piko can dig his hand into it. Once he pulled out the folded up paper, he read it. His friends gasped and hopped up and down.

Piko let Rin see it. It read, **"Be on TV."**

Rin blinked. She watched everyone hop up and down. She cleared her throat. "Uhm...guys...I hate to ruin your fun, but...how are you possibly going to get on TV?"

They stopped their little party and stared at each other.

That's when Luki looked over at Rin. "Well, you're the Chief! Why don't you do something?!"

Rin's eyes wandered the room.

"And, besides, where's your arm thing?! You're supposed to wear it everyday!" Rei called and his friends nodded in agreement.

Rin's hand landed on her arm and vaguely remembered the blue arm wrap that she's "supposed" to wear. "S-sorry…," she apologized softly, looking down at her lap.

Len sighed. "It's alright, Rin. Anyway, how is Piko supposed to get on TV, Chief?!"

Rin looked back up and an idea came into her head. She took out her phone and did a few strokes of her finger on the touchscreen. Afterwards, she let the guys see what was on the screen. "They're holding auditions today. I-I'm sure Piko can audition, too."

"And it's food! Piko's perfect for that," Mikuo stated. He smiled at Rin. "Thanks, Chief! You're the best!"

Rin blushed, a slight smile on her lips. "Wh-whatever...I'll call them and see if they're available."

"Do it quick too! The bell's about to ring," Rei commanded. Piko slapped the top of his head and Rei groaned.

Rin rolled her eyes and did the call.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Afterschool came by faster than usual. Everyone in Rin's class was shocked to see her new makeover. Some even complimented her on her new appearance.

Miku, Luka, and Meiko kept staring at her. Rin knew exactly what they were thinking. _They're so jealous!_

Now, Rin was walking to the back of the school to the club. She remembered that Piko had to do that audition to be on TV. Rin shook her head. _I wonder...why did they invite me? Why couldn't they have invited someone else? That doesn't make any sense to me…_

She opened the club's door and saw everyone in the classroom.

They turned around and smiles were immediately on their faces. "Rin-chan~" Luki sang, running up to hug her but was pulled back by Len.

"Hold back, dude," he said.

Rin felt a smile quirk on her lips. "So, are we ready to go?" her quiet voice asked.

The guy's hands pumped into the air.

* * *

><p>They took a train to the studio where the audition was to be held at. When they arrived in the studio, they saw a few people in it. The director was in, a few equipment people, and the actors. There was only two actors though, one guy and one girl.<p>

"All actors upfront!" the director called.

"Go get 'em, Piko!" Rei said, pushing him up to where the director said for him to be.

Rin smiled at Piko. "Good luck." He smiled back and nodded, standing upfront.

"Okay, there's no script. Just eat the food and make it look delicious! Good luck!" the director instructed. Everyone watched the actors sit in a stool. In front of them was a small table where a bowl of rice, a plate of seaweed, and a glass with a pitcher filled with water laid.

"Come on, Piko!" Len exclaimed.

Piko nodded to himself and grabbed a spoon and a piece of a seaweed. He placed the rice on the seaweed and began to eat it, trying to make it look delicious.

_You can do it, Piko!_ Rin thought, nodding to him.

Then, they heard a water pour into a glass and they looked over at the other male actor. Piko stopped his eating to watch him too.

The male actor was fluidly pouring the water into his glass. Afterwards, he took the glass and drank it with loud gulps. Next, he grabbed the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. He scooped the spoon in the rice and placed it on the seaweed.

_Just by the way he does that...it looks so perfect!_ Piko thought, dropping his seaweed filled with rice.

The male actor started to chew at the seaweed loudly.

Piko widened his eyes. _What's this sound?! It's like the sound of the sea! Of the sea on a beautiful afternoon! _His eyes started to water.

After the male actor was done with his food, he took the water and sprayed it all over his face.

_His face…! His face being wet with water is completely inhumane!_ Piko fell to his knees, looking up at the male actor. With watery eyes, he whispered, "What...are you? Who...are you?"

The male actor looked down at him, his dripping face looking like an angel from the sky!

The director then sprayed water on his face and everyone backed away from him.

Tears fell down Piko's eyes. _This man...IS PERFECT!_

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a waste," Len sighed out as they all made their walk down the street from the studio.<p>

Piko whipped his tears with his hands. "But he was so...AMAZING!"

"He was pretty awesome," Rei agreed, a grin growing on his face. "Don't you agree, Rin-chan?" Rei nudged Rin who blinked, looking down at her shoes.

"I-I mean...Piko didn't end up on TV, though…," she said.

That's when they heard Piko gasp. They all turned their attention to him, raising their eyebrows. "What's up with you?" Mikuo asked.

"I need to go, now! I'll see you guys later!" And, Piko dashed off, into the distance.

They stared at him.

"What has gotten into him?" Luki wondered.

Len shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry! Sushi?" he suggested. They nodded and started walking again.

Meanwhile, Piko ran over to a bench to see the male actor sitting there, painting a portrait of himself. "Sensei!" Piko exclaimed, gathering his attention.

The male actor looked over at Piko with his perfect EVERYTHING and smiled.

Piko grinned, his eyes watering again. "You're just so perfect. The way you ate that seaweed and rice, and the way you drank your water...Please teach me your ways!" Piko demanded, getting on his knees.

The male actor stopped painting and took Piko's hands. "There is much more than just teaching you, my student." Tears streamed down Piko's cheeks. "There must be extreme lessons! You are to be as amazing and perfect as me in the future, my student!"

The male actor started to caress Piko's thigh.

"I understand, Sensei!" Piko exclaimed, and the two looked off to the distance together.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Yamamoto is finally caught for his acts towards a minor," the news reporter started. He looked back to see a car behind him. "Ah, here he is now!" A group of people came out of car, and a man with a blanket over his head was with them. Another man came out and the news reporter stopped him.<em>

_"Any remarks, sir?" The man looked at him and walked away._

_The news reporter sighed and looked into the camera. "We've actually interviewed the minor, please have a look!"_

_Next, there was a guy whose face was blurred out and he looked exactly like Piko. He was crying. "He told me that he'll teach me his ways!" A person next to him held a microphone to his mouth._

_"Yes, what else?" the person urged._

_Piko kept crying. "He told me that he was going to paint a picture of me and he started to take off my clothes!" He looked down at his pants. "And he started to touch down there!"_

Rin turned off the TV in the classroom and walked over to Piko who was huddled up in a ball on the wall in a corner. Rin sighed. She reached her hand over to Piko, to comfort him but he quickly looked up.

Rin flinched, retrieving her hand and looking to the side.

Piko had tears running down his face. "Rin-san...I'm so happy you're here!" he sobbed out.

Rin watched him sob to himself. She looked over at the others who were hopping up and down.

Len called, "Be on TV, complete!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh~ XDDD I love this chapter XDDD I'm having a lot of fun writing this story!

Review if you'd like and see you in the next chapter~ :D

*Rin's hair is at the end of her shoulder blades, so not too long and not too short :D


	4. Want To Know, Want To Know!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 4~! I'm so in love with this story! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Want To Know, Want To Know~!<p>

Normal POV; Wednesday

Rin was walking to school that Wednesday morning. She completely forgot about her transformation, and she certainly didn't want to look like how she looked like yesterday.

But, she knew that the guys would bug her to no end. So, she did her hair, and her makeup, and made sure that her school uniform looked _amazing_.

Rin also remembered to wear the blue arm wrap, even though it looked completely ridiculous.

She also got a text from Mikuo to go to the club everyday before school and afterschool. _They're just too overboard. Hmm...Maybe this time, I'll ask them why they picked me to go into the club._

Rin was determined.

* * *

><p>Once she arrived in the club, she smiled at every single one of them. They smiled back. "Hey, Rin-chan! So, who chooses this time?" Rei greeted.<p>

Rin cleared her throat. "Uhm...I actually have a question…," she spoke softly.

They blinked, turning their attention to her again. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Len asked.

"Um...why...why did you invite me to this club?" she asked.

They stared at each other for a long time.

That's when Piko said, "Se~cret~"

Rin blinked and sweat-dropped. _Really?!_

"Anyway! Who's picking the next mission?!" Rei exclaimed, ignoring Rin's reaction.

Mikuo raised his hand. "Me~" he sang. He stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper, like always. He opened it and froze. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Mikuo…? What does it say?" she wondered, worried.

Mikuo sighed and let Rin read it. **"Fight your rival."**

Rin gave him a confused look. "Your rival?"

Luki put a hand on his shoulder, sighing with him. Mikuo looked at all of his friends and they looked right back at him. Rin was still confused.

"Let's go," Mikuo demanded. They all nodded and started to walk out of the classroom. Rin watched them all, but stopped Rei.

"What's wrong with Mikuo? Is it something he can't settle?" Rin asked quickly to Rei.

Rei looked to the side. "That's a question that no one can answer." Rin looked down. "They used to be the best of friends, but after a certain incident, they are at each other's throats."

Rin swallowed. "What happened?"

_It was a month ago, and it was afterschool. Mikuo sat in the cafeteria, with a strawberry filled cream donut in front of him._

_He was ready to eat it until he heard tables being kicked and going down. Mikuo growled under his breath, looking over to see his ex-best friend, Yuma._

_Yuma stood in front of him. The only thing that was between them were the table and the donut._

_Mikuo breathed out harshly. "What are you here for?"_

_Yuma glared down at him. "Mikuo, you shouldn't be like this!"_

_"You're the one who started this, butthead!" Mikuo yelled back._

_Yuma slammed his hand on the table. Mikuo quickly stood up from his seat, and his chair fell backwards. With his cream donut in hand, he raised it up to Yuma's face._

_Yuma's eyes darkened and he gripped at the donut, making the cream spill out. "The promise- YOU'RE BREAKING IT!" Yuma screamed._

_Mikuo stared into Yuma's eyes as the donut was slowly being demolished by Yuma's grasp._

Rin blinked. "They fought over bread?"

Rei groaned. "No~!"

Rin looked to the side.

"It's something that ladies like you won't understand," Rei added in, looking out the window in the classroom.

Rin looked out the window, too. "W-well...I'm going to quit the Possible Club if it's like that," she threatened.

Rei's eyes trailed over to Rin and took her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan," he began. Rin looked at his hands on her shoulders. "But, I can't tell you now. And...there is a reason why you have to stay in the Possible Club." He stared into her cerulean eyes until walking away, out of the classroom.

Rin watched after him, completely baffled. _This is too crazy…_

* * *

><p>Mikuo stood in front of a karaoke bar with his three friends behind him, Luki, Piko, and Len. "He's in here?" Len asked.<p>

Mikuo nodded. Without a word, he made his way into the bar. He looked back at his friends. "Stay here, and I'll give you a signal to come," he ordered.

"YES, SIR!" Luki saluted him.

They watched Mikuo walk into the room where his rival was in. Mikuo closed the door behind him and saw that Yuma had two girls next to him. Mikuo's eyes darkened.

Yuma scoffed. "Go," he said to the two girls. They rolled their eyes and walked out of the room.

When they were gone, Mikuo said, "We have to settle this here and now, Yuma!"

"What makes you think I want to do so?" Yuma said, standing up.

"Because I always sang a note higher than you," Mikuo said and demonstrated by singing.

Yuma glared and tried to sing higher than him but his voice cracked. He rolled his eyes to the side. "Fine!" he exclaimed, taking a microphone. Mikuo did the same. "We're going to settle this!"

Their eyes blazed in fire.

* * *

><p>Rin started to follow Rei quietly. She soon found that he stopped. She looked over his shoulders and the rest of her friends. She hid behind a bush.<p>

"They're on each other in there!" Luki said, clutching his teeth together.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing…," Piko added in. Len nodded in agreement.

"Let's go in!" Rei suggested. They snickered to each other and made their way into the room where Mikuo and Yuma was at.

Rin watched them. That's until she saw something fall out of Len's pocket. She blinked. She looked around to see if they were still there. When she saw no one, she slowly walked up to the object that fell out of Len's pocket.

_It's a keychain with a locket..._

She opened up the locket and found two pictures inside it. The first one was with all the guys and an additional guy who has blonde hair and similar color eyes to her. The second picture was with the guy and Len with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

Rin raised a curious eyebrow. _This seems meaningful if Len was carrying it around with him…_

She tucked it in her pocket and silently followed after the guys.

When the guys opened the room to where Mikuo was, they saw that Mikuo and Yuma were having a sing-off with each other.

Mikuo was doing body rolls as he sung. Yuma had sweat coming from his forehead and he seemed tired.

That's when Yuma fell on the couch, dropping the microphone. Though, Mikuo kept singing.

The guys sweat-dropped. That's when they heard someone behind them. They turned and saw Rin there. "Rin-chan?" Luki asked.

Rin pushed passed them and pointed at every single one of them (except Yuma). "You all are hiding a secret from me!" she exclaimed.

Mikuo stopped his singing.

"And I'm going to find out soon! You can count on it!" Her face was determined.

The guys just stayed silent.

* * *

><p>When they were all at the classroom again, Rin walked up to Len and tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at her. "What is it, Rin?" he wondered, a small smile appearing on his lips.<p>

Rin's hand went into her pocket and took out the keychain. Len gasped, snatching it from her small hand. Rin jumped a little. "Why do you have this?!" he demanded.

Rin gulped. "Oh, um...it fell out your pocket back at the karaoke bar."

Len stared at her before putting it in his pocket.

"Who is that person in the picture?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Len shook his head. "It's no one. Just someone close to us." And, he walked over to his friends and started to argue about nothing.

Rin sighed, sitting in a nearby chair. _This secret in the Possible Club is bugging me to no end! I need to figure it out, and fast!_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make up for it soon!

And who is that mysterious guy in the picture? What is the secret?

Ahh~ the suspense~

Oh, and a special message! **If any of you want to make a mission for the Possible Club to do, then leave it in a review or PM me! I'll be sure to do it! :D**

Review, if you'd like~~ :D


	5. Say, I Love You

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 5! I'm on the roll with this story! Whoo! (^o^)/

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Say, "I Love You."<p>

Normal POV; Thursday

Rin was walking to school that Thursday morning with many thoughts swarming around her head. She could barely get any sleep last night because the secret of the Possible Club was bugging her.

_I can't get so caught up in something like this! But...I want to know._

"Hello," she heard someone say next to her. She looked over to see Miku Hatsune and her best friend, Luka Megurine. Rin became extremely cautious.

Rin blinked, stopping her walking. "Uhm...hi…," she greeted back.

"Hey, do you want to come hang out with us?" Miku asked with a grin on her face.

Rin stared at her. Over their shoulders, she could see all of the guys in a group with their arms wrapped around each other. They were all laughing and smiling. Rin could feel her chest become warm. She looked back at Miku. "No, but thank you. I don't think hanging out with you would make me feel anymore better."

Miku and Luka's smiles dropped.

Rin grinned as wide as she can and ran over to the guys. The two girls watched Rin smile at them whose smiles widened. "Rin-chan!" they exclaimed.

And, they all walked to the school together.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

It was afterschool time as Rin walked to the club. She felt more enthusiastic today to see all of her friends.

She opened the door and saw everyone at the table. They waved and they settled with their routine.

"Rei, you chose the next mission!" Luki called, pointing at Rei. Rin stood at one end of the table as the others stood at the other end. She smiled at Rei who dug his hand in the box.

He pulled out a paper and unfolded it. His eyes darkened at the sight. He sighed and let Rin read it. **"Say, "I love you" to your parents."**

"What's so bad about that?" Piko asked. Rei glared at Piko who seemed to shrink under his dark gaze.

Luki turned to Len and Mikuo. Luki said, "My child! Tell your mother you love her!" He opened his arms to Mikuo.

Len smiled and walked closer to Mikuo. "Say it to your father, too!" he said in a deep voice and the two wrapped their arms around Mikuo, ready to kiss his cheeks.

Mikuo pushed them off of him. "Weirdos!"

Rin shook her head and looked to Rei. "Rei…?" she asked, catching his attention. Rei looked up at Rin, his eyes softening. "Why can't you say 'I love you' to your parents?" Her voice was quiet; she didn't want to get glared down at like Piko.

"That's what I asked, meanie!" Piko exclaimed, running over to Rin and hiding behind her.

Rei sighed, rolled his eyes, and slammed the paper on the table. With that, he walked out of the classroom.

Rin wanted to follow after him, but was held back by Len. "Let him be, Rin. He probably needs to chill off."

Rin looked over at Len. "Have you met Rei's parents before?"

Mikuo appeared beside Len. "No. We've never even been to Rei's house! I don't know why he's so whiny!"

Rin's eyes trailed down to the floor. _I want to know so bad…!_

"Anyway, since Rei's mission is so easy, let's pick another mission. Who's turn is it?" Len asked, looking around.

Luki raised his hand dreadfully. Rin remembered the first mission he had to do, and she knew that he regretted that. His hand dug inside the box and pulled out a folded white piece of paper, like usual. He smiled and opened it, reading it.

He raised an eyebrow, and his friends did too.

"What is it?" Rin wondered.

Luki let her read it. **"Walk away from an explosion without looking back."**

_Whoever wrote these missions must have been drunk, or something…,_ Rin thought, watching Luki fold the paper up.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mikuo asked, his face full of concern.

Len thought for a moment. He gasped, which made everyone flinch. "Oh, gosh that scared me," Piko muttered.

"In the soccer field, we could do that there! No one plays soccer and the field is not even a field anymore- it's dirt!" Len exclaimed. He looked over at Rin. "Great idea, huh, Chief?"

"W-well...how is there going be an explosion if there's no explosives?" she asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Aw, man, I didn't think about that!" Mikuo said, sitting himself in a chair.

Piko piped up next to Len. "It didn't clarify which explosives, though." He smiled at Len who smiled back.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning on doing…?"

* * *

><p>Rei sat outside of the school, his chin in his palm. He never said "I Love You" to his parents before because he never felt close to them like everyone else.<p>

Everyone time his elementary school had a full house, he would see all of his friends run and play around with their parents. They seemed so happy to Rei, and he felt disappointed because what his parents would do is sit around.

Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz with a new text. He was going to ignore it, but it would probably be something important. So, Rei took his phone out of his pants and read the text.

**Dude~, come to the soccer field! Oh, and take off your school uniform too! There's extra clothes in the classroom, on the table! You won't regret it~!**

**~Mikuo**

Rei sighed and stood up from his spot on the ground. He dusted off his pants and ran to the classroom.

Just like Mikuo said, there was extra clothes on the table laying out for him. It was just a white t-shirt and some jeans, so he changed as quick as possible.

Afterwards, he ran out of the classroom and onto the soccer field to see Rin and his other friends in a group. Rei walked over there. "Hey, what's up?" he wondered.

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Rei, you're back," she said with excitement in her voice. Rei smiled warmly at her.

Luki patted his shoulder and told him what to do. Rei gushed and was excited.

Rin walked at the other end of the field, ready for them to do their mission.

"One, two, three!" Len called.

All you could hear was an explosive and a white mist coming from behind them. They started to walk cooly and nonchalantly, and not looking back.

Rin watched, amazed at how well they did it.

Once they were done, they were hopping up and down, high-fiving each other. Then, they ran over to their Chief who smiled widely at them.

"That was awesome, huh?!" Luki exclaimed, taking Rin's hands. Rin nodded.

"It was- very awesome." A small blush painted her cheeks. Len could feel his heart-beat quicken as he watched her laugh with Luki.

"Anyway, are we done here?" Piko asked. They all nodded, but that's when Rei's voice sounded in their ears.

"I still have to do my mission," he stated.

"That means we get to go over your house?!" Mikuo asked with a bright grin on his lips.

Rei rolled his eyes and sighed. "DUH!"

"YAY!"

And, they made their walk to Rei's house.

Once they were in front of his house, Rei did the honors and rang the doorbell. They stood there for a few moments, anticipated.

That's when the door opened to show Rei's mother. She has long black hair and similar color eyes to Rei. They almost looked like twins.

Mikuo and Luki held hands, holding back their excitement.

"Rei? Why did you come home so late?" she demanded.

Mikuo and Luki stopped their spazzing out session.

Rin blinked.

Rei glanced back at his friends. "Mom...I was in the club- I told you already," he mumbled.

Rei's mother looked back at everyone and they smiled. She narrowed her eyes and let them in.

Len whispered in Rin's ear, "So this is why we never go to Rei's house…"

Rin smiled nervously, making her way into Rei's surprisingly large house.

They closed the door behind themselves and saw someone sitting on the couch with a newspaper in hand. Must be the dad, Rin thought.

He looked up from his newspaper. He looked exactly like Rei, which was a little weird. His stern face made everyone freeze. "Rei, I've heard you've been in some useless club nowadays," his deep voice boomed in the living room.

Rin looked down. "Yes, sir," he agreed with a low voice.

"And these students waste their time in the club, as well?"

Rei sighed. "We're not wasting our time- we're having fun."

Rei's father looked over at Rin who tensed up. "And that little girl is your girlfriend?"

Rei's face became red immediately. "N-no, dad, she's not. She's our Chief in the club."

Rin swallowed, walking a bit closer to Piko. She could feel that Piko was just as intimidated at her.

"Nonsense-" Rei's father was cut off from his son's voice.

"Dad, Mom?" he began, catching his mother's attention as well.

"Yes, Rei?" Rei's mother asked, standing next to her husband.

Rei breathed in, then out. "Mom, Dad…" They nodded. "I...love you."

They froze. Rin squeezed her eyes shut. She suddenly felt Piko's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Her eyes widened and she felt her face burn. She wanted to push him off, but it'll ruin the whole moment.

Rei's mother's eyes softened. Rei's father felt a smile grow on his face. "Rei," his mother breathed out.

They walked to him and embraced him tightly. Rei felt his eyes burn with tears and he hugged back just as tight.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a very emotional day for me!" Len said as they were walking back to the club to put on their uniforms again.<p>

"It was, wasn't it?" Mikuo said. "Let's do this more often!" He opened his arms out. "Let's give each other a hug!"

All of the guys gave each other hugs. Luki's head piped up and he called, "Rin-chan, come on, join us!"

Rin shook her head. "I'd rather not-" She was cut off when Rei pulled her into a hug. She gasped, trying to get out of his embrace. That's until she felt another body on her back with their arms wrapped around her.

She looked back to see Len there. He smiled down at her. She stared into his eyes for a bit until smiling with him. She then felt everyone else's arms around her.

And, Rin finally felt at peace.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, I have to agree with Len, this is a very emotional chapter! And I made a longer chapter to make up for the last one; I hope you liked it as much as me!

Please review for another chapter!

Bye~!


	6. Love Is Warm, Especially With You!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 6! Please, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Love Is Warm, Especially With You!<p>

Normal POV; Friday

A week has almost passed by for Rin. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but this week has been filled with more fun than she ever had.

Rin was excited when she woke up that Friday morning. She did her daily routine of washing up. Afterwards, she put on her uniform with its new style. Then, she did her hair and her makeup. Rin stared at herself in the mirror. _I still haven't got used to this new makeover, though._

Rin sighed and walked down the stairs at her house. She saw her mother, Lily, at the table, drinking her coffee and watching TV. Rin remembered when Piko appeared on TV, and she almost laughed aloud.

"Good morning, Mom," Rin greeted with a slight bow.

Lily smiled at her daughter. "Good morning."

"I'll be going now," Rin called and walked out the door. She started to happily walk down the sidewalk that goes to her school.

While she was walking to school, she could see Miku, Luka, and Meiko walking right next to her. Rin sighed. I know what they're trying to do. She sped up her walking, looking around to see if she could find the guys.

"Hey, Kagene-san!" Rin heard Meiko's voice call behind her. She played like she didn't hear her and kept at her speed-walking.

_I so do NOT want to deal with them this early in the morning!_

After putting on her school sandals, she made her walk to the classroom in the back of the school.

Once she was in front of the classroom, she could already hear the guys talk and laugh loudly. Rin put a smile on her face and she opened the door. They turned to her, calling, "Rin-chan~!"

"Hi," she said, waving.

"Man, I'm so happy that it's Friday~" Luki sang, stretching his arms out. Mikuo nodded in agreement.

"I've heard that next Friday, there's going to be a school festival," Len brought up.

"Oh, yeah! One of the teachers asked if I can help out with the activities and stuff!" Piko exclaimed.

Rei whined, "Aw~ why you gotta rub it in~? I wanna help so bad!"

"The teacher said that I get to have a partner," Piko added. Rei gasped, his eyes shining. "But…" Piko's head turned to Rin who gave him a confused look. "I wanted to ask our Chief if she could be my partner."

"THAT'S SO MESSED UP!"

Rin watched Rei start to cry in a ball on the ground. Mikuo walked over to comfort him. She sighed and shook her head. "I-I'm pleased, but I think Rei would like to do it more than me." She smiled at Rei who ran up to hug Rin. Rin widened her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! At least you're nice unlike the meanie over there!" Rei said and glared at Piko. Piko, in effect, stuck his tongue out at him.

Finally, Len separated Rei away from Rin. She smiled at him and thanked him silently.

"Anyway, enough of partners and stuff, let's pick our next mission before the bell rings!" Luki announced and they stood at their usual spots at the table.

"Who's first?" Mikuo asked.

Len raised his hand and stuck it inside a box. Pulling out the folded paper, he read it out loud. "Provide a service," he said.

"What does that mean? Like...volunteer?" Rei asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Or, we could help out the elderly," Rin chirped in. They all stared at her. "It'll make you feel like you did something good. And, I know the best place to go to...is that okay?"

"We gotta do what the Chief says to do!" Luki exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll do that afterschool then," Piko said.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Rin got her tray from the cafeteria and went to sit in her usual spot. Even though she hangs out with the others, she just feels the need to keep sitting in her spot in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called right as she was about to sit down. She turned her head to see who called her and saw all of the guys there. "What are we are to you?! Mushrooms?! Come sit with us, Rin-chan!" Mikuo yelled out.

Rin felt her face burn. She knew they were the center of attention. She nodded meekly and walked over to her friends. They wrapped their arms around her, even when she tried to squirm out of their grasp.

She was led outside, where most students come to eat. But, it was in a more secluded place. There was a huge tree above them, blocking the harsh rays of the sunlight. "This is where you eat lunch at everyday…?" she asked them, watching them settle themselves on the grass.

Len nodded. "Yep. I'd rather be here than in some lame cafeteria! It's nice to look at the clouds and the sky."

Rei patted a spot next to him for Rin to sit at. "Sit next to me, Rin-chan," he invited. Rin shrugged and was about to until Len stopped her.

"Don't! He may do something perverted," Len commanded. Him and Rei then had a battle with glaring.

Rin shook her head and decided to sit next to Luki. She looked up in the sky, watching the clouds roam freely in the big sky. _This is peaceful…_

"Sit with us everyday at lunch now, Rin-san," Piko said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it'll be boring without our Chief here with us!" Mikuo added in who sat on the other side of Luki. He smiled at her.

"And plus you smell really nice, too~!" Luki sang, sniffing her shirt. He was held back by Mikuo.

"Creeper!"

Rin laughed a bit, looking back at the sky. _This really is nice…_

* * *

><p>Afterschool; Central Park<p>

Rin walked on a field. She changed out of her school uniform and she wore a navy blue skirt with a black and white striped shirt. Her hair was topped off with a crystal white headband that shined in the afternoon sunlight.

She held a blow horn in her hand and looked to her left. With a wide smile, she introduced, "Men, enter now."

And, as if on cue, all five guys walked in with dress pants, a jacket, and a white undershirt. They all held boxed lunches, and Luki also held a bouquet of roses. He said that to get to a ladies's heart, you have to bring them romantic and memorable gifts.

Rin couldn't help but sigh at the sight.

Rin looked to the right. "Women, enter please."

And four elderly women who raged from the ages 72-85 walked in.

Rin smiled at both groups. _Anyone can love, I guess._

"These lovely women are here to chose their man for their perfect picnic date!" Rin exclaimed. The guys stared at each other, anticipated.

Rin pointed to Luki. "Man #1, Luki Megurine. He's 17 years old and is the younger brother of Luka Megurine, but that title doesn't make him popular around school," she introduced, remembering what he told her the first time he met her.

Luki smirked at all of the elderly ladies.

Rin's finger moved to Mikuo. "Man #2, Mikuo Hatsune. He is 17 years old is also the younger sibling of his sister, Miku Hatsune."

Mikuo blew a kiss to the ladies. They smiled and waved.

Rin's finger trailed to Piko. "Man #3, Piko Utatane. He is 17 years old as well and is one of the most smartest students in Vocaloid High School."

Piko winked at the elderly women.

Rin's finger went to Rei. "Man #4, Rei Kagami. He, as well as the other men, is 17. He is a keeper and is very kind to all of the ladies." Rin rolled her eyes._ I was forced to say all of this!_

Rei smiled at Rin and looked over at the women, grinning his eye-shining smile.

Lastly, Rin's finger went to Len. "Man #5, Len Kagamine. He is fairly popular around school, and he is 17."

Len gave the ladies a flirty smile.

Rin looked over at the women. "Please, choose your date, ladies!" Rin put the blow horn to her side and nodded her head to them all.

The first woman, who is 72, made her way over to the guys hesitantly. The guys, in return, grinned at her.

Then, she went behind Mikuo and Piko. They tensed up. Suddenly, she slapped Piko's butt, and he looked back quickly. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her, walking her next to Rin.

Rin smiled at them as they walked by.

Woman #2, who is 79, made her walk over to the men. She seemed shy, but once Luki offered her the roses, her face immediately lit up. She took the flowers and a bright grin appeared on her lips. "You're mine!" she shouted, bringing him next to Rin as well.

Rin laughed a little, watching woman #3, who is 85, walk over to the guys- or stormed her way over to the guys.

With Rei, Len, and Mikuo left, she completely ignores Mikuo, and walks over to Rei and Len. She studies them critically. They had bright smiles on their faces. But, then, she turned to Mikuo who blinked, surprised. She nodded and took his hand, dragging him next to Rin.

Rin nodded at them. The last woman walked up to Len and Rei. Len and Rei stared at each other, and then back at the 82 year old woman.

She smiled at Rei who smiled back. She also smiled at Len who bowed to her and winked.

_It seems as though woman #4 has a flirtatious personality_, Rin thought, her body tensing in anticipation.

Len thought that she was going to chose him, but she went to Rei. He started to laugh at Len, until she suddenly turned back to Len. Rei stopped his laughing, watching the two walk next to Rin.

Rin smiled nervously at Rei. He dropped on the ground, his boxed lunch next to him as he started to cry.

Soon, everyone (except Rei) had their picnics. Rin looked up to Rei, watching him eating by himself. She sighed and walked over to him. She kneeled down with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Rei!" she exclaimed happily. "Let's eat together!"

Rei looked up at her and munched at his rice. "I don't wanna…I'm fine…" His lip pouted and he dropped his rice bowl.

"Come on, Rei. Everyone else is eating together. I don't see what's so bad about it!" Rin urged, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Rei's eyes started to water. "I don't want to! Leave me be!"

Rin's smile widened and she started to shake Rei a little. "Come on, Rei! Let's eat together!"

Rei slammed his chopsticks in his box and his eyes raged in fire. Rin's smile dropped and she stepped back. His eyes started to water again and he looked down, crying to himself.

Rin backed away and sighed. _Some people have issues…_

Meanwhile, with the picnics, Mikuo sat with the 85 year old lady. "So, why did you pick me?" he asked in her ear and blew his breath in it.

The elder gasped and slapped him away from her. "Stop asking stupid questions and eat your food!"

Mikuo's eyes widened. "B-but-"

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?! EAT!"

He quickly picked up his chopsticks and ate his lunch, scared.

With Piko and the 72 year old elder, she was caressing his thigh and he was smiling at her. "This is so nice," she said, grinning at him.

Piko laughed a bit. That's until she started to touch his silver hair and he took her wrists, pulling her back. "Ah...uhm...Grandmother, do you not want to eat?" he asked, nervously. He took the chopsticks and tried to fed her some meat.

She shook her head. "No~ I'm not eating!" Her eyes then trailed down to his pants. "Shall I see what it's like down there?" she asked, raising her hand over to that spot, but Piko quickly took her hands. He briefly remembered what happened with the male actor and he felt the hot tears burn his eyes.

"N-no Grandmother," he said with a slight smile. Piko laughed uncertainly. "Uhm…"

She suddenly took her hands out of his, shouting, "Let me see!" And her hand landed on the spot.

Piko's eyes widened and he felt the tears slowly brim his eyes. He closed his eyes, exclaiming, "YOU TOUCHED IT!"

He stood up and started to run away from her.

She yelled, "What's wrong?! I don't understand!"

With Luki and the 79 year old, he was feeding her sushi and rice. Rin shook her head, wondering how come they look like a real couple.

That's when the elder shook her head. "I'm so timid, I'm sorry, Luki-kun…"

Luki shot her a handsome gaze. "Don't worry, Grandmother, it's only me. Now, eat~"

And they kept at their flirting.

Rin's eyes trailed over to Len and the 82 year old woman. She watched them talk.

"Why did you come to me instead of Rei, Grandmother?" Len asked, looking into the sky.

She ate a few grains of rice and smiled at Len. He looked down at her. "I'm 17, so I don't think I can give myself up to you just yet…," she whispered.

Len blinked, a bit confused. "Grandmother…?"

She stared at him blankly until her face was brightened up again. She embraced Len. "Hiro, I've been waiting for you! Oh, Hiro, where did you go?! Hiro~"

Len didn't know what to do. He just smiled and nodded.

Rin laughed a bit and smiled. _This is probably the best mission so far…_

* * *

><p>Nursing Home<p>

_Now since lunch is over, we'll be able to bring the elders back their beds._ _Today was so tiring…,_ Rin thought, walking with the guys and the women to their nursing home.

Once they were inside the nursing home, a man with a suit went up to them. _Probably the administration guy or something._

"You're here?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah," the others said in unison.

"Did you enjoy your picnic together?"

"Yeah!" they said a bit louder.

"If you could help-"

"YEAH!" they shouted.

The man was nervous but laughed uncertainly, leading them to the elder's beds.

Once the elders were all cozy and warmed up in their beds, Rin and the guys took a small walk around the area. After a lot of arguing, talking, and laughing together as great friends, they went back to the nursing home to check up on their elders.

Soon, everyone was in the living room. Piko was teaching his elder to dance a certain song and Rin was beside him. All of the other elders watched them. Suddenly, Piko's elder embraced him tightly and they all laughed.

Rei stood up to pull them off together. Rin laughed some more and looked at Rei. He caught her gaze and smiled at her.

"You two should try it!" one elder yelled out.

Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She glanced back at Rei who had a blush on his cheeks. "N-no-"

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" they chanted.

Rin sighed and faced Rei. He took her hands, the two nodded to each other, and they started to dance the song together. Little did they know was that a certain person named Len was watching them from outside of the room.

Len was going to go in the room to bonk Rei's head. But, then he heard the elders chant, "Date her, date her, date her!"

Len blinked, backing away from the room.

Rin's face burned and she waved her hands around frantically. "No, no, no…"

"Date her, date her, date her!"

Rei and Rin caught eyes together and smiled.

Len felt his eyes harden and he walked off. He decided to go to the roof and stare at the setting sun. That's when he saw his elder in a wheelchair, on the roof as well.

He walked over to her, his eyes softening. "Grandmother! What are you doing here all by yourself? C'mon, join us," he invited with a warm smile.

Her face lit up. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro~" she sang, reaching her hands to him. "I missed you so much, Hiro!"

Len sighed, kneeling down to her eye-level and took her hands. He stared directly into her dark colored eyes. "You must be lonely, huh…," he whispered. She kept her wide smile on her face. "Your husband isn't here anymore and you're confusing me with him, aren't you?"

He heard someone next to him and he looked up to see the same guy with the suit. Len stood up, letting go of her hands. "You don't have to stay with her, you know…"

Len looked down at her who was reaching her hands to him again.

"Let's go, Grandmother!" he said and started to push her wheelchair away.

"Hiro~!" she said, taking Len's hands. When she let go, she was steered away from him.

Len stared after her.

* * *

><p>After saying warm goodbye's to their elders, Rin and the guys made their small walk down the street.<p>

"Today was so much fun~!" Luki sang, swooning.

"Dude, the only thing you were doing with you elder was flirting!" Mikuo shot back, sticking his tongue out at him.

"THAT'S NOT WEIRD, OKAY?!"

"I can't believe a week has almost passed…," Piko whispered, sighing. "It feels like we invited Rin-san to our club, like, yesterday!"

"Speaking of weeks passing by...Rin-chan, do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Rei invited. He left something bore to the back of his head and found Len glaring at him. Rei laughed and patted Len's back, but Len wasn't laughing with him. "Why are you looking at me like that, Len?! I said with all of us! Not just me...even though I want that more…"

Len pushed Rei away from him. Rei kept laughing. "Stop acting like a pervo, Rei!"

Rei turned back to Rin. "So, can you?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going…?" she asked quietly. She didn't feel exactly comfortable about hanging out with five guys that she met a few days ago.

"Just hanging out as friends!" Mikuo came in, grinning. "Please, Rin-chan?! It'll be so boring without you, and I hate being bored~!"

Rin sighed, looking at everyone's pleading faces._ I never win these things…_

"Okay, okay, fine," she muttered. They cheered. "But!" They stopped. "I want to be home by six. I have dinner with my mother every night, and she'll be worried if I'm not there."

"Yeah! We'll have you there by then!" Luki clarified.

"And, can we meet your mom one day? Please?!" Piko urged, wanting to slide one more favor from her.

Rin knew what Piko was thinking. "No," she abruptly said.

They sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>After riding the train back to her house, Rin opened her front door and closed it behind her. She found Lily already cooking the dinner that they have every night, and Rin smiled at her.<p>

"I'm back," she said, which was already obvious.

"And just in time," Lily added, placing all of the finished food on the dinner table.

Rin's smile widened. "I'm so happy to have such a great mom~"

Lily chuckled under her breath, sitting at the table. "Thank you, dear. Say, where were you at all day?"

Rin took her chopsticks in her hand. "Oh, I was helping out some elders."

"How sweet!" Lily swooned.

Rin rolled her eyes. "If only you knew, mom…"

* * *

><p>AN: **SUCH. A. LONG. CHAPTER! YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE GLAD! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS! OVER 3,000 WORDS AND 11 PAGES FOR YOU!**

No biggy ;)

I expect lots of reviews!

Jk, jk…

or not..?

Anyway! I had fun writing this chapter- It actually took me a couple of days to complete it. So be a dear and review for me, please~

Thanks!

Bye, bye~


	7. Looking Back With Them?

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 7, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Looking Back With Them?<p>

Normal POV; Saturday

Rin woke up that next morning with the sun shining on her face. She groaned and turned the other way, not wanting to get up. That's until she heard her phone buzz with a call.

Rin ignored it until the buzzing stopped. But, it only kept at it's annoying buzzing.

Rin groaned loudly, reaching over to answer her phone. She sniffed, grogley saying, "Hello?"

"RIN-CHAN!"

She moved the phone away from her ear. Rin rolled her eyes, running a hand through her tangled hair. She brought the phone to her ear again. "What?"

"I hope you're ready for our hangout!"

Rin yawned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up from her bed, the sun slapping her face. She covered her eyes. "Huh?" she spoke, still in zombie-mode.

"Ya know...our hangout time as the bestest friends in the world! How could you forget?" Mikuo pouted at the other end.

"Oh, yeah...that…"

"SO HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED! How about we meet in front of the school?"

Rin slowly got out of her bed, looking at her clock. It read: 9:30. _So early!_

"Oh...uh...sure…?"

"YAY! We'll be waiting~" Mikuo sang.

"Bye."

"B-"

Before Mikuo could finish his goodbye, she hung up and threw her phone on her bed. _I hate waking up earlier than 12:00 in the afternoon! Why do they have to disturb my sleep time?!_

With a small scream coming out of her mouth, Rin went to the bathroom to wash up. Rin slipped on a polka-dot flared skirt with a plain white t-shirt that was tucked in the skirt.

Rin combed her hair in a side-ponytail and walked down the stairs. Lily sat at the couch, looking at the latest news on the TV. Rin's lips was quickly quirked in a smile. "Good morning, Mom," Rin greeted.

"Good morning, Rin. Why are you dressed up?"

Rin walked over to the front door. "Out with a few idiots," she muttered. "See ya!"

"Be home early!" Lily ordered.

"I will, I will!" And, Rin shut the door closed behind her.

She turned back around, the early fall sun shining down on her. She sighed and made her walk to the school that she didn't want to look at. _Why meet at the school of all places, anyway?!_

After Rin did that dreaded walk to her high school, she saw all of the guys standing there. "Hello," she piped up, making everyone stop their loud talking and turn to her.

"Rin-chan~" Luki sang, a bright grin on his face.

Rin smiled at them all. "Uhm...where are we going to first?" she asked quietly.

Len jumped in front of her. She flinched back. "We actually want to learn more about you, Rin!"

Rin pointed to herself absently. "About me…?" she echoed.

Rei nodded. "Yep, yep, yep~ Tell us everything!"

Rin's face started to burn a bit. _No one's really asked me that before, it's almost weird. And, I'm too embarrassed to talk about myself so freely._

"Uhm...how about you guys tell me about yourselves? Th-then, I'll go," Rin ordered calmly, nodding.

"I'll start first," Piko volunteered.

"But, let's walk and talk. It's getting a little cold…," Rei muttered, hugging himself.

"I'll warm Rin-chan up with my body heat~" Luki said, but was pulled back by Mikuo.

"Stop being a pervo."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

They started to walk, and Piko went on with talking.

_Piko started off by saying how he always had to be up-to-par for his family. He had to study non-stop, and his parents pressured him to do his best._

_Piko never liked his life when he was younger. He always thought he didn't live up to everyone's standards because of his parents, and that he wanted to disappear because of it._

_Piko also said that on every exam that he took, his parents wanted to know if he got the best grade out of the class. When he didn't, which was rare, his parents will lock him in his room and make him study. He couldn't get out of the room to eat or use the bathroom._

_He felt like he was being suffocated by his parents, and he started to slowly hate them for it._

_Then, high school rolled around for him and his parents were more pressuring. They wanted him to get the greatest grades to get to the greatest college in Tokyo._

_That's until he was in the Possible Club. He keeps the club a secret from his parents because they thought clubs were useless and a waste of time._

_Piko said that he wouldn't be the same person if he never meet the guys_, Rin thought to herself, feeling a frown form on her face.

Piko looked over at her and smiled at her. "Why so sad, Rin-san? I'm okay now! No need to worry!" he joked, poking her cheek.

"Hey, there's a cafe! Let's sit in here!" Rei exclaimed, pointing to a cafe that was across the street from them.

After ordering coffee, they sat at a booth. Rin was squished in between Rei and Len while Piko, Mikuo, and Luki sat across from them.

_I don't feel very comfortable here!_

"Who's story is next?" Len asked, leaning on the table.

Mikuo raised his hand. "Mine~ Now, let me start…"

_Mikuo said that he's had a pretty peaceful life. Other than the fact that Miku always made him play dolls with her._

_But, then, his mother and father divorced and that literally tore Miku and him apart from each other. He said that before the divorce, everyone said that Miku and him were inseparable. They were always next to each other, teasing or playing games with one another._

_Everytime Mikuo would want to talk to his older sister of one year, she would always ignore him. Either that, or yell at him. She barely gives him a second glance in the halls at school, and when she does want to talk to him, she only asks simple questions, like what time it is or how are you._

_He and Miku lives with their mother, but she's now re-married to some guy who's never there._

_Mikuo said that sometimes, he can hear Miku crying silently in her room. He wants to comfort her, but he doesn't know if that will be the right choice._

_Him and Miku are still like that till this day. It almost upsets Mikuo_, Rin said to herself, repeating what Mikuo had just told her. She sighed, looking down at her coffee. _Why do they have such sad lives?!_

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Rei yelled.

Rin widened her eyes, not able to take another sad story.

"Me!" Luki volunteered. "It all started when…"

_When Luki was younger, him and his older sister, Luka, were never really close. She never talked to him, instead, always hung around her friends._

_Luki said that he felt lonely for a good amount of time in his life. He was younger than her, so he didn't know how to fully communicate with her. Luka didn't seem to be helping either._

_A few years later, Luki decided to have a real conversation with Luka. And, he said that she seemed happy to see that he was talking to her._

_From then on, he and Luka were the closest that any sibling can be. Although, they still get into fights all of the time, he said. But, he still loves her more than anything else._

Rin smiled at Luki, glad that it ended on a happy note. "It seems like you and Mikuo are complete opposites," Rin said, sipping at her coffee.

Luki nodded, wrapping a loose arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Yep! We got super close to each other because of the Possible Club! Long before you became our Chief, we would always do dangerous missions- all of us! Well, until…" Luki's warm smile dropped.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Until what…?"

Len shook his head. "It's nothing. Now, who's next?"

"I am!" Rei exclaimed, trying to get rid of the forlorn atmosphere. "How should I start…?"

_Rei said that he was always quiet. He never had much friends, especially when high school rolled up for him. It wasn't because he was afraid to talk, but he just didn't want to talk._

_He has a twin sister named Rui, he said. Even though Rui is the complete opposite from him, they were more like best friends instead of twins._

_Him and Rui never got into fights, and everyone thought they were mirror-images from each other on how the way they act._

_Rei said that Rui is the reason why he broke out of his shell._

_Rei went into the Possible Club, and that's why he's like this now. It's sad, he said, before everything happened, he felt so stuck in one spot. He said that he really felt like he was a in a shell._

_Now, he said that he doesn't feel stuck anymore, which is a good thing._

Rin smiled at Rei. "I didn't know you have a twin sister, Rei."

"Yep, I do! Mikuo used to have a crush on her…" Rei glanced at Mikuo who waved at him.

"Now, me," Len stated.

_Ever since Len was younger, he was always popular and praised for it. He never knew why everyone was always hung up on him._

_Len said that he never did anything for anyone to like him that way. He would simply walk down the street and girls would run over to him in a flash._

_His mom always wanted him to become a model. But, Len would deny because he wanted to become a singer. Yet, his mom would still pressure him to do so._

_Len has an older sister named Lenka, but they barely talk since she's in college now. She would rarely call his family, and when she did, it was during a special occasion._

_Lenka and Len never talked much anyway. He said that she always seemed so far away from him, and he could never get to her because of it._

Rin stayed silent. She didn't know whether to smile at Len or sigh in depression because of the story._ It seems all of them has harsh moments in their lives…_

"It's your turn, Rin-chan!" Luki called, waving his hand in front of her face.

Rin looked up at him and shook her head. "Ah...that's alright! My life isn't very interesting as yours."

"But...you promised," Mikuo pouted.

"I didn't promise anything…"

"But Chief! Please~ we want to get to know you better! Please!" Rei begged, his bottom lip pouting.

Rin sighed and began her speech.

_Well, I've never been as social as all of the other kids in my school. I never caused any trouble with anyone else, and I've always focused on my school work._

_I only live with my mother, Lily. My dad is never around anymore because of his job. But, that doesn't make me feel any sad emotions._

_Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to become a doctor and support my mom. We've never had much money because of our dad, and I promised her that I will take care of her when I become older. I still keep that promise._

_My family comes from a long line of musicians and singers. My mom actually used to be in a band when she was a teenager. They even got a record deal! But, after a few years, their band was slowly tearing apart. And, they quit._

_When I was younger, my mom always took me to violin lessons and piano lessons. Even though I never wanted to learn any instruments, I did it anyway because I knew it'll make my mom happy._

_Growing up, I've never had much friends. But, I've never worried about it anyway. Friends never come through with you all of your life, and I still think that._

_But...I think I'm slowly loosening up to people. Bit by bit._

Rin smiled, finishing up her small summary about herself. She looked at the guys across from her at the table and saw them crying.

"THAT WAS SO WONDERFUL, CHIEF!" Mikuo cried.

"SO AMAZING!" Piko added.

Rin laughed sheepishly and took out her phone. It was just now five in the afternoon. She widened her eyes. _We've been talking for this long?!_

"Rin-chan, what time is it?" Rei asked beside her.

"Five…," she answered, astonished at how fast time goes by.

"WOAH! We should be taking Rin-san home to her mother," Piko stated.

"No, we still have another hour left! Let's walk around and talk," Luki said, and they did so.

* * *

><p>The next hour came by and Rin rode the train to go home.<em> I honestly had fun today, even though I'm still mad at them for waking me up so early in the morning!<em>

Rin unlocked the door to her house and saw food already on the table.

"You're just in time, Rin. And here I thought I'd be eating by myself," Lily commented with a slight smile.

Rin smiled back. "I would always be here at dinner time, mom. You _know_ that!"

Lily rubbed Rin's head, messing up her hair a little. Rin laughed a bit. "I know. Now, let's eat."

* * *

><p>AN: This isn't a very important chapter; it's more of a getting to know the characters a bit chapter!

This chapter doesn't really count as a chapter, it's more of a filler. If you want to call it that (sweatdrop)

ANYWAYS!

I'm glad you read the chapter, and please review for the next one!

Bye~


	8. Space Is In Your Eyes

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 8! Please read and enjoy~!

And thank you all for 50+ reviews! Means a lot! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Space Is In Your Eyes<p>

Normal POV; Monday

A week has went by for Rin. It seems as though she was invited to the Possible Club just yesterday.

Rin was walking to school that morning. She felt a cold breeze go by and she shivered. _I guess I should start wearing a jacket again…_

Rin looked around her to see that almost all of the students that were walking to school had a jacket on. She felt humiliated to be one of the few that didn't.

Suddenly, she felt a jacket slip on her shoulders. She looked over to see Rei there, smiling down on her. She blushed, holding the jacket to her body.

"You looked cold!" he stated.

Rin nodded. "Thank you, Rei."

He wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her to him, but she pushed him away.

"Nice try," Rin commented with a smile.

Rei sighed in defeat. "Hey, let's get to the club! Our next mission is waiting us~" He was ready to race to the school, but Rin took his wrist, stopping him. He looked back at her, raising a curious eyebrow. "What's up, Rin-chan?"

"I have a question…" _I'm trying to see if Rei can tell me the secret to the Possible Club! He's so gullible, he wouldn't even know what I asked him! I'm such a genius~_ "I've always wondered...can I know the-"

"No. Nice try," Rei mocked with a smile.

Once they were in the club, they saw everyone else there. "You're late, you two!" Luki exclaimed. Mikuo was at his side and nodded in agreement, frowning at them both.

Len looked up at them and felt a strange feeling in his chest. Watching Rin and Rei exchange glances and say sorry to them made Len feel almost...jealous.

"YEAH, WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO LATE?!" Mikuo shouted.

Luki nodded. "YEAH! DON'T BE LATE NEXT TIME!"

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?!"

"YEAH!"

Rin sighed, rolling her eyes. Rei, on the other hand, was still saying his apologizes while Luki and Mikuo were shouting at him.

After Mikuo and Luki's session of yelling, Piko was in front of the box, his hand stretched out to take another paper. His hand went inside the box and came out, him smiling slightly. He opened the paper and read it. Rei was beside him and he read it as well.

Piko sighed, letting the others see it. **"Go to Space."**

Piko shook his head. "No matter how much we try...impossible is still impossible."

"But, we're the Possible Club, though! Where nothing is impossible, remember?" Mikuo added, his eyebrows raised considerably.

Piko put the paper down. "Do you think it's possible?" he asked.

Rei looked to the side and then up at everyone again. "I mean, it does seem impossible at first glance. But, it doesn't mean that we REALLY have to go to space, right?"

"Then again, we're still not going to space, Rei," Len commented.

Rei looked over at him. "The writer's intention probably wasn't literal. He was more creative than any of us combined!"

Rin blinked. _"He"?_

Everyone stared at Rei who was still looking at Len. "Going to space is something that we can really think in our own minds. Right?"

"But still...this way…," Piko muttered, his eyes trailing down to the box.

Rin shook her head. "What are you talking about, Rei? Who is 'he'?" Rei's head snapped to Rin. She turned her gaze away from him. "A person more imaginative than anyone else here…" Rin looked over at Piko. "Did you guys not write the missions yourselves?"

It was silent with everyone staring at one another.

Len dropped the awkward atmosphere and said, "You'll know after we've done the missions, I guess," he mumbled, looking out the window.

It was silent again.

"Oh, guys!" Luki exclaimed, grabbing their attention. "We can't be like this! We should all just think of something in our heads that don't literally _mean_ going to space, like what Rei said!" Luki looked at Piko. "Piko's just being a negative non-loving idiot!"

Mikuo joined in with his best friend. "IDIOT!"

Piko sighed. "Okay, we'll do it this way. We'll all do the mission and let our Chief see what we came up with. Deal?"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Rei said with smile.

And the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Throughout the whole school day, everyone was thinking of what to do. Everyone was stuck in their own imaginations.

Mikuo was the first one to get Rin to see what he came up with.

They were now in the school's gym. Rin watched everyone play basketball around them until Mikuo came up to Rin with a basketball in hand. Rin smiled at him.

"What did you come up with, Mikuo?" she wondered, interested on what he was going to show her.

Mikuo nodded, his bright grin shining his face. He handed her the basketball. Rin gave him a confused look. "What do you want me to do with this…?" she asked quietly.

"Throw it at my head!" Mikuo said excitedly.

Rin widened her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"To go to space! Now, throw it!"

_What is his problem?!_ Rin thought, a bit scared.

Mikuo sighed, rolling his eyes to the side. "Just do it, Chief! I won't die or anything!"

_That's what they all say..._Rin shrugged and raised the basketball. Mikuo got ready.

"Throw it super hard, too!"

"I know!" Rin shouted and threw the basketball at his head as hard as she can. She watched Mikuo stagger around the gym floor while everyone laughed at him.

"See, it's space!" Mikuo said, pointing near his head. All he could see was stars swarming around him. And, he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Rin gasped, kneeling down to him. "Mikuo, Mikuo...w-wake up! This isn't funny! M-Mikuo…?"

* * *

><p>Rin was walking around the school that afternoon to search for a teacher that she was supposed to talk to. That's until she heard someone run up to her and she stopped in her tracks. "Rin-chan, Rin-chan!" someone called behind her.<p>

Rin turned around and saw Luki there, a bright grin on his face. "What is it, Luki?"

"I have an idea! Come on, join me!" He took her hand and dragged her in a classroom where people with cameras were at.

Rin raised an eyebrow. The photographers watched and stared at her as she walked in. "What is this, Luki?" she whispered.

Luki's smile only widened. "Stay here." His head turned to the door. "Sweetie, come in!"

And the door opened to show a beautiful girl with long black hair and icey blue eyes. Rin gawked at how gorgeous she looked. She walked over to Luki and smiled at him.

Luki turned to Rin. "Aki-chan is my everything. Aki-chan is my space!"

With that, the photographers began to take pictures of the two of them.

Rin could only watch them in amazement.

* * *

><p>After Rin saw Luki's "Go to Space" mission, she started to look for the teacher again. <em>I hope I get to see him before sunset! Everyone is slowing me down!<em>

"Hey, Rin," someone said behind her. Rin groaned silently and turned around to find Len there.

Rin took in a breath. "What is it, Len?"

"I have my mission completed. Come on." He took her wrist and steered her into the classroom where the club is located.

Once Len closed the door, Rin saw that there was a laptop laying on the table. Len took her shoulders and walked her over to a chair. When she was seated, he told her, "Close your eyes."

Rin complied. After a few moments, Len told her to open her eyes. Rin opened her eyes and blinked. On the laptop, it looked exactly like space, but only more magical.

Rin's lips quirked in a smile, amazed by the scenery. _This is so pretty…_

Len was kneeled down next to her, staring at the computer screen. But, his eyes trailed over to her face. Rin blinked her eyes and saw that he was staring at her.

Rin's smile faded away. The two stared at each other for a good amount of time. Rin swallowed. _My heart...why is it like this?_

Len stood up straight and she sweat-dropped. "I completed my mission."

Rin's eyes wandered the classroom. She then nodded. "Y-yeah…," she agreed.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner with her mother, Rin got a text on her phone. It was from Rei and it said for her to meet him at Central Park.<p>

After a few groans and complaints, Rin finally did so. She decided to wear something warm, so she put on some jeans, a grey sweater and a red scarf.

Rin took the late train to Central Park and indeed, saw Rei there. He had a telescope in front of him as the stars shone above them.

Once he saw Rin, he motioned her to come to him. When she was next to him, Rei said, "Here, look through the telescope. And, you see space." His voice sounded gentle.

Rin smiled and did so. _Ah, this is beautiful!_

"There are a lot of stars out tonight, huh?" Rei questioned, looking up at the sky.

Rin looked up from the telescope. With a bright grin adorned on her face, she nodded. "Yeah, it's really pretty," she gushed. Rin looked back into the telescope.

Rei sighed. "This is my imagination of going to space."

Rin's eyes somehow went up to his again. Rei smiled, his eyes gazing at the sky. "This wasn't as difficult as I thought it was...It seems as if us humans are living in space right now."

Rin listened intently.

Rei's smiled became more warm. "And being here with you, Rin...It feels even more like space." And, he looked back at her.

Rin's smile intensified. They found out that they were staring into each other's eyes. When Rei's smile dropped, her smile only grew more.

Rei stared deeper in her cerulean blue eyes and he felt a rush go through his body. Rin gave one last glance before looking back into the telescope.

Rei felt his breath quicken. _Space is in your eyes, as well…_

* * *

><p>That night, Rin and Piko were walking through the park together. He told her that he had to meet up with her, so she just agreed to it.<p>

Piko began, "Everyone found something to do for their mission. I guess I'm just not as creative as them."

Rin smiled up at him. "No, that can't be true. I'm sure you'll find something just as great as everyone else."

Piko grinned. "You're too nice, Rin-san...It seems as though I learned another thing from them."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Where you don't think you can go to, you can go to with your heart," he said, chuckling a bit.

Rin laughed a little. "Hm, I suppose so! And, you're trying really hard for the Possible Club, too. Honestly...I was very doubting about everything from you guys. But...I think I'm starting to understand everything little by little."

"Yeah? Well, we all learn something that we've never thought we'd learn," Piko said.

Rin nodded, agreeing with him.

"Oh! Wait here a second!" Piko exclaimed and ran straight ahead. Rin blinked, watching him. She soon followed after him.

Piko stood on a stage with all of the other guys. Rin was confused. The guys handed him two sets of balloons each.

They stood back and watched Piko slowly start to float in the air. Rin widened her eyes. "Hey, Piko-"

"Don't worry about him, Rin-chan!" Luki said, sighing.

Rin watched him get higher and higher in the air.

"Hmm...His idea to go to space is kinda weird," Rei commented.

"Hey, take me with you!" Mikuo called, laughing.

"Mission complete for me!" Piko shouted to the guys below him.

"Take care~!" Len sang, and they all waved.

"B-bye, Piko…," Rin mumbled.

They all sighed contently when Piko was high in the sky.

"Food?" Luki asked.

"YEAH!"

Rin watched as the guys started to walk off. Len looked behind him and saw Rin still standing there. "Come on, Rin!"

"B-but, Piko…"

"Ahh, he'll get down soon enough! Let's go!" Rei called, gesturing for her to come with them.

Rin shook her head. She ran up to the guys and they wrapped their arms around her._ I don't think I'll ever understand these guys! But...I don't think that'll be such a problem in the future…_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 8, complete!

Going to space is impossible to the Possible Club. But, that's where nothing is impossible, and they found a way! That's how awesome the Possible Club is! :D

So, it seems as though Rei is showing a liking to Rin. But, oh-no! Does Rin like Len instead?

And the guy who wrote the missions...is he the secret that the Possible Club is trying to keep?

Review for the next chapter~

Bye~!


	9. Racing Hearts For Close Friends!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 9, so please read it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Racing Hearts For Close Friends!<p>

Normal POV; Tuesday

Rin was walking to school that next day. Just before, she remembered to put on her baggy grey jacket. _At least I'll have an excuse to wear it just in case one of the guys would yell at me… _Rin rolled her eyes.

Once Rin was in the club, she saw everyone there, as usual. They turned their attention to her and smiled. But, then their smiles dropped.

Luki ran over to Rin who stepped back. "Why are you wearing that UGLY jacket?!"

Rin widened her eyes, almost offended. _Ugly?! _"Oh...it's just really cold outside and-"

She was cut off when she felt something contact with her face. She staggered back, grabbing at the thing that was thrown at her face. _A jacket, but a smaller size so it can fit my body. _

Rin looked up to who threw it at her and saw Piko there. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have this?" she asked.

"Oh...uh...No reason! But, wear that for now on!" Piko stammered with a blush on his cheeks.

Rin breathed out and took off her baggy jacket. She slipped the other jacket on and felt more comfortable. _I won't admit that though! Especially not to these guys!_

"Okay, mission time~" Mikuo sang and everyone lined up. "It's my turn to choose, by the way!"

"We know! Just choose, stupid!" Rei yelled.

Mikuo pouted and dug into the box. A paper was in his hands and he unfolded it. Mikuo's eyes brightened and he hopped up in excitement.

"What does it say?" Len questioned who was next to Rin.

Mikuo let them see it. "**Take a picture as evidence of a UFO."**

Everyone sweat-dropped, except Luki who was hopping up and down with him. "You two are idiots…," Rei muttered.

"But, this'll be a very fun adventure for all of us!" Mikuo exclaimed. They were not convinced. Mikuo scoffed. "C'mon guys! Loosen up! We'll do it afterschool, and I know the perfect place!"

"I'm so NOT wasting my time on that!" Piko said. "Someone pick another mission!"

"NO~!" Mikuo whined. He looked over at Rin who flinched. "Back me up on this, Chief~"

Len stepped closer to Rin. "Don't bring Rin into your stupidness, Mikuo."

Mikuo whined some more.

Rin sighed. _I guess I have to do this…_

"Hey guys…?" she said, catching their attention. "Let's put our trust in Mikuo. Maybe...maybe we will find a UFO." _No matter how ridiculous it sounds! _

The guys looked at each other.

"Please…?" she urged, smiling at all of them softly.

They sighed. "Fine. We have to do what the Chief says…," Piko mumbled, rolling his eyes to the side.

Mikuo jumped up. "Thank you guys so much~!"

"You're paying us back!"

Mikuo pouted.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

It was now time to go to the forest that Mikuo suggested to go to. Mikuo told Rin that they'll have to spend the night, so Rin had no choice but to tell her mother that she couldn't make it to dinner.

It was very confident because there was no school that next day because of a holiday.

After a few apologizes and sobs later from Rin and her mother, Rin and the others went on a train. The train ride was longer than usual.

After the train ride, Rin thought that they made it. But, Mikuo said that they had to take a bus to get to the forest. Everyone groaned and complained, but finally, went on a bus.

Rin sat next to Piko because Len and Rei were arguing on who gets to sit next to her. So, she just said that she didn't want to sit next to them and sat next to Piko who grinned at her. Rin felt a laugh come out of her mouth when she heard the two whine behind her.

Though, Rin had fun on the trip, nonetheless. She felt that everywhere she goes with the guys, she felt happy and excited.

Finally, Rin and the guys arrived at the forest. They were all tired and it was almost sunset when they arrived.

"Ugh~ I'm so tired~" Mikuo mumbled.

"Hey! You wanted to do this, so no complaining!" Len exclaimed. Mikuo felt tears well up in his eyes.

Rin swallowed. She felt a little uneasy. _I don't have a stomachache, but…_ She widened her eyes, discovering mentally why she felt uneasy. She breathed in and out. "H-hey…"

They all turned to her. "What is it, Rin-chan?" Luki asked.

Rin looked at all of them. "Uhm...I need to go somewhere for a bit. I-I'll be back…"

"Can we come with you?" Rei asked with a bright grin on his face.

Rin shook her head frantically. "N-no, no, no! It'll only take a minute." She nodded to them and started to speed-walk to the closest shop that there was.

The guys watched after her. Mikuo sighed. "Something's a bit weird with our Chief today…"

Luki gasped. "Could it be that time of month?!"

Mikuo nodded, agreeing with him. "Could it?!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Shut up, guys. Leave Rin alone. She probably wants some time on her own."

Luki and Mikuo nodded.

Piko hopped up. "Hey, guys, I need to tell you something...I think Rin-san is into me!"

They all laughed. "Yeah, right!" Rei laughed out.

Piko shook his head. "No, while we were sitting together on the bus, I think she felt something towards me! She was asking lots of questions about my childhood and stuff!"

They laughed some more.

Luki put his finger to Piko's mouth. "Oh, man! What did she feel? Get outta your fantasies, Piko!" He put his finger down and looked at the rest of them. "You guys are such amateurs. She's obviously into me!"

They laughed loudly.

"Hey~ this is no laughing matter! All girls are into me! She always stares at me in the club! She's so into me!" Luki added.

They kept at their laughing.

"No~ that's not it!" Mikuo cut in. "While we were arguing about the UFO's, she backed me up! She likes me a lot more!"

"Hey, that's because you made her back you up, stupid!" Luki commented. Mikuo glared at him.

Then, Piko, Mikuo, and Luki started arguing about who Rin likes.

Len stared at them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

They stopped, looking at him.

"Are you seriously thinking these things about Rin?" Len added, narrowing his eyes at them.

Mikuo narrowed his eyes back. "What?"

Rei turned to Len. "Why not? Why can't we just think for ourselves?"

Len faced him. "Rei, are you saying those things because you obviously don't know what will happen?"

Rei stayed silent, staring at him.

Luki cut in with a bright grin. "Hey, Len, we're all just joking! No need to take it so serious, right?" He turned back to Piko and Mikuo.

They nodded.

Mikuo said, "Yeah! Just friends joking around…"

Len kept quiet, and so did Rei.

"Hey, let's just go set up a tent already and find the UFO's! That's what we're really here for," Piko stated.

Len and Rei nodded and they started their walk to a location.

* * *

><p>Rin found a small shop just a mile or two away from the forest. She smiled in relief and opened the shop's doors to find a man behind the counter with a big grin.<p>

She sighed, closing the door behind her. _I wonder how I'm supposed to word this..._

Rin walked over to the cashier. "Uhm...hello...," she greeted quietly. She heard someone come in the shop, so she leaned over the counter and whispered, "Laxatives-"

"LAXATIVES?!"

Rin blushed, trying to shrink herself. She watched the cashier take out the box of laxatives.

"This stuff's great! After one dose, everything will flow out like a waterfall! So, just-"

Rin cut him off when she snatched the box of laxatives out of his hands. "Just give me it!" she exclaimed, throwing her money at him and rushing out of the shop with a burning face.

Before Rin met up with the guys, she took her laxatives and felt a bit better. Rin sighed and walked the mile or two to the rest of them.

They greeted her with wide smiles and they made their walk to the location Mikuo pointed out to. They arrived on top of a hill and everyone gushed in excitement.

"WOAH~ THIS IS SO COOL!" Luki exclaimed over the hill. There was a clear sight of the setting sun as the horizon was turning multiple colors.

"AWESOME!" Piko yelled, waving his hands in the air.

_This really is cool! _Rin thought, her grin wider than it has been in a while.

Soon, everyone set up their tents and their equipment to look for the UFO. Everyone, but Rin, was looking through binoculars and testing out their cameras for the footage.

Rin felt her stomach grumble and growl lowly. Rin bit her lip. _It sure works quick…_

Suddenly, a loud growl came out of her stomach and everyone's heads turned to her. Len, who was beside her, asked, "Are you hungry or something? We have some chips in the tent."

Rin shook her head. "N-no, not hungry." She smiled to convince them. They shrugged and looked through their cameras and binoculars again.

Rin looked down at her feet. _Where was the bathroom again? Oh...just across the pass! But, that's about a ten to fifteen minute walk…_

She looked up again and found this time to slip out silently. That's when she heard Piko's voice call, "Hey! Rin-san!"

Rin stopped her walk and squeezed her eyes tightly.

"Where are you going?" he continued.

Rin turned around slowly. "N-no…," she said, waving around her hands.

"'No'? Where are you going, Rin-san?"

An idea popped in Rin's head. "Oh! I just need to buy something! I'll be back-"

"I'll come with you," Rei said with a grin, walking over to her.

Rin's eyes widened. She shook her head around frantically. "No, no, no!" He put his arm around her and led her to the shop that she was at recently.

_You like watching me suffer, don't you?! _Rin seethed mentally.

Len watched after them silently.

As Rin and Rei walked to the shop, she felt her stomach become more and more worse as the seconds went by. With a hand on her stomach, she kept at her trudge with Rei. _I...hate this so much…,_ Rin thought, swallowing.

Rei cleared his throat. "Uh...Rin-chan?" he asked quietly.

Rin turned her attention to him. "What?"

Rei smiled to himself. "That night...when we were looking at the stars together...did you-"

"Stars? What about the stars?" Rin cut in.

Rei blinked. "Uh…" He adverted his gaze to the size. "Nothing...Pretend I didn't say anything…"

Rin made a face at him and nodded.

Once they were at the campsite again, Rin felt curse words being muttered under her breath as she held a pack of gum in her hand. She clutched tightly at the pack and looked straight ahead at the rest of the guys.

Rei was next to her, watching her. That's when someone grabbed his arm, dragging him over. "Hey, do it with us!" Mikuo exclaimed. He pointed at everyone else. "We're trying to connect to the aliens through telepathy!"

Rei nodded, understanding.

Rin watched them. _Idiots! I'll never understand them…_ She shook her head and made this time to slip out. _Since last time was such a failure! _

Rin ran down the path with toilet paper in her hand. She frantically looked around, already feeling it wanting to burst out of her body. That's when she saw a field with tall grass. Rin quickly ran over there.

Meanwhile, at the campsite, the guys were trying to wonder where Rin was. Len called her, but soon found out that her phone was in the tent. They all sighed.

"Did she go buy something again?" Piko asked.

"She looked pretty upset after buying the gum, so probably not," Rei stated, shaking his head.

"Oh, man!" Luki cut in. "There are just certain times that a woman wants to be alone, like Len said!"

Len quickly stood up from the table that they sat at. They flinched, looking up at him. "What would she want to do alone, huh?" he questioned, scoffing.

"Hey, that's what you said earlier, so don't snap at me!" Luki commented, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up for once!" Len shouted. They widened their eyes. Len looked over at the sky. "It's about to be dark in a couple more hours...Let's go find her!"

"Noo~" they all complained.

"NOW! Hurry up!"

They stood up with a few more complaints coming out of their mouths.

Luki and Mikuo were now walking down the same path that Rin took. "Man, Rin-chan hasn't even been gone for 10 minutes! I don't know why Len's so serious!" Mikuo groaned.

Luki nodded. "I smell something suspicious around here!"

Mikuo blinked. "Smell…?" He smelt his shirt and under his arms.

Luki shook his head at his best friend. He sighed. "Where did Rin-chan go?"

Suddenly, Mikuo took Luki's wrist, pointing to a direction that had a field with tall grass. He could see something in the distance. "Look, is that Rin-chan?"

Luki saw it too. The two nodded to each other and walked closer. "It is!" Mikuo whispered, seeing that Rin was sitting down with her head in her knees.

"Hey, Chief!" Luki called.

Rin's head quickly shot up. She widened her eyes at the horror. "No, no, no!"

Luki and Mikuo blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

"Don't come any closer! Go away!" Rin shouted, a desperate look on her face.

They took a step closer.

"NO! STAY THERE!" And then, a rush came through and out of her body.

Mikuo and Luki widened their eyes.

Rin felt tears burn her eyes. She has never been more embarrassed. She let her head drop in her knees again. _KILL ME NOW!_

Mikuo and Luki stood there in silence. They exchanged glances and Luki fell to his knees. Mikuo turned around, letting out a breath.

* * *

><p>That night, Rin was in the tent, sleeping, with a blanket covering her cold, small body. All of the other guys were outside, still looking for a UFO.<p>

Rei, Piko, and Len were asking Mikuo and Luki what happened with Rin earlier. They just shook their heads.

Mikuo started, "She's not well...she better rest…"

Luki said, "I said that there are times where a woman wants to be alone...I think we should've left her alone this time…Oh man!" Luki's face became disheartened and he turned to Len who was behind him. "Why did you tell us to look for her?! WHY?!"

And Mikuo and Luki cried into each other's shoulders.

With Rin, she could feel herself wake up and she shook her head. She sat up and looked out the tent. Her eyes widened and she walked out of the tent, the blanket falling to her side.

Outside, there was a light with four people in colored suits. They kneeled down and flew up into a spaceship looking vehicle. Rin blinked. _What is this?_

Rin wanted to walk over to it, but was held back by someone else. In front of her, Len stood. Rin examined what he wore with wide eyes. _A red suit?!_

"L-Len…!" she exclaimed, a bit surprised. She looked back at the spaceship thing. "The guys...uhm...what's going on?" Her eyes trailed over to Len again.

"Rin," Len began. She looked into his eyes. "We've been lying to you this whole entire time."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Honestly...we're not from this planet...We're aliens that actually look like humans. We created the Possible Club to act as high school students from this Earth...That's the secret we couldn't tell you," he explained.

"Len…" Her eyes were dazzling.

Len's eyes wandered around until they landed on Rin's once more. "If we return to our planet now, we'll be able to come back to Earth in 100 years." He extended his hand to her. "Rin...come with us."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, staring at his open hand.

"It's a wonderful place without constipation or diarrhea!" he added.

Rin shook her head. "You'll be okay as long as you take laxatives…But...why? Why out of all of the people...you chose me to be in the Possible Club?"

He pointed at her face. She leaned back, staring at his index finger. "Because, you're special." He put his hand to his side.

Rin's eyes were all over the place. "Then...then am I an alien too?!" She was excited.

"No."

"Oh..."

"Rin...when I came to Earth, I began to have a liking to humans. And...I have special feelings for you." Rin blinked. "Rin, become my queen in our story." Len's hands were outstretched again.

Rin stared at his hands. She slowly brought up her's and laid them on top of his. They started to lean into each other. Rin felt her heart beat quicken.

Then, their lips touched each other's.

Rin gasped, waking up from her dream. Rin took in a breath and sat up from her spot in the tent. She looked over to see the guys huddled together in a circle. _A dream…?_

Rin stood up and started to walk over to them. "What's that?" she asked and they turned to her.

Piko showed her the camera with a picture on it. "We did it!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Rin looked on the camera and saw a bright light in the picture. "What is it?"

"A UFO!" Luki said, his eye-shining smile blinding her.

"And it was all because of my awesome telepathy," Mikuo cooed. They rolled their eyes.

"You saw the UFO too, right?" Len wondered, next to her. Rin looked over at him and she automatically felt her heart race.

Rin nodded absently. "Y-yeah...sure…"

"YAY!"

Rin watched Len cheer with all of his friends.

Rin's hand went to her chest. _My heart is beating so fast right now...Is a side effect of the laxatives...? Or is it because of my dream…?_

Rin briefly remembered the two kiss and her face burned. _N-no...I can't have these thoughts! It happens to everyone after they have a dream like that…_

She gulped, looking at Len again. _Len is just a close friend who just so happens to be in my dream...it could've been anyone of these guys…_

Rin shook her head. _Yeah. Just a close friend…_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 9, complete! A bit longer chapter just because! ^^

Hmmmm~ there's really not much to say. I mean, THERE'S A LOT TO SAY! But, I don't want to spoil anything for the future! :D

There's still going to be a lot more drama and romance in the future chapters.

TRUST. ME.

So, for those drama and romance scenes, just put a little review down below~

Bye~!


	10. Camera's, Lights, Action!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new and improved chapter!

I'm actually shocked that my story has gone this far! CHAPTER 10 ALREADY?! Yas, chapter 10 already! :DDDD

So, please enjoy the chapter for me~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Although, it would be nice considering that Vocaloid is the best thing EVER! D:

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Camera's, Lights, Action!<p>

Normal POV; Thursday

Rin didn't do much that yesterday since it was a holiday. She only slept, and so the guys as well. Rin didn't get much sleep that night when they all returned home from their UFO searching because of her dream and her humiliation.

Now, she felt refreshed from her all-day "nap."

Rin was walking to school that Thursday. The fall's weather made her shiver under her shirt and jacket.

As she walked to school, she could hear everyone around her talk about the school festival that next day. _Oh, yeah, I remember Piko talking about that the other day...I wonder who I'm going to go with._

Rin pondered. _How about Len…? NO! SO NOT! I'm just going to go alone! The guys will find me and bother me like everyday, anyways!_

Rin continued her walk to Room 71.

When she was in the classroom, she saw all of the guys talking, laughing, or arguing with each other. Rin's eyes trailed over to Len and her chest tightened. _Move. Your. EYES!_

Rin shook her head and walked over to them.

"LINE UP!" Luki called, and they did.

"I'm picking~" Rei sang and dug his hand in the box. When he unfolded the paper, he read it. **"Film a Movie."**

The others read it and Rei grinned. "HAHA! This is my type of mission!" His face suddenly became stern and he turned to Piko. Rei ran across the room and into a closet. Everyone watched him, curious to what he was doing. Out came a laptop and he ran to them again.

Rei dropped the laptop in front of Piko. Rei opened up a tab on it, stood back and ordered, "WRITE, WRITE, WRITE!"

Piko did as told and wrote up a title for the movie. When he was done, he turned the laptop to everyone's attention.

Rin frowned at the title.** "The Teacher Who Died After Falling In A Toilet At School."**

_The title is a bit…,_ Rin trailed off in her thoughts.

"AWESOME TITLE!" Mikuo exclaimed. "I completely know what it's gonna be like from the title!"

"It really happened?" Luki questioned Rei with a sparkle in his eyes. Rei stood proudly.

"Yes, it did! And I'm the director," he said in a deep voice.

"OH SENSEI!"

"It's gonna be a romantic-horror film with people dying and people kissing!" Rei sang as he looked out the window dramatically. "IT'S GONNA BE THE BEST FILM EVER!"

All of the guys cheered except Rin who rubbed her temples. _Idiots are surrounding me everywhere I go…_

Rei turned his attention to everyone again. "Do you want to die by my hands? MOVE, NOW, NOW, NOW!"

Everyone stared at each other before rummaging through the classroom to find whatever they have for the film until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Afterschool; Evening<p>

After setting up all of the equipment for the film, everyone stayed after school to write up the script and movie. Rin, Rei, Len, and Luki were the actors while Piko was the writer and camera-man. Mikuo was the co-director for Rei.

Now, they were all in a classroom, writing down the script or working the camera. Rin sat at a desk next to Luki who was checking himself out in a mirror.

"Let's film already instead of playing with the cameras!" Len said, sitting on a desk with Piko, Mikuo, and Rei.

Mikuo clapped his hands together. "ACTION!" He turned to Piko. "After the first cut…" He made a box with his fingers and made them move to Piko. Piko grinned.

"Then the actors are like…" He did the same thing, and the two high-fived each other.

Rin shook her head._ Something's a little strange around here...Why does the movie have to take place in a bathroom, of all places? Wait…_ Rin widened her eyes. _Are they making fun of me when we went to find the UFO?! Yeah, "It really happened" my ass!_

She turned her head to Luki who was complimented himself for looking so hot. She put on a sweet smile. "Hey, Luki?"

"Yes?" His eyes stayed on the mirror.

"Uhm...For the movie, isn't the setting a bit...weird…?" Her mouth let out a laugh.

"Hmmm? I think it's very interesting! Why are you so caught up in that?"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "B-but...It could be in a classroom instead of a bathroom, don't you think?"

Luki looked away from the mirror. "Bathroom?" She nodded. "Let the others worry about it! You have to remember, Rin-chan, we're the amazing actors in the movie, so we have to look AWESOME! Got it?"

Rin blinked. _What…?_

Luki smiled at her and turned back to his mirror.

Rin rolled her eyes and looked back at the rest of the guys._ Luki isn't saying anything, and he's one of the guys who...saw me._ Rin narrowed her eyes._ I'm still not so sure…_

* * *

><p>Now, everyone was in the school's hallway. Piko was behind his camera, testing it out. "Now, it's time!" he said to himself.<p>

Rin sighed, having her script in her hand. She looked over at Piko.

"I'm like a model with my camera~ I'm creating it my OWN!"

Rin made a face. _I don't think Mikuo and Luki told him about it…_ Her eyes trailed over to Rei who was reading over the script and laughing to himself. _The director...Why is he laughing so hard about the script?! Something's up!_

So, she walked over to him. "Rei," she greeted and he looked up from the script. His face was lit up with a smile. Rin pulled out her script. "Hey...I think we're going to have to edit this a little…"

Just across the hall, Len, Mikuo, and Luki were talking to each other about the script. Mikuo caught sight of them and narrowed his eyes.

"I think you're maybe right," Rei said. Rin smiled, nodding.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow.

Rin kept her smile and her eyes trailed over Rei's shoulder. She screamed with wide eyes. Everyone turned their attention to what Rin screamed at. There, stood a lady that looked like the janitor.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, kids! Did I scare you? I didn't mean too!" she assured.

Rin shook her head. "N-no...Y-you just caught me off guard...i-is all…" _OF COURSE YOU SCARED ME!_

Mikuo walked over to the janitor. "Ah, I'm glad you came!" He pointed to the plunger that she held. "Can we borrow your plunger, please?"

She nodded, handing it to him. "What are you kids doing here so late, anyway?"

"We're filming a movie~" Luki sang and they started to walk to another hallway.

"Make sure you finish soon! You're parents will be worried!"

"OKAY!"

When they were out of her sight, her smile dropped.

* * *

><p>Rin and Rei were going over the script together. Rin sat at the window where the outside shone behind her. The lights radiated on her body, and that made Rei stare at her.<p>

When Rin caught his gaze, he widened his eyes and cleared his throat. "S-sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

Rin nodded. "It's fine…"

Rei bit his bottom lip and looked at his script. "Mikuo said that we can't change the script or the film wouldn't be right. I'm sorry, Rin-chan."

Rin cursed in her mind multiple times. Outside, she smiled assuringly. "Ah, no, it's okay. It wasn't that important anyway. Thank you…" _DAMMIT!_

Rei smiled with her. Rin looked down at her script, and Rei kept staring at her. _She's so...beautiful…,_ Rei thought, his heart pounding against his chest.

Suddenly, her head shot up again and he flinched, turning his gaze away from her. "Hey, Rei?"

"Y-yeah?" Rei stammered, his eyes trailing over to her's.

"Did Mikuo or Luki make up this subject? Did-did you ever hear me in the mountains doing...something?" Rin had a desperate look on her face.

Rei made a face. "Uh...huh?"

_Oh, thank the Orange Lord Rei doesn't know anything!_ Rin sighed in relief. "Oh, it's nothing!" She laughed uncertainly.

"HEY!"

Rei and Rin shot their heads to the end of the hall to see Mikuo, Luki, Piko, and Len there.

"Didn't I say 'Action'?! You should listen next time!" Mikuo shouted. He turned to Len, yelling in his ear, "Didn't I say that?! Huh?!" Len leaned back, holding his ear.

Mikuo looked back at the two of them. "COME ON! QUICKLY!"

"Yeah!" Piko added, raising up his camera. "I'm going to kill you guys with my camera, seriously!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU SEE US WAITING?! COME HERE!" Luki exclaimed, pointing his finger at them.

Rei and Rin exchanged glances before walking over to them.

* * *

><p>They were walking up the school's stairs to get to their set. Rin ran over to Mikuo with her script in her hand. "Hey, Mikuo," she greeted with a smile.<p>

Mikuo looked up at her. He grinned. "Oh, Rin-chan! Hey!"

Rin showed him the script. "About this last scene, could we maybe change it since it doesn't work as a whole? You get what I'm saying, right?" _Please, Mikuo! KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY HERE!_

Mikuo's smile dropped. Rin lost hope in everything. A sigh came out of Mikuo's mouth. "What are you trying to say?"

_No! Ugh! He likes to watch me suffer in pain and embarrassment, huh?!_ She pointed to her script. "It's just...this last scene-"

"Mikuo!" someone called beside him. He looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

There, stood Len with his script and a piggy bank in his hands. "We need to edit this last bathroom scene," he said. Rin's face lit up.

_Is he helping me?_

Mikuo looked at them both. "What are you guys talking about?! Why does everyone want the bathroom scene to go?! The last bathroom scene is the most important scene of the film!"

Len sighed, looking to the side. Len brought the piggy bank to Mikuo's face. "We've run out of money for the bathroom scene."

Mikuo stayed silent for a moment. That's when he fell to his knees in front of Len. Mikuo grabbed Len's leg, a desperate look on his face. Len widened his eyes. "Len! What should we do?! I'm willing to do anything and EVERYTHING for that scene to be there! Please, Len! PLEASE!"

Rin felt a deep frown on her lips. _Mikuo needs to open his eyes and NOT let that bathroom scene be there!_

Len shaked the piggy bank. "Money, money! We only have so much money left, Mikuo!"

Mikuo's eyes were pleading. "I'LL BECOME A DOG, THEN! WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!"

_Mikuo, why do you want this scene to stay in so bad?!_ Rin thought, her eyes darkening. She watched Len complain to Mikuo who was still trying to get the scene in. _I'll have to make Len tell me, and fast!_

* * *

><p>Len was in the hallway with a calculator in his hand. He was trying to find a way to be able to put the scene in without getting over-budget. <em>Stupid Mikuo and his stupid problems! Trying to pile all of his stupid problems on me! STUPID MIKUO!<em>

Rin walked up to Len, calling his name. His head turned to her. "I have a question about the setting of this film."

"What is it?" he asked, putting his calculator away.

Rin took out her script. "Uhm...the setting is a bit...weird, right? Like-"

"REI! How can you be like this?!" someone shouted. They both turned their attention to what was in front of them.

There, stood Rei and Luki, with Piko behind the both of them. But, he was playing with his camera.

"I'm the main character in this film!" Luki shouted in Rei's face.

"No, the ghost is the main character! How can you be the main character when the ghost is the main character?!"

"The male lead is supposed to save the female lead, so how can the ghost do that, huh?! Why do you keep saying that I'm below the ghost?!" Luki raised his script, folded it and hit Rei's head with it.

Rei's eyes flamed. "AH! JUST DO YOUR ACTING, WON'T YOU?!" He hit Luki back, but then, Piko stepped in.

"Hey, what's going on with everyone? Stop shouting!" Piko commanded.

Rei turned to Piko. "Stay out of this, you!" And, he hit Piko with the script.

Luki joined in, "Yeah! Mind your own business!"

They both started to hit Piko with the script.

Len had to jump in. "What are you all doing? You people are an embarrassment, seriously!"

Piko raised up a script, folded it, and hit Len with it. Then, they all started to hit Len with their scripts.

Rin was behind them, watching. She was wincing, feeling bad for Len all of a sudden. That's when they heard someone open the door, and it revealed Mikuo. "Hey!" He walked over to them. "I'll quit if you all are like this!" They stopped their yelling at each other.

He pulled out another script. "I was able to fit in a few more things for the last scene." He gave them the script. They read over it.

Luki stuck out his tongue. "Man...I wanted to act more in the first part…" His head shot over to Piko. "Will I be able to save the female lead?"

Piko shook his head. "I didn't write her savior yet."

"MAN!"

"How about we ask Rin-san?" Piko suggested.

They looked over at Rin who gave them a confused look. They lined up side-by-side. "Choose!"

Rin averted her eyes to the side. _What the…? Why would I choose who saves me?! All I want is that last scene to be out!_

Suddenly, they heard someone walk in the hallway. "Students!" someone called. Rin turned around to see a teacher there. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"We're almost done!" Luki shouted and his friends nodded.

"Oh, and give this to the janitor," Rei said, walking over to get the plunger and gave it to the teacher.

"Janitor? Which one?" the teacher asked.

"The lady janitor who works at night!" Piko told him.

"What are you kids talking about? No janitor works this late at night…" He glanced at the plunger and saw words written on it. It read: **Death.**

The teacher widened his eyes and threw the plunger down. Everyone flinched.

"What's your problem, Sensei?" Len asked, walking up to Rin's side.

"T-that plunger belongs to the teacher who died by falling in a toilet!"

Everyone widened their eyes. _That story was...REAL?!_ Rin mentally shouted, almost freaking out.

Everyone blinked, watched the teacher run away. "AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The camera-man walked over to a table that Len, Rei, Luki, and Rin sat at.<p>

**The teacher who died by falling in a toilet, Action!**

The camera was pointing to Luki. "Guys...did you hear the story?" he asked. He looked down and the camera looked down with him to see the script there. It quickly shot back up at Luki. "There's a teacher who died by falling into the toilet!"

The camera zoomed into Luki's eyes too far. "And today's the day she appears!" he said dramatically. "And you get to see her today, since we're at school…?" He looked at his script. "Yeah! Since we're at school!"

The camera zoomed off his eyes and went to Rin who looked nervous in front of the camera. "N-no...that's stupid…," she said, sweat coming down her forehead.

"You don't know the story?" The camera went to Luki again. Luki looked at his script. "When the ghost is near, there's a strong smell of...poop! And, it can make you want to poop too!" Everyone gasped dramatically.

"C-come on, that's impossible," Rin said, looking nervously at the camera then back down at the table. "Wait…!" She sniffed the air. "I smell poop…"

"I'm sorry, I had snacks today," Luki answered, smiling sheepishly at her. "I'm going to the bathroom now." Luki stood up and walked out of the classroom that they were in.

Now, the camera-man and Luki were in the bathroom and Luki was on the toilet. Suddenly, he started to scream when the bathroom stall opened and the camera was moving to his mouth. But the camera hit Luki's mouth and he winced. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Piko asked behind the camera.

Then, the camera-man went to the classroom to reveal Len, Rei, and Rin there.

"I smelled something really weird from this school for awhile now!" Len said, looking at Rin and Rei. The camera zoomed into Len's mouth, then looked at Rei who was nodding in agreement.

"You guys wait here!" Len commanded, standing up and walking out the classroom with the camera following after him.

Len ran over to the bathroom, but then saw Luki there with green dye all over him. It was supposed to be blood, but they didn't have enough money to buy fake blood.

Luki was lying down on the ground and Len kneeled beside him.

"THE TEACHER!" Luki yelled out of nowhere.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Len cried, having tears roll down his eyes. And, Luki died.

Len screamed and the camera hit Len's mouth. "I'm sorry!" Piko whispered.

After a cut, Len was on the ground too, and made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Another cut came, and it started with Rin and Rei running down the hall together. But, then, Rei stopped, crying, "Ow! Ow, my ankle! Ow!" He kneeled down, clutching at his ankle.

Piko ran over to the two of them and filmed Rin's reaction. In the background, you could see Mikuo running down the hall, the script covering his face.

"Q-quickly get out of the school, Rin-chan," Rei said, trying to make his voice dry.

Rin took a quick glimpse of her script. "N-no, I can't l-leave you here."

Rei started to pound his ankle with his fist. "No! You have to survive and figure out the identity of the...uhm…"

"Ghost!" Piko whispered behind the camera.

"Of the ghost!"

"O-okay, you be careful," Rin answered.

The camera looked at Rei. Piko exclaimed, "Die!"

"Ow!" And, Rei died.

Rin's eyes wandered the hallway.

"Run, run, run!"

Rin blinked and did as Piko said to do.

Rin, soon, found Luki and Len's "dead" bodies. "AHHH-"

Rin was cut off from her scream by Piko telling her to stop. Rin glared at him.

There was a cut and it was with Rin clutching at her stomach. "M-my stomach...I...have to use it." She ran to the bathroom.

Another cut came with Rin in a bathroom stall and Piko telling her to get down on the toilet. "DON'T LET ME DO IT!" Rin cried desperately.

"DO IT!"

"STOP FILMING!"

And then, a cut was taken, and it started with Rin looking nervously at the camera. The camera zoomed into her face. Suddenly, you could hear footsteps outside of the bathroom stall. The stall opened to show Luki who had a black wig on with a white dress. His wig covered his face, so you couldn't see him.

"AHHH!" Rin screamed.

Luki was going closer to Rin and she was trying to slap him away. Then, you could see Len run up with a plunger in his hand and he hit Luki's back.

"Ow…," Luki groaned.

Luki hit him again.

"OW!"

"Hit him in the face!" Piko said.

Len did it and Luki fell on the ground. "Die, die, die, just die!" Piko commanded.

Luki was "dead." The camera went down and almost showed what Luki had under the dress but Len stopped him. "Stop, pervo!"

A cut was taken.

Len took Rin up bridal style and led her out of the bathroom. Rin was yelling at him to put her down with a red face.

Then, he put her down. After Rin slapped his shoulder and he groaned, clutching it, they looked at the camera.

Rin started, "Because poop is dir- I mean, I avoided poop because it was scary before, but this is the first time I avoided it because it was gross."

Len nodded, nervously looking at the camera. "I know, right?" And the two put smiles on their faces.

The two looked at each other, making Rin's smile widen.

"Kiss her!" Piko said.

Len looked at him and back at Rin whose smile dropped. He leaned into his face, but she was leaning back.

"QUICKLY!"

And then, the movie ended.

Everyone sat in the classroom, watching it. When it was done, Mikuo, Luki, and Piko stood up together, applauding the "amazing" movie.

"That came out amazing, Mikuo!" Luki complimented.

"Aw, it wasn't just me! It was Rei, too!" Mikuo gushed. "But, no one can beat your acting, Luki!" They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

Rin slowly started to look over at Len. He caught her gaze and the two smiled at each other. "Your acting was good, too, Rin," he said.

Rin laughed a bit. "Thank you for the heart-warming lie, Len."

The two laughed together.

"Your camera work was amazing, Piko!" Mikuo and Luki said at the same time.

"Thank you! Let's work together next time!"

"YEAH!"

"Should we take the party somewhere else?"

"How?"

"My SWEET airplane is waiting outside!"

"YOU MAKE SO MUCH SENSE!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

Rei was grinning at them and looked over at Rin. His smile faded away slowly when he saw her and Len laughing together. Rei narrowed his eyes, and he stood up, not able to look at it anymore.

He started to walk out of the classroom, running an aggravated hand through his hair.

Len watched after him, feeling some kind of happiness from seeing Rei like that.

Rin looked forward, a huge smile on her face. _Maybe the movie wasn't that bad after all. But...in the future, I'll never film a movie with these idiots again!_

* * *

><p>AN: Probably my longest chapter so far! I had lots a fun writing the "best film ever" from Mikuo and Rei! XDDD

Oh-no~ it seems as though Rei got jealous this time! It's hard to like someone who doesn't like you back T^T

There's still a lot of drama to come up in the future chapters! I'm actually planning to make this a long story. Uhm...20-30 chapters, maybe? Well, it's still a thought!

Don't worry; I'll still be doing the missions that everyone sent me! (if you want me to do a mission of your own, then just PM me or review! I don't bite :3) I still have to find a way to fit them in the story somehow!

Anyways, I don't think I need to make this A/N any longer! So, please review for the next chapter!

Bye~!


	11. Festival Madness!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome to chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Festival Madness!<p>

Normal POV; Friday

Rin woke up that following morning feeling refreshed. Rin felt, surprisingly, excited that morning. _I guess it's because of the school festival…_

She did her daily routine and ran down the stairs. Lily was washing a few dishes that they left last night. Rin's lips quirked in a smile.

"Hey, Mom!" she greeted, walking over to the front door.

Lily stopped the faucet and dried her hands. "Good morning, Rin. I heard that there's a school festival at your school today."

Rin nodded. "Yep!"

"Who're going with?"

"No one. My friends will find me and bug me, so it doesn't matter," Rin answered, rolling her eyes. She opened the door. "Well, off I go!" And, she walked out the house with a wave.

Rin walked to school with a bright grin on her face. She briefly started to remember the first time that she was invited to the Possible Club.

_**Dear Rin Kagene, **_

_**You are invited to the Possible Club, where nothing is impossible! **_

_**The room is in the back of the school, Room 71! Be there afterschool! We'll be waiting…**_

Rin laughed to herself. _I still kept that note too...I thought it was completely ridiculous, but now...it's memorable to me…_

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!"

Rin stopped her thoughts and turned around to see Luki running up to her, waving his hand in the air. Rin blinked, watching him come up to her. He hunched his back, breathing hard to get his breath back. "What is it, Luki…?" she whispered.

Luki stood straight. "I have a question to ask you!" His bright grin made her chest tighten.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Can you accompany me to the school festival?" he asked excitedly.

Rin stayed silent. That's until her eyes widened, realizing what he said. "Wh-what…?!" _Accompany him? B-but...I thought we would all go together...as friends...I…don't know what to say..._

"Yeah! Be my date to the school festival!" He took her hand and her eyes only widened more.

"L-Luki…!"

Luki squeezed her hand. "Hmm…" He stared into her eyes. She felt her face burn. "I'll let you think about it then! But, give me the answer at lunch because that's when the festival is going to start. 'Kay?" He winked and skipped away.

Rin stared after him, speechless. _Luki…_

Once Rin was in the school, she sighed and went to her shoe locker. Slipping off her shoes, she unlocked her locker and saw a note in it. Her school shoes were right beside them.

Rin's face became confused and she took the note, placing her shoes in the locker next to her school shoes. Rin unfolded the white piece of paper and read it.

**Would you be my date to the school festival?**

**~Mikuo**

Rin blinked. She gasped, "H-huh?!"

* * *

><p>Rin opened the door to the club with a sigh. She closed the door behind her and saw everyone there, like always. Rin let out another sigh and trudged over to the guys.<p>

"Rin-chan~" Rei sang.

"Hi…"

"What's wrong?" Piko asked, concerned.

Rin looked over at Luki and Mikuo who had their eyebrows raised at her. She blushed, looking the over way. "N-no reason…"

"Okay…?"

"Do you think we should dig for a mission today since we have the school festival and all?" Len questioned, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Nahh~" Luki declined, a happy grin plastered on his face. "The bell's about to ring anyway!"

Rin swallowed and suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. She looked back to see Piko there. "P-Piko…!" _Please tell me he's NOT going to ask me to be his date to the stupid festival! PLEASE!_

"Hey, Rin-san, could we talk?" he whispered.

Rin looked around the room and saw everyone talking loudly to each other. _They're not even paying attention...PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!_

"Uhm...I actually don't really have time...so…" Rin averted her gaze. _I just don't want to be asked out! That is not how it's supposed to be!_

Piko gave her a forlorn look. "Please? It's really important." His eyes wavered in anticipation. Rin stared into them and felt her heart pound against her chest. "Please, Rin-san…?"

_OH DAMMIT!_

Rin smiled painfully. "S-sure…"

"YAY!"

Piko led her outside of the classroom quietly, making sure the others didn't see him or hear him.

Rin became nervous and cautious. "What's your question, Piko?"

Piko took in a breath. He kept silent, thinking of how to put his words.

Rin raised an eyebrow. _Piko, you're making my life super hard right now! _"Piko…?"

Piko looked her straight in the eyes. "Be my date to the school festival, Rin-san."

Rin had to hold back her scream. _PIKO! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?! _"Wh-what…?"

"I-I know that you don't know the answer yet, b-but...it'll make me very happy if you were my date," Piko softly said, taking her hands.

Rin's eyes shot down to their entwined fingers. "But...don't you have to help out for the festival though?" _Please say that you won't have any time to hang out with me! Cancel everything! PLEASE!_

Piko smiled at her. "That doesn't mean I don't get to have fun, too."

_DAMN IT ALL! _

"May you give me your answer at lunch?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Then, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After first block, Rin was trudging through the hallways, sighs continuously coming out of her mouth. <em>Why must my life be so difficult? Why, Orange Lord?! WHY?!<em>

Lunch would come after second block, and she still didn't know what to tell Luki, Mikuo, and Piko.

_Second block is going to start in a few minutes...I'll just keep walking._

"Rin-chan!" someone called behind her.

Rin straightened up and turned around to find Rei there. Rei walked closer to her with a bright smile. _Oh man, not him too! _

"H-hey, Rei…," Rin greeted quietly.

Rei nodded to her. "Hey, I need to ask you something. Can we go to a more secluded place…?" Rin looked around them and saw students roaming the halls, talking.

Rin swallowed a big lump down her throat. "Uhm...okay."

"Great!" Rei took her wrist and dragged her to a classroom that was empty.

Once they were settled in the quiet classroom, Rei sighed. "I have been thinking about this for a long time, really…"

"Oh, yeah?" Rin rolled her eyes. Rei didn't notice and kept at his talking.

"I've been wondering…" Rei took a step closer to her. Rin blinked, stepping back.

_What's he trying to do…?_

Rei took her hand, pulling her closer to him. They're bodies were now mere inches apart. Rin's face burned.

"Will you be my date to the school festival?" he muttered in her ear.

Rin's breath quickened and she quickly pushed him off. Rei gasped silently, surprised by her sudden movement. Rin got even more embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, R-Rei...i-it's just…"

She bit her lip. _What to say…_

Rin bowed deeply. Rei stayed quiet. "I'm sorry!" And she ran out of the classroom.

_T-this is too much for me to handle all at once!_

"W-wait, Rin-chan!" Rei called out, but she closed the classroom door before she could hear anything.

* * *

><p>It was the end of second block and Rin was now walking to lunch, slowly. Very slowly. <em>Extremely slowly. <em>

_I still don't know what to say…_

"Rin, want to walk to lunch together?"

Rin blinked, recognizing that voice from anywhere. _Len…_

She looked up to see, indeed, Len. _He's the only one who didn't ask me yet…_

Len smiled gently at her.

Rin stared at him. Her heart raced, and her palms got sweaty. _Len...why are you making me like this towards you…? _

"Rin?"

Rin shook her head. She took in a breath. "Len, can I ask you a question?"

Len blinked. "Uh...sure. What's wrong?"

Rin gulped. Her eyes trailed down to the school's floor. "Everyone asked me to be their date to the school festival, and…"

Len walked closer to her. "Yeah…?"

"And...all I wanted was for all of us to enjoy the festival...together...but...I don't know how they'll feel about it…," Rin continued. Suddenly, she felt her chin behind lifted. Rin's eyes contacted with Len's.

"I'm sure they'll understand...if they asked you...then that means that they wanted to spend time with you. And, if you were to say that to them, I'm pretty certain they won't deny it. Right?" Len explained with a soft smile.

Rin caught her breath. _He's so close...too close...very close! _

"To be completely honest...I wanted to ask you as well," he added. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touched.

Rin didn't understand what he was saying. _My heart...can he hear it…?_

"But, when I saw everyone ask you, I thought that it was hard for you to take it all in...I understand why you were like that...all you wanted to do was hang out with everyone, and as friends." Len sighed, letting go of her chin. "I guess I was thinking too selfishly. I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin shook her head. "N-no, don't b-blame yourself for that, Len! E-even if you asked me, I-I would've said yes!" Rin widened her eyes. _Wh-what did I just say?! _Len smiled warmly at her. "I-I mean- I didn't mean to say that! I...I…"

Len chuckled under his breath. "I'll pretend I didn't hear it. But, I don't think I want to."

"H-huh…?"

Len took her wrist. "Let's just go see the rest of the guys. I'm sure they're complaining a bunch about you."

Rin nodded absently. "O-okay…"

And, they started to walk to their normal hangout outside.

* * *

><p>"Man~ where's Rin-chan at~?" Luki whined, his back on the grass as he gazed at the sky.<p>

"Why do you want to know where she is, pervo?" Piko asked who was laying beside him on the grass.

Luki grinned, sitting up. "Because I asked her to be my date to the festival!" Luki blinked. "AND STOP CALLING ME A PERVO!"

Mikuo gasped. "Woah! You asked her too? I also asked her…"

"Me too," Rei added, a frown plastered on his face.

Luki looked over at Piko. "Did you ask her too?"

Piko nodded, a bit confused.

"Wait! We can't ALL be her date!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," Luki sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, stupid!"

"Guys...let's all just wait until Rin-san comes back," Piko told everyone. They nodded, an awkward silence coming into the atmosphere.

Once Rin and Len walked over to the guys, they stood up from the grass.

Rin swallowed. She felt Len's arm wrap around her shoulders. She felt her face burn.

"Hey, Rin-chan?"

Rin looked up at Rei who had a warm smile on his face. She waited for him to continue.

"No matter who you pick, I won't be mad or sad. I'll actually be grateful to know that you thought a lot about who you choose! So, please, don't worry about it." Rei's voice was gentle and soft. Rin blinked and looked down.

"R-Rei…"

"Me too."

Rin looked back up and saw Luki crossing his arms. "Me too...I won't feel any different either."

Rin let out a breath. "Luki…"

"Me as well," Piko added with a smile.

"ME TOO!" Mikuo exclaimed but was hit at the back of his head by Piko.

Rin laughed quietly to herself and smiled. "Guys…" She inhaled, then exhaled. "Thank you all. And...I'm not going to choose any of you."

The guys gave her confused looks. "Huh?"

Rin stepped up to them which made Len's arm fall to his side. "I'm not going to choose any of you, because I choose all of you."

The guys stayed silent, exchanging glances with each other.

"What do you mean, Rin-chan?" Mikuo muttered.

"I had a lot of difficulty choosing who to by my date...So, I just decided to go with all of you. And, as friends." Rin's bright smile made everyone's heart pound against their chest.

They looked away from her with red faces.

Luki cleared his throat. "Y-yeah...good idea…"

"Amazing...idea…," Piko mumbled to himself, his burning face heating up his whole body.

Rin raised an eyebrow. _What's up with everyone? I'm so confused…_

* * *

><p>It was now time for the school festival. Everything was set up and students roamed around the school, excited to see what games or activities they could play.<p>

Rin and the others were walking through the school together. As they walked, everyone watched. _It seems as if we're special or something! _

Their loud laughing and talking made all of the other students stop and look. The students looked envious, and some even wanted to be in Rin's place and be able to have as much fun as her.

"Hey, Rin-chan! Let's go in this haunted house!" Luki invited, pointing to where the haunted house was. "I can hold your hand when you're scared~" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Huh…?"

"Nope! We all go together, like Rin-chan said!" Rei said. He took her wrist and dragged her in the haunted house.

"Hey! Wait for us!" The rest of the guys ran up to them.

As they walked through the place, Rin was cautious- she didn't want to get a jump-scare of any sort. The only people who were seriously scared were Luki and Mikuo, who were holding onto each other tightly.

Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched scream next to her and she jumped. She then felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She looked back to see Rei there with a wide smile on his face. "Scared?"

"N-no…," Rin lied. _OF COURSE I WAS SCARED! _

"I'll hold your hand then." Before Rin could say anything else, she felt Rei's hand entwined with hers.

"R-Rei…"

And, he led her through the haunted house.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when the festival ended. Everyone was pleased from the fun event and hoped there would be another festival soon.<p>

Rin and the guys walked out of the school together. Luki yawned and stretched. "Man~ am I hungry~?"

"Oh, what a coincidence! I'm hungry too!" Mikuo exclaimed, hopping next to his pink-haired best friend.

Luki gasped. "I KNEW WE WERE DESTINED TO BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh. _Idiots!_

Her eyes trailed up to the sky above her. It was slowly turning different colors, and it was almost magical.

"Let's go get some food! I'm starving~" Rei whined.

"You're always hungry," Len grunted.

"YOU TOO!"

Rin sighed, listening to Rei and Len fight about who's more hungry. _I've known these people for almost 2 weeks, and I still don't understand them! _

"C'mon, Rin-chan! What're spacing out for?!" Luki called in front of her, with everyone else there next to him.

Rin blinked. _I spaced out…? _

"Let's go! I'm hungry~" Mikuo pouted.

"Yeah, Rin-san," Piko added, gesturing for her to come with them.

Rin looked over at Len who was smiling at her. Her body became warm all of a sudden. _Well...I guess I do kinda understand them. _

Rin walked over to them, and they started their walk to a nearby restaurant.

_Even if they're idiots!_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I had lots of fun writing this chapter!

Hmmm~ this chapter is full of fluff! (pouts) I'm not very good at making fluff though :(

Oh, and a head's up! This story started a couple of weeks after everyone became seniors. Just wanted to point that out! :D

Anyways, please review for the next chapter!

Bye, bye~


	12. With You, Is Where I Want To Be

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, already chapter 12, huh…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- With You, Is Where I Want To Be...<p>

**Time Skip: The Day Before Christmas Eve**; Normal POV; Friday

Rin smiled to herself in the mirror. Over the last few months that she known the guys, she has had more fun than she ever has. _Usually when someone wants to be my friend, like how they did, I would think that person is too annoying and clingy. But...they didn't act those things at all. They actually acted the opposite. _

Rin sighed. _I can't believe what I'm even saying now...They're still idiots! _

Rin picked her comb and brushed through her blonde hair that grown to her waist. _Tomorrow's Christmas Eve...I remember a week after the festival, we had a Halloween party. I wasn't really planning to go since I'm not a big fan of that holiday. But, when the guys invited me, I just couldn't deny. _

Rin put down her yellow colored comb. _Have I gone soft? _

She shook her head. _Nah, I still think they're idiots. Anyway...at the Halloween party, I just wore casual clothes because I didn't have a costume. But then, Luki brought me some bunny costume that showed EVERYTHING! Len slapped him for it and Rei brought me just a regular, cute cat costume. Nonetheless, I had fun. Everyone wanted to dance with me, but I told them that I wanted to dance alone! Of course they still insisted! _

Rin scoffed. _I ended up dancing with every guy, even though I didn't want to. After the party, we were all exhausted and went to get some food. We talked for hours until we finally realized that it was super late. Since Luki, Rei, Piko, and Mikuo were too tired to even walk, they had to call their parents to take them home. Then, Len decided to walk me home. _

She blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks. _We talked longer than we both wanted. But, we were talking about our past, and I got to know a little bit more about Len than when we were all are the cafe together, talking about our lives. When he took me home, we were smiling and staring at each for the longest time. I stopped the weird tension between us by bowing and saying my many thank you's and sorry's. _

Rin turned to the bathroom door and opened it. The students were all on winter break because of the holiday. She skipped down the stairs happily and saw the big Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Under the magical tree, there were many presents wrapped up nice and neat. Rin had to save up most of her money just to buy presents for her mother and her five friends.

_That reminds me...the holiday after Halloween was Thanksgiving. Since the guys either didn't want to spend time with their family or their parents were out for the holidays, I invited them over so they can finally meet my mom. My mom was surprised when I told her I have friends coming over. She was so happy, she cooked all night for everything to be ready for me, her, and the guys. _

Rin sighed. _Once they arrived, she was even more surprised to see five guys right in front of her! She pulled me aside and asked me if I like any of them, and my face became immediately red! I told her they were all just close friends to me, but she wasn't convinced. Through the whole dinner, we only talked and laughed. _

Rin smiled to herself. _Luki tried to put his charm on and flirt with my mom. We all slapped him for being such an idiot! For some reason...Rei and Len wanted to make a good impression on my mom by taking out the trash and cleaning up the dishes for her. I was wondering why they were doing all of that useless stuff, especially when my mom said that she could handle it by herself. _

She started to walk to the kitchen, a sweet smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon entering her nose. _Nonetheless, we all had a nice time! My mom said that she loved all of them, especially Len. She also said that she hopes that she gets to meet them again, and that they could come here any time. I really wished she didn't say that because now, every day after we do our missions, they come over and have dinner with us! It was annoying at first, but now, it's kinda fun...I'll never admit it though! _

She walked in the kitchen, to indeed, see pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table. She quickly sat in the seat and dug into her food after saying thank you to Lily.

Lily laughed. "It was really nothing...I have an early Christmas gift for you, Rin," she said, settling herself at the table.

Rin looked up and saw Lily pouring a glass of milk for them. "Really? You didn't have to do that…"

"But, I want to."

Rin smiled heartedly. "Okay, okay! What is it?" She ate a chunk of her bacon and washed it down with the milk.

Lily's bright grin shined her face. She reached in her pocket and took out six tickets. She gestured them to Rin so she can read them. It read: "**Ice Wonderland In Crypton, Japan."**

Rin blinked. "What are these?"

Lily cut out of piece from her pancake and put it in her mouth. "Those are vacation trips to a cabin house a few miles just from here. There, you'll stay for three days, and there are six tickets. And, they're all for you and the boys to go to."

Rin gasped, her mouth wide open. "WHAT?!"

"Yep!"

"B-but…"

"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon-"

"But, what about you? There are only six tickets…," Rin mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"I'll be visiting my family. I actually have a close friend that stays in that cabin, and he'll be keeping an eye on all of you, just in case you all do something that you're not supposed to do~" Lily winked at Rin who blushed.

"A-are you sure, Mom…? Are you comfortable with this?" Rin insisted. _I want to know if my mom is actually positive about a situation like this! She always lies!_

"It's your Christmas present- I'm sure I'm comfortable and okay about this! Please…" Lily reached over and took her daughter's hand. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

Rin didn't answer.

"Promise me that you wouldn't worry, okay?"

"Um…"

"Okay?"

Rin stared into her mother's assuring eyes. She sighed and nodded. "I...I promise."

Lily smiled, letting go of Rin's hand. "That's better. Now, shall we finish this breakfast before it gets cold?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Rin was packing her things for the upcoming day ahead of her. She already called and texted the guys about the trip, and they were more than excited to hang out with her again. <em>Even though we all see each other everyday! I'll never UNDERSTAND THEM! <em>

Rin rolled her eyes and zipped up her suitcase. She was still in her night clothes, so she quickly changed into black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. She tied her blonde hair in a high ponytail.

Rin checked herself in the mirror one last time before walking out of her bedroom. Suddenly, she got a text on her phone. She took it out, reading it.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Is it alright if I come over? I have something to give to you..._

Rin texted back with an "okay" and waited for a good ten minutes until the bell rang. She opened the door and saw Len standing there with a wrapped present in his hands. He bowed to her and walked in.

"Man! It's so cold outside! But, it feels so good in here~" he sang, taking off his shoes at the doorstep. Rin felt the cold breeze slap her face and she hurriedly closed the door.

"It does feel good in here…"

"HEY! THERE'S PRESENTS OVER THERE!" Len exclaimed, running over to the Christmas tree. His eyes dazzled like a child's. Rin couldn't help the small laugh that came out of her mouth. "Oh, look! There's a present for me- two presents- THREE PRESENTS!" Len turned to Rin and embraced her. "I LOVE YOU, RIN!"

_H-how could he say that so easily?! _Rin laughed nervously, patting his back. "I-it's really nothing…"

Len let go of her and took his present that he brought in off the floor. "I actually have an early Christmas present for you, Rin." His cheeks were painted with a pink color. "I-I hope you like it."

He handed her the neatly wrapped present. Rin grinned, shaking it a little. She looked back up at Len who nodded to her. Her smile widened and she opened the present carefully.

After opening it, she found a microphone that said her full name on it. She blinked, taking it up.

Len was laughing sheepishly in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm...I didn't tell you this, but I had a talk with Ms. Kagene, and she told me that you always used to sing, and you still do. She said that you loved singing because it helped you express your feelings, since you were so shy growing up. So...I got you a custom made microphone. I hope you like it…"

Rin blushed. "I-I love it…! A lot- I do...Th-thank you, Len."

Len nodded. "It's really nothing!" She looked up at him. He gulped, stopping his talking and just staring into her eyes. She blinked, a bit confused on to why he was staring so intensly at her.

"L-Len…?"

Len swallowed. "Rin...I…"

Rin gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay…? Did you get a cold…?" She placed her hand on his forehead. Suddenly, he took her hand and she gasped. Rin was surprised by his sudden movement, her eyes wide.

"Rin...I want to…" He started to lean into her face. Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"L-Len…!"

He was so close for their lips to come in contact. She leaned back. He closed his eyes, but, suddenly, felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Len yelped in pain, holding his throbbing cheek and looking at Rin, who was the culprit of his pain.

Her eyes didn't even connect with his. "L-Len...I'm sorry...I just…" She trailed off.

Len stared at her, still shocked. "Rin…" He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry! I was just caught up in the moment and...I'm sorry!" He grabbed his things and quickly put on his shoes.

Rin ran after him. "Wait, Len!"

He opened the front door, finding that it was snowing. He walked outside, into the snowy weather. That's when she grabbed his hand. "Len…"

Len caught his breath. The snowflakes fell in their hair and on their clothes. He looked back at her.

"D-don't leave...I wouldn't know what to do...if...if you left so suddenly...please…" Tears started to well in her eyes. Len widened his eyes, but he was speechless. "Please…" Her hand squeezed his so tightly, it felt like his fingers were going to snap. But, Len didn't care. He wanted to cherish this moment he's having with her now, because he knows, he wouldn't be able to have another moment with her like this again.

"Rin…" He swiftly turned around and held her as tight to him as possible. Rin gasped, her eyes wide.

No matter how cold it was outside, her body against his kept him warm. As minutes passed, they were still embracing, no matter how many snowflakes landed on their bodies.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve; Saturday<p>

After Rin said her goodbye's to her mother, Rin heard a honk outside of her house. _Apparently, my mom's friend is going to drive me and the guys to the cabin! I actually know her friend; his name is Kiyoteru-sensei, and he's a teacher that works at my school. Kiyoteru-sensei sometimes comes over and has dinner with us, and it's almost like my real father is sitting there, across from me at the table…_

Rin waved to her mother who smiled. "Have fun, Rin!" Lily acknowledged. Rin nodded.

"Bye, Mom~!" And, she walked out the door, carrying her suitcase with her. The ground was covered with two inches of snow. _I bet there's going to be at LEAST five inches of snow at the cabin! _

Kiyoteru got out of his car and helped her with her suitcase. She bowed to him, watching him put the heavy baggage in the trunk of his car. She climbed in his dark colored van, and saw the rest of the guys there. They greeted her with loud voices and bright grins.

Rin settled in between Mikuo and Luki.

Kiyoteru looked back at the them in the mirror. "Are we all ready to go?"

"YEAH!" the guys cheered. Kiyoteru chuckled, and started to drive to the cabin.

Once they arrived, everyone gawked in awe at how big the cabin looked. "WOAH! I can't believe Ms. Kagene paid for this!" Rei gushed, rushing over to the door.

Rin stared at the cabin. _This really is big! Mom, I'll never understand how you do what you do! _

Rin shook her head and got her suitcase from the trunk, walking over to the cabin's front door. She opened it and it was even bigger in the inside.

"There are four different bedrooms. We're all going to have to share a bedroom-"

"MY ROOMATE IS RIN-CHAN!" Luki shouted, raising his hand.

"NO, ME!" Mikuo cut in.

"YOU GUYS OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! IT'S ME!" Piko volunteered. Rin, Len, and Kiyoteru sweat-dropped as they watched them three argue with each other.

"Hey...uhm...boys?"

They kept at their arguing.

"Boys…?" Kiyoteru asked quietly.

"No, no, you have to do it like this," Len said. He cleared his throat. "GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO KIYOTERU-SENSEI!"

They stopped their yelling and turned to Kiyoteru. Rin laughed silently to herself. Kiyoteru chuckled uncertainly. "Th-thank you, Mr. Kagamine."

Len winked at him.

"Anyway...Miss Kagane is going to have her own room since she is a lady, and they need their privacy," Kiyoteru started.

"AW MAN~!"

"So, you all get to pick your own roommates. Oh, and Miss Kagene?" Rin turned her attention to her teacher.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You can pick your room and put your belongings in it. I'll order some food for all of us after we've finished unpacking."

Rin nodded. "Thank you." She bowed slightly to him and picked out a room that had plain white walls and a polished wooden floor.

The room looked pretty ordinary; she didn't want anything fantastic. Rin placed her suitcase next to her bed that has baby blue colored spread sheets on it. Rin walked over to her window and opened the curtains to have a sight of what it looked like outside.

It was cloudy, which could mean that it'll snow soon. Rin sighed, placing her chin in the palm of her hand. She remembered what happened yesterday with her and Len.

_Right after our thirty minutes of just embracing in silence, I invited him back in so he can eat some hot cocoa and soup that I made for him. We talked for hours until it was sunset, and he said that he has to leave soon to pack his things...I didn't want him to leave though. Since my mom was out for the time, it was more intimate than anything! _

Rin sighed and decided to unpack her things. _I'm super hungry! I need FOOD!_

After unpacking her clothes and other items, she laid down on her bed. _I actually brought my presents for everybody with me, because I know we're going to be staying here for a couple more days. I still can't believe my mom let me go without her going, too!_

That's when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Rei. He smiled at her. "Hey, Rin-chan!"

"Hey…," she greeted back.

"May I come in?" he offered, his huge grin brightening his face somehow.

Rin nodded. "Oh, uh...yeah. Come in." She gestured for him to make his walk in her room. He looked around until sitting at her bed. "Hey, Rei?"

"Yep?"

"Who's your roommate?" she wondered, sitting next to him on the bed.

Rei stuck his tongue out. "It's Len! Ugh!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about Len though…?"

"He's not bad or anything!" Rei waved his hands around frantically. "It's just...I wanted you to be my roommate…" His cheeks turned slightly red.

Rin gave him a confused look. "Huh? M-me…?" _I don't understand…_

Rei's gaze traveled over to her window. "I-I mean...Argh! Nevermind!"

Rei stood up and stormed to her door. Rin blinked, but stopped him by quickly taking his wrist. "Wait, Rei! Is there something you want to tell me…? I won't get mad or anything."

Rei visibly swallowed. "If only I could tell you, Rin-chan…" Rin's hand slowly let go of his wrist and he opened the door. He looked back at her with a smile, but it wasn't as bright as before. "Are you ready to eat, Rin-chan?" he asked enthusiastically.

Rin stared at him. _There are too many secrets about these five guys that I need to figure out!_

"Rin-chan…?"

Rin got out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry...I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

Rin was in her bedroom, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. _Right after we ate, we put up a small Christmas tree and put all of our presents for each other under it. I got so irritated because those idiots were making the decorating so crappy and weird! But, now, everything is ready for tomorrow morning. It'll be kinda strange to celebrate Christmas without my mom, but she said as soon as I get back, we'll celebrate Christmas as if it didn't pass. _

Rin closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, she was jolted awake when she heard her door being knocked on. Rin rolled her eyes. "Come in!" she commanded, sitting up from her bed and turned on the lamp that was beside her.

In came Len, and her heart started to race. "L-Len…"

He closed the door behind him and hopped on the bed with her. _STAY. CALM. RIN. _

"Hello~" he sang, laying his head on her pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

Len laughed. "No you're not! You're talking to me, silly!" He poked her cheek. She rubbed it with her hand. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uhm…" Rin looked at her phone. "Almost midnight. Now, let me sleep please." She laid on her pillow and saw Len's face right next to her. She blushed.

"Hey...what do you want for Christmas?" Len asked quietly, his cerulean eyes staring right back at her.

Rin's face only heated more. _H-how am I supposed to answer a question like that when he's so close?! _

"Uhm...anything is fine...really…" _Wait...IS HE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?!_

Len's lips quirked in, what looked like, a smirk. "'Anything'?"

He leaned into her face. Rin widened her eyes, watching him get closer and closer to her. And, she would never forget the warm, soft touch that his lips left on her…

Rin woke up and she gasped for air, her chest heaving up and down. She was sweating dramatically. _Another...dream?! _She touched her lips. _B-but...It felt so real! I wonder why..._

What she didn't know was that a certain Kagamine stood outside her door, his face burning with a complete red color.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day<p>

Rin woke up to the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon. She yawned and did her daily routine. She fitted on some shorts that reached the middle of her thighs, black leggings, combat boots, and a grey sweatshirt. She let her hair fall down her back, and she skipped down the stairs.

There, she saw Kiyoteru placing breakfast on the table. The guys sat at the table, loudly conversing about useless stuff. When they caught sight of her, they grinned and greeted her. "Rin-chan~!"

Rin smiled small. "Good morning, and Merry Christmas."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! Can we open our presents?! Please, Kiyoteru-sensei?! PLEASE?!" Luki begged, his eyes pleading and his bottom lip pouted out.

Kiyoteru chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"YAY!"

They hopped out of their seats, running over to the small Christmas tree that held several presents underneath.. Rin watched them, her smile increasing. That's when someone grabbed her wrist. Rin blinked, looking over to see Piko there. "What're just standing there for? C'mon~"

And, he dragged her over to the rest of the guys.

"I'LL OPEN MY PRESENTS FIRST!" Rei exclaimed. He took a few presents that had his name on and it and set them beside him. He took one up that was from Rin and blushed, looking over at her who smiled at him. He grinned and opened it quickly. Inside, there was a recorder.

Rei blinked, picking up the instrument. "How'd you know I wanted one…?"

Rin smiled wider. "I once overheard you talking about how you've always wanted a recorder...I decided to get you one. Do...do you like it?"

Rei stared at it. "I...I love it...Thank you so much, Rin-chan!" He jumped up and hugged her tightly. Rin widened her eyes, a bit surprised. But, after a few moments, her smile came back and she hugged him gently.

"It's really nothing."

He let go of her. "One day, I'm going to create a song for you on it, and I'll make it with tons of love!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. _Love…? _"Oh, you really don't have to…"

"But, I want to! And, it'll all be for you." Rei flashed her a soft smile.

Rin pondered for a minute or two. "Uhm...thank you...I'll look forward to it."

"YES!"

After Rei opened the rest of his presents, it was now Luki's turn. He opened Rin's present first. Inside, there was a necklace that had a camellia at the bottom. He picked it up, confused. "Uh...not to be rude or anything, but...what is this?!" He was slapped at the back of his head.

Rin laughed. "I knew you wouldn't get it." She walked over to him and picked up the necklace from his hands. "It's means that I admire you."

"Huh?"

"All flowers have their own meaning. Camellia's mean admiration, or you admire someone else. So, I gave this to you because you're very admirable," Rin explained, handing it back to him. Luki stared at it for a long time.

"Rin-chan…"

Rin sighed, taking the necklace and putting it around his neck. "There...it looks better now." She shot him a gentle smile.

Luki felt his heart quicken at its pace. "Rin-chan…" His lips quirked in a huge, bright grin. "I'll be sure to treasure this until the day I die! I promise!" He, suddenly, kissed her cheek, and her face instantly became red.

Luki was hit again, and he started to argue at Mikuo because he kept hitting him.

Rin touched her cheek, and her mind blanked out. _Luki kissed me! Is this a dream?!_

"ANYWAY!" Mikuo said, cutting Luki off who glared at him. "I'll open my presents now!"

"But, I still have presents to open!" Luki cut in.

"WHO CARES?!"

"I DO!"

Finally, after some yelling and some slaps, Luki was able to open the rest of his presents. Mikuo was next and he, as well as Rei and Luki, opened his present from Rin first.

Rin sweat-dropped. _Why don't they just save their presents from me last…? Idiots…_

Mikuo excitedly opened his present, and what laid inside made his whole face light up. He picked up the item, which was a bracelet with a golden colored heart. On the heart was writing, it reading, "_To Someone Who Showed Me The Bright Side Of Things ~Rin Kagene"_

Mikuo quickly put the bracelet around his wrist, his cheeks red. He looked at Rin who was smiling warmly. "Rin-chan!" He ran up to her and embraced her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, EVER!"

He released her and kept examining the bracelet. "I'm going to take good care of this, Rin-chan! I'll wear it everyday, and I'll never take it off! Thank you~"

Rin nodded. "That's good to know."

Mikuo laughed shortly and opened the rest of his presents.

Next was Piko. Of course he opened the present that Rin gave him first. He carefully and slowly opened it, and the guys were waiting impatiently to see what he got.

After he opened it, which seemed like hours, he picked up the item that was in the box. "Woah…," he gawked. It was a coat that looked custom-made. It was a red color, and it had his name printed on the back of it. "Rin-san…" He tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Piko looked over at Rin. Her smile made his heart melt. "You didn't have to-"

"Nope!" she cut off. Piko blinked. "I got that for you because it somehow reminded me of you. And, I brought it to a shop so they can do what I told them to do...So, please, don't say that." She laughed a bit.

Piko's breath was caught in his throat. "Th-thank you so much, Rin-san."

"Of course." Her smile only brightened.

After Piko opened the rest of his presents, it was finally Len's turn. "I waited so long for this!" Len complained, grabbing the present Rin got for him.

"Just shut up and open it already!" Luki exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Mikuo joined in with his best friend and the two high-fived each other.

Len rolled his eyes and opened it. Rin felt her heart race in her chest. _I hope he likes it…_

Once the present was opened, he took out a violin. He blinked. _Wait…,_ he thought, _...did she actually buy a violin…?! _He looked up at her. The guys were astonished themselves, pouting onto why he gets a cool present like a violin from Rin.

"Did you buy this?" Len wondered.

Rin shook her head. "Remember that time we went to the cafe? And, I said that I used to take violin and piano lessons? Well...that's my old violin that I used to play from...since I don't play the violin anymore, I decided to give it to you...I also remembered that you told me that you wanted to play the violin*...if that's okay with you."

Len couldn't believe it. _She actually...remembered that?! I only said that because it'll be nice to play an instrument, and it would be fine if I played the violin! I can't believe she would do that…_

"Do you...do you like it?" she asked quietly. Len nodded absently.

"I love it, really...Thank you, Rin. I'm glad that you got this for me. It makes me feel...special." Len smiled to her.

Rin smiled back. "I'm glad too."

"OKAY! ENOUGH OF THAT! RIN-CHAN, IT'S TIME TO OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" Luki exclaimed.

"CAN I OPEN THE REST OF MY PRESENTS FIRST?!"

"Oh...sorry...heh-heh…"

The moment Len was done opening his presents, Luki and Mikuo slammed a huge present in front of Rin. She blinked, gulping. "Uhm…"

"It's a present from all of us! NOW OPEN!" Mikuo commanded.

Rei settled himself next to Rin, ready for her to open it.

Rin nodded and opened the gigantic present. Inside, she found tons of paper to protect the present. She sweat-dropped. _No wonder why the box is so big!_

After putting away at least ten pounds of paper, she finally saw a photo book. The cover had words on it, saying, "**To Rin Kagene, who showed us that friendship is what's really valuable in our lives." **

Rin took the photo book in her hands and looked through the photos. They were all photos of the guys, and how they looked like when they were children. _This is...amazing…_

At the end, there was a big picture of all of them. Rin was in the middle of the picture, being next to Mikuo and Luki. Luki had his arm around her and Mikuo had a bright and silly grin on his face. Then, above them stood Piko, Len, and Rei. They were all smiling warmly at the camera, and they seemed happy.

_I remember when we took this...it was right after Thanksgiving, and my mom took the picture...I can't believe they saved it. _

Rin closed the photo album and felt tears slowly well in her eyes. The guys cheered together while Kiyoteru chuckled. That's when they heard Rin sniffle and they immediately stopped.

"Rin-san? Are you okay?" Piko asked, concerned.

Tears started to go down Rin's cheek and they freaked out.

"Was the photo book that bad?! SHE HATED IT!" Luki cried.

"WE'RE SORRY, RIN-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T HATE US!" Mikuo screamed and Luki and him hugged each other tightly, crying to each other.

"Rin-chan, did you really hate your present?" Rei's voice was quiet.

Len nodded in agreement, watching Rin keep at her sobbing. "We're sorry, Rin…"

Rin sniffled. "Idiots…," she whispered, and everyone was silent. "I don't hate it at all…"

"W-why are you crying then?" Piko muttered.

"It's just...I can't believe you guys did this…" Rin whipped her tears. "On the inside…" She smiled at them brightly. "...I'm jumping around...I'm so happy, I could die…"

The guys grinned, walking over to Rin. Len kneeled down to her eye level and whipped the rest of her tears away. She blushed softly. "If only you knew how happy I am, Rin…because you're here, next to me…"

"H-huh…?"

"Yeah, me too," Rei added, wrapping an arm around her. She looked over at him. "Being here with you...is all I really asked for this Christmas. Because...you make me feel emotions that I don't feel everyday. Thank you, Rin-chan…"

Rin could feel even more tears brim in her eyes. "Guys…!" She started to cry again.

"AW NO! SHE'S CRYING AGAIN! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

* * *

><p>It was now time to go back home. Rin was packing the rest of her things with a smile on her face. <em>I actually had fun during this trip...I didn't dread a single second of it. But, now! It's time to go back home and see how mom has been doing! I still can't believe that she didn't come with me! That's completely weird…<em>

Rin sighed and zipped up her suitcase. She briefly remembered the dream that she had that night with her and Len, together, and then they kissed. She blushed, touching her lips. _I wonder why the kiss felt so real…_

She shook her head and took up her suitcase. She started to walk over to her door, but, suddenly, it was loudly knocked on. _Luki! _

Rin rolled her eyes and opened it to, indeed, see Luki there. "Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan!"

"What, what, what?"

"Come outside! It's SNOWING!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He, then, took her hand. She dropped her suitcase, and he dragged her outside. There, she saw everyone playing with and throwing snowballs at each other. Kiyoteru was packing his trunk with everyone's baggage.

Rin looked down at the ground and saw at least three inches of snow covering it. _Woah! _

"Hey, Miss Kagene?" Rin looked up to see Kiyoteru there.

"Y-yes?"

"Is your suitcase in your room? I'd like to put it in the trunk, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes, it's in my room. Thank you," she said with a smile. He nodded and walked back into the cabin to get her suitcase.

Suddenly, she felt a snowball hit her face. She gasped, and looked to who threw it at her. She saw Mikuo laughing while holding his stomach. Rin stared at him. "YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, RIN-CHAN!"

That's when Rin's eyes blazed in fire. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gulped. "Rin-chan…?" Mikuo asked quietly.

A dark and creepy laugh came out of Rin's mouth as her face darkened.

"Y-you're scaring me…"

And, she started to make snowballs faster than the speed of light. Once she was done, she threw them all at Mikuo, and he was yelping for help. Everyone just laughed at him.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU!"

"RIN-CHAN~!"

* * *

><p>After the one hour drive, Kiyoteru dropped everyone off at Rin's house. When they were out of the car, they grabbed their belongings from their teacher's trunk. Afterwards, they bowed.<p>

"Thank you for taking us to the cabin and back, Sensei," Len thanked.

Kiyoteru nodded. "Anytime! I had a lot of fun, so let's do that again some time."

"Sure!"

And, he drove off with a smile.

Rin walked up to her front door and knocked on it. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Lily. The guys greeted her, and she grinned back.

"Hello, boys! Please, come in!"

When they were settled in the house, they celebrated Christmas, as if it never passed by.

Rin smiled wide. _This really is nice...This is what I want it to be like everyday...just us friends, spending time together, and we don't worry about anything else...other than each other…_

* * *

><p>AN: **LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. **

This took me at least 3 days to type up. (fyi i write chapters ahead, so when i have writer's block, i'll always have a chapter typed up and ready to post! ;)

This chapter basically tells about friendship, and how Rin warmed up to the guys over the last few months. Afterall, all this story is about is friendship and building bonds with each other. (with romance and humor added on to it ;)

SOOO

After this chapter, or after the next chapter, that is when the story is going to have its drama! So, keep a heads out for it! (did you honestly think this story is only going to be about friendship and humor? what are you for a person? xD)

I'm also sorry if this chapter took you like, five weeks to read! I just had a lot of ideas for this chapter T^T

You people should be glad for the long chapter! (remember...reviews is my food, and i'll starve if i can't have them)

It seems as though Rinny-chan had another strange dream of her kissing Len! It isn't just a coincidence, now is it, Rin?

Oh, and those gifts that Rin gave to the guys, they were not just random ideas that popped in my head, okay?! I had to really think of them, and do research! So don't think "OH THOSE ARE SOME LAME ASS GIFTS WONDER-RIN" I HAD TO THINK ABOUT THEM YOU UNGRATEFUL MEANIES! TTT^TTT

(*btw Len didn't "technically" say anything about getting a violin in any chapters but let's pretend that Rin and Len had a conversation and he said that he wanted a violin kay? Kay)

Ahh! SUCH A LONG A/N!

Let's not make it any longer…!

So, I hoped you liked the chapter because this chapter took blood, sweat, and tears to make! Review for the next one, please!

And, bye~!


	13. Our Broken Promise

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Herrow~! Okay, so, this is the chapter that the drama will be in! So, please enjoy!

(Btw, if you're confused on to why this chapter starts on a Friday, I just time-skipped the rest of the week to get to Friday. I'm sure you'll understand if you read ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Our Broken Promise<p>

**Time Skip: After Winter Break; **Normal POV; Friday

It was another day for Rin and the guys, and the end of the week. In a few months, they graduate from high school and pursue their own individual careers.

_We're also half-way through the missions too! I remember Len saying something about me getting to know the special secret that the Possible Club has been hiding all these months! _Rin squealed happily. _I can't wait! _

Rin applied pink, sparkly lip gloss on her lips and checked herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied with her look, she walked down the stairs to her mother.

_A few days after Christmas was New Year's! I was hanging out with the guys, and we all watched the fireworks burst in the sky when it was a new year! I wished that I get to get closer to the guys, and get to know more about them. I really wish I can do that…_

"Good morning, Rin," her mother greeted, sipping at her morning coffee.

"Good morning~" Rin sang, taking a piece of toast from the counter and putting it in her mouth. "Off I go!"

"Wait Rin-"

But, Rin already walked out.

Lily sighed. "It's going to rain soon…"

Rin was walking to school now. She looked up at the sky and saw the grey clouds glare at her. Rin blinked, a little confused. _Huh...I didn't know it 's going to rain…_

She couldn't go back to her house or she'll be late for school. So, she guessed she'll just have to deal with it.

Sprinkles of rain came down on her body. Rin started to speed-walk to school. Seeing students with umbrellas over their heads made her feel hullimated.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called and she looked behind her to see Rei there. He had a huge smile on his face, with an umbrella over his head. When he was near her, he put the umbrella over her head, and the two started to continue their walk to school.

"Th-thank you, Rei...you didn't have to…," Rin whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"But, you would've got soaked! I wouldn't be able to see you get a cold because I didn't do something!" Rei assured.

Rin smiled at him small. "Thank you again...It means a lot."

"Sure!" Then, Rei started to talk about different things while they walked.

Once they arrived in the classroom, they saw everyone arguing and talking amongst each other. "We're back!" Rei called, closing the door behind him and Rin.

Rin ringed out her wet hair on the ground, but was shouted at for doing so: "HEY!"

Rin flinched. "Huh…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luki shouted.

"Ringing out my hair-"

"SOMEONE WILL TRIP AND DIE!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. _Really, Luki?_

"Be more considerate of other people's feelings, Rin-chan~" Mikuo pouted. Rin sighed and shook her head.

"Now! Line up everyone!" Len called, and they did as told.

"Who's turn is it now?" Piko asked, looking around to see who raises they hands first. And, it was Len. Piko stood back so Len can reach in the box. After he did so, he opened the folded piece of paper.

"What does it say, Len?" Rei asked, leaning over to read it.

Len had a clueless look on his face.

"Let us read it, stupid!" Luki commented.

"Yeah, stupid!" Mikuo added.

Len glared at them. _I hate it when those two are together! _He let everyone see what the paper said. "**Be left on a deserted island."**

"What the…?" Piko scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Now I get why you looked clueless…"

Rin titled her head to the side, reading it over and over again. "This isn't...right…"

"OMG! WE HAVE TO DO IT!" Mikuo exclaimed, taking Luki's hands. They both hopped up and down together.

"TOTALLY!"

"SHUT UP!"

They stopped and pouted.

That's when Len turned to their Chief, Rin Kagene. She flinched, blinking. _Why is he looking at me like that? That's kinda creepy…_

"What do you think we should do, Chief?" Len asked, smiling at her. Rei also turned to her, his bright grin radiating his face.

"I forgot that Rin-chan is our Chief! And look, you're wearing that blue thing!" Rei pointed out.

Rin reached over to the blue arm wrap that had the words, "Chief" on it. She smiled small. "Yeah...I've been having it on...ever since you guys told me to put it on…"

Rei laughed to himself. Len's eyes trailed over to him and he stared at Rei. _Rei…_ Rei caught his gaze and stopped his laughing.

"What's your deal, Len?" he asked.

Len looked over at Rin who was still smiling to herself. Len could hear Mikuo and Luki still pouting while Piko was trying to cheer them up. "Let's have a talk, Rei," Len ordered.

Rei shrugged and followed Len outside the classroom. When Len closed the door, his stern face shot over to Rei. "What are you doing, Rei? You know what'll happen if you feel that way towards Rin!" Len accused, his cerulean eyes darkening.

Rei swallowed. "What do you mean? I don't have any special feelings towards Rin-chan! If I did, would I have said something about it?!"

Len narrowed his eyes. "You better not have any feelings towards her." He turned to the door and was ready to open it until Rei's voice came up again.

"And what about you, huh?"

Len slowly turned to him. "What?"

"Why're so protective and attached to her, huh?! While we were searching for the UFO's, all you wanted to do was find her! And, you interrupted Luki, Mikuo, and Piko just joking around if she likes them or not! Do you have any special feelings towards Rin-chan?" Rei brought up.

Len's eyes glared at him. "Why would you think that?"

"It's written all over your forehead! I'm not stupid, Len." Rei scoffed. "Stay away from Rin-chan, or something will come your way."

Len was furious. He took Rei's jacket and slammed him on the wall behind them. "Say that again, or I swear- you'll never see tomorrow!"

Rei scowled. "_Try. Me._"

Len brought up his fist to punch Rei as hard as he can until the door opened. Len stopped in his tracks, and the two looked over to see Rin there. Her warm smile warmed their hearts, and they quickly got out the position they were in. "What're you guys doing out here? Playing Patty-cake?" Rin laughed a bit.

Rei looked at Len from the corner of his eye. "Hey, Rin-chan! And, we were just discussing something! Nothing important though~" He could just feel Len's frown on him. Rei skipped up to Rin and wrapped an arm around her. They turned around and walked in the classroom. Though, Rei didn't forget to look back at Len. And, Len was glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

It was now afterschool. Rin sighed in relief that it wasn't raining. The ground was wet, but it wasn't such a problem.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin turned her head to see the guys running over to her. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Here!" Mikuo threw a backpack at her. She caught it and gave him a confused look.

"What's this for?" she questioned, zipping open the blue colored backpack.

"There's clothes in it for the who deserted island thing thing!" Luki answered, walking over to her. Mikuo and Piko was beside him, hopping up and down in excitement. Rei and Len stood a fair distance away from Rin, not talking to each other because of what happened earlier.

_Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! I can't believe they found a way...Maybe they aren't idiots after all…_ Rin watched Mikuo, Piko, and Luki hop up and down together, singing some children's song all at once. _Nah, they're still idiots!_

Suddenly, they could hear Luki's phone buzz in his pants pocket. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his touchscreen, reading a text. His face lit up so bright it blinded Rin. "The boat's here! Come on, come on!"

Luki started to run to another direction. Everyone exchanged glances before trailing after him.

* * *

><p>Now, they were all on the boat to get to the deserted island. Len was watching the boat swim on the sea, peacefully. He brought up his mission and read it over again. <em>I'm super pumped! <em>

That's until he heard Rin and the guys behind him. He looked back to see Piko, Luki, and Mikuo heaved over the ship, throwing up. Rei sat at the dock, holding his stomach, ready to puke too.

"Ah!" Rin was freaking out. "L-Luki! Are you okay?!" she asked, watching Luki keep at his puking while shaking his head side to side.

Len shook his head and looked to the other side of him to see the captain there. He was humming a song to himself and drinking a beer. Len made face, looking forward. His face lit up, seeing their destination. His eyes trailed back to Rin and the guys, throwing up. "Hey!" He caught their attention, especially Rei's. "We're here!" he called.

Len and Rei caught each other's gazes. Rei narrowed his eyes at him, feeling a harsh breath come out his mouth.

Len broke the tension between them by looking forward again. Rei kept staring at him.

"Guys~ are you all okay?!" Rin exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

They started to make their exhausting walk on the sand and get to a platformed place, but then, everyone collapsed. Except Len who still had energy run through his veins.

_IS LEN EVEN HUMAN?! _Rin thought, wiping sweat off from her brow.

Len looked behind him and saw everyone on the sand, groaning in pain. "Hey, let's put up this tent already!"

"Nooo~!"

"Let's take a rest!" Rei pointed out, sweat dripping from his cheek. "Everyone's tired!"

"Yeah," Luki agreed, his whole face wet from sweat. "Let's eat something! I'm STARVING!"

Len sighed. "We'll eat something AFTER we set up the tent! If we rest now, it'll be harder for us to put it up later! C'mon!"

"Nooo~! Please~!"

Len walked over to Luki and grabbed his hand, helping him up. He did the same with Mikuo, even though they all complained and cussed at Len for being stupid.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they set up the tent. Len tightened a rope that was attached to the tent and stood proudly. "Man~ I'm hungry!" He turned to everyone, a grin on his face. "Let's eat!"

Luki ran out of the tent, pushing Piko down who was in his way. "REALLY?! FOOD IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Mikuo came running up to him. "Charbroiled burger!" Mikuo pointed to Luki.

Luki pointed to Piko. "Where's the charbroiled burger?!"

Piko pointed at the both of them. "I don't want mine charbroiled!"

They high-fived each other and Rin shook her head at them.

Everyone looked behind themselves to Rei, who was supposed to have the ice box. He had a disappointed look on his face. "Th-the ice box...is…"

Len widened his eyes. "Don't tell me…!"

Rei gulped. "We left it on the boat…"

They looked towards the sea. "AHHHHH!"

Rin just covered her ears. _IDIOTS!_

* * *

><p>Rei and Rin sat in depression, on the sand, under the tent. Rei was playing his recorder that Rin got for him on Christmas, but it was a sad song. Rin sighed, shaking her head.<p>

Then, they heard Piko, Mikuo, Luki, and Len come up to them. Piko had his phone in his hand. "Man...I tried to check where we are, but there's no signal!"

"So...we're stranded here?" Rei questioned, a big frown on his face.

"Until the boat comes, which is tomorrow," Mikuo stated, placing his chin in his palm.

"Man~ WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT~?" Luki begged, pouting to himself.

Suddenly, Piko started to laugh silently. Mikuo looked over at him, and Piko's laughter became louder. "SNAP OUT OF IT, MAD MAN!" Piko started to cry into Mikuo's shoulder.

"I can't think of anything to eat," Len said.

Rei looked over at him. "Well, we're surrounded by a sea. We could catch some fish."

"With what, Einstein?" Len shot back, glaring at him.

Rei stared at him before continuing to play a sad song on his recorder.

"Hey, stop playing your pipe!" Len commanded.

Rei stopped and glared up at him. "Don't kill my music." And, he continued.

Len narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I said stop playing your stupid pipe!"

"Ugh, guys, shut the hell UP!" Luki shouted. "I'm too hungry and tired to deal with your shouting Len! And, Rei, stop playing that thing! It's taking the strenght out of me!"

Rei looked over at Luki. Luki nodded, really meaning what he said. Rei put the recorder down, staring down at his instrument.

Suddenly, Len gasped and stood up, running into the tent.

Mikuo, Luki, and Piko flinched. "God, that scared me!"

Len came back out with his hand behind his back. He had a smile on his face, walking in front of everyone. He held up his hand that was behind his back and it held five lollipops. Everyone lined up, ready for their treat.

Len smiled wider, handing Mikuo one. "Thank you, sir!" He saluted Len and took the lollipop.

Len moved to Luki. "Oh, man! Oh, man!" He took the lollipop in his hands and began to unwrap it.

Len slid to Piko. Piko was nodding hysterically, taking the lollipop carefully.

Len was at Rin. "Thank you," she thanked with a smile.

Last was Rei. He had a grin on his face, ready to dig in. Len handed Rei the candy, and when Rei reached for it, Len held it back to him. Len's smile disappeared, and so did Rei's. "Just keep playing your pipe."

Rei blinked, watching everyone eat at their candy. "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

"YUMMY!"

"OH MAN, OH MAN!"

Rin swallowed, turning to Rei. "Uhm...Rei?" Rei blinked his eyes over to Rin. "You can eat mine." She smiled, offering him her candy. Rei's grin came back.

"Thank you, Rin-chan! You're too kind." He reached over to get Rin's treat, but Len came up to them.

Len snatched the candy away from Rin's hand. "Rin, I gave this to you and you only." Rin blinked, and Len gave her back the lollipop. Len, then, smirked at Rei.

Rei sucked in a breath. Rin looked back at him. "I-I'm sorry, Rei…"

He could feel tears well up in his eyes and he started to run away from them, whimpering to himself. Rin wanted to reach out to him, but Len would've told her no. She watched Rei flail his arms in the air as he ran across the sand.

Now, Rei was sitting on a boulder with small rocks surrounding him. He had his head in his knees, crying because Len was being so mean to him. Then, he had an idea. Rei swallowed and stood up. He took a rock from in front of him and his recorder, setting it down below him. Rei raised the rock and smashed his recorder with it. The recorder broke, and Rei took it up in his hands. The rock smashed a part of the recorder to make a sharper point at the top.

Rei hopped in the water, and he emerged a few seconds later. Now, he had fish in his hands with his destroyed recorder in the other.

Meanwhile, at the tent, everyone was still sucking on their candy. Len looked over at the guys, saying, "Hey, don't eat these so quickly. We want to make them last!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Luki agreed, eating his lollipop slowly.

Mikuo smiled at Len. "What would we do without you, Len?! OH MY SUN!"

Rin looked up and at the rest of the guys. "Uhm...where did Rei go? I haven't seen him in awhile…"

"AH! Who cares about him?!" Luki called out.

"Yeah! He's useless to us now!" Mikuo added, and him and Luki high-fived each other.

Rin sighed.

Piko laughed, but then, he stopped and stood up. That caught everyone's attention, looking the direction that Piko was looking to. There, they saw a soaked Rei holding the fish and his recorder.

Len scoffed. "Our little musician caught some fish! And here I thought he was weak to us." Len looked down at the fish and reached for it. However, this time, Rei held it back from him. The blonde slowly looked up to Rei's stern face.

"Just keep sucking on your candy*," Rei told him off. Len was speechless.

Luki, Mikuo, and Piko ran to Rei's sides. Luki smirked at Len, holding up his candy. And, he dropped it on the ground. Mikuo did as well, and Piko just followed after the teal haired Hatsune. Len gulped.

Rin walked over to Len, also a bit nervous. _What are they doing…?_

Rei and Len stared at each other.

Rin bit her lip, no words forming out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

That night, Rei was cooking the fish over a fire for everyone.

He had a smile on his lips, handing Mikuo a cooked fish. "Thank you, sir!"

Rei handed Luki a fish next. "Thank you~!"

Afterwards, was Piko. "I love you, sir!"

Rei handed Rin a cooked fish, and she gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Rei."

Rei grabbed a fish and gestured it to Len. Len reached for it, but Rei held it back to himself. Len widened his eyes. It was this time that Rei smirked.

Len watched everyone eat at their fish happily. "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

"YUMMY!"

"OH MAN, OH MAN!"

Rin took in a breath, looking over to Len who was sulking. "Hey, Len…?"

His head shot to her. Rin's heart raced. "W-want to share with me…?"

Len started to smile. But, then, Rei's voice came again. "Rin-chan, I gave this to you and you only." Rei repeated exactly what Len said.

Rin chewed at her lip. "I'm sorry, Len…"

Len growled under his breath at Rei.

Rei and Len were staring at each other for a long time.

_What is going on between them today…?_

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Len kneeled down to the sand, searching for a missing item that he left somewhere. He dug around in the sand, whispering, "Where could it be…?"

Rin saw Len searching for something of his and she walked up to him. "Len?"

He looked up, standing from where he kneeled down at. "What is it?"

Rin took something out from her pocket, and it was the same keychain with the locket that he dropped when Mikuo was fighting his rival. "Are you looking for this by any chance…?"

Len walked up to her, taking it from her hands. "Why do you have it...again?"

Rin blinked, pointing around her. "It fell somewhere over here...so...now will you tell me who that guy is in the picture? I mean...It seems very special to you…"

Len stared at her. She averted her gaze elsewhere.

Suddenly, they heard a chanting from behind them. They both turned around to see Luki, Mikuo, Piko and Rei walking up to them. The three chanted Rei's name, and Rei held another batch of fish. "REI KAGAMI, REI KAGAMI, REI KAGAMI!"

Rei felt a smirk quirk on his lips at Len's expression.

"OH MY SUN!" Mikuo exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders. "What could we do without this wonderful young man, huh?!"

Piko nodded. "I know right?! Could you get filled off of candy?! NO!"

Len stared at them all, lost for words.

"Look at these fish!" Luki added. "The Great Rei Kagami is his name!"

"REI HAS FILLED OUR ENERGY TO DO MAN'S WORK!" Mikuo yelled.

Luki pointed at Len. "BUT WHAT KIND OF MAN IS THAT?! GIVING US CANDY LIKE CHILDREN!"

Piko kept at his nodding. "HE IS AN IGNORANT PEASANT- HE SURE IS!"

"PEASANT, PEASANT, PEASANT!" the three chanted. Len took a step closer to Rei, but Luki stopped him.

"What does a candy-wielding peasant have to say to the King?!" Luki commanded.

Len stopped in his tracks.

"PRAISE THE GREAT REI KAGAMI!" Luki shouted.

"YEAH!"

Rin couldn't take anymore, so she decided to speak up. "Guys, let Len eat too. He's starving- it's only fair…"

Rei furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Rin-chan, why're taking the peasant's side?!" Mikuo accused. "How dare you go against the King like that!"

"Why?" Rei muttered.

Rin gulped, already feeling nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous! I've known them since Fall, and it's almost the end of Winter! I guess it's because I'm standing up for Len… _"I understand that there wasn't enough candy for everyone, but there's enough fish to go around…," Rin explained, and she felt her palms get sweaty.

"Why're you taking Len's side?" Rei asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rin took a quick glance of Len. "I-I'm not taking anyone's side-"

"YOU TRAITOR!" Mikuo shouted, pointing a finger at her. "YOU BELONG TO THE PEASANT!" He looked at Rei. "Kagami-sama, don't give her food until she's learned her lesson!"

"I agree!" Piko chirped in.

Rin widened her eyes. _Piko?! _"Guys-"

"Rin-chan tried to give me candy, but where is she now?" Rei muttered. Rin blinked her eyes to his disheartened face.

"Rei, please-"

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? I broke the recorder that you gave me for Christmas just for you! Why don't you understand?!" Rei exclaimed, pursing his lips together in irritation.

Rin swallowed hard. "Rei...I didn't ask you to do that...and...and Len is starving...Please...Rei..."

Rei stepped closer, but Len cut in. "Let's talk for a second."

The three stepped in too. "NOPE! NO PEASANT TALKS TO THE KING!"

Rei held them three back with the fish and the sharp recorder. They immediately stepped back. With the three holding his things, Len and Rei started to walk a fair distance away from them. Rin watched after them, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Once Rei and Len were at their destination, Len began their talk. "Why are you going this far, Rei?"

Rei blinked. "What? You started it."

"There's really no other reason?"

Rei kept silent.

"Is it because of Rin?"

Rei furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Is this whole thing just a damn excuse, and this is really about her?" Len continued. Rei averted his gaze to the side. "Tell me!"

"Is there a reason why I can't like Rin-chan?" Rei said.

"Are you asking because you don't know?!"

"You're still living in the past, Len! And, I'm the one in the present," Rei cut in.

"What are you saying?!"

"I don't care who liked Rin-chan first...because I'm over what happened then!"

Len grabbed the collar of Rei's shirt. He didn't even flinch. "You idiot!" Len shouted. Water started to swell in Len's eyes. "Are you...are you even a little sorry for Rinto?!"

Rei let out a breath. "That promise, Len...You're breaking it _right_ _now_."

Len stared at Rei, speechless.

"HEY!"

They turned their heads to see everyone running up to them. Len let go of Rei harshly, and Rei dusted his shirt off.

"THE BOAT CAME! IT'S HERE NOW!"

"COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

And, finally, everyone packed up their things and got on the boat to see a big bowl of noodles there. Rin scolded them all because they were eating too fast. That's when Rei started to cough of noodles into the bowl and everyone shouted at him for being an insect.

Afterwards, Rei and Len caught each other's gazes, and stared at each other the whole ride back home.

Rin sighed, looking into the sky. _I guess we could say that we finished the mission…! Even if there was a little bit of drama from the idiots! _And, Rin smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY FINISHED!

See, I told you there was going to be drama in this chapter!

So, we officially know that Rei and Len both like Rin. But...who is this Rinto, and why is he so important to the story? Is he the secret that the Possible Club is trying to keep?

(*OOOH! REI! THAT'S MY BOY XDD)

I guess that's about it!

In the next few chapters, I'm going to use all of the missions that everybody sent! Yay! If you still want to send a mission, I'll be sure to do it! :D

Anyway, review and see you all later!

Bye~


	14. Interestingly Alone With You!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone!

Just to let you all know, we are halfway done with the story! WOOHOO!

I also decided, for these next few chapters, Rin would get her own guy to converse with (for only these next few chapters. However, I won't do it with Rei or Len, kay?). So, for this chapter, she'll get closer to Piko...You'll understand once you read, so uh...DO IT!

Anyway, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Interestingly Alone With You!<p>

Normal POV; Monday

The weekend came and went for Rin. She never expected to have such a short weekend, especially after what all happened that Friday. Rin, honestly, did not know what was going on between Rei and Len. She had a feeling she wouldn't know, either.

So, Rin didn't even bother questioning it.

Rin got ready for school and looked out her window. It was sunny, and the ground dried up since Friday. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and that's what made Rin smile.

Rin skipped down the stairs. Lily wasn't there, sipping her morning coffee, which confused her. But, she decided to shrug it off. _She's probably still sleeping. Mother's and their sleep~_

Rin grabbed a granola bar from the counter and made her way out of the door.

Finally, Rin arrived in the club and put her things to do the side. Everyone wasn't talking as loudly or arguing as aggressively as usual. Rin raised an eyebrow. _Huh? What's up with them?_

Rin decided to light up the room. "Good morning~" she sang with a bright smile, skipping over to the guys.

"Good morning, Rin-chan…," Luki greeted back, yawning in his hand.

Rin's smile widened and she shook Mikuo and Rei's shoulders a bit. "What's been going on lately~?"

"Nothing…"

Rin frowned, huffing. "What's wrong with you all? Why're so sad?"

Len groaned, turning his attention to her. "Mid-terms are coming up, and we have to study for it!"

Rin blinked. "What's so bad about that though…?"

"WE HATE STUDYING!" Luki exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone flinched and groaned from the loud noise.

"I could help you all, if you really need it…," Rin muttered. They all beamed, running over to her.

"PLEASE?! YOU WOULD?!"

Rin's smile came back. "Yes, of course...I have one the highest grades in my classes...I don't mind tutoring you all…"

Luki squealed like a schoolgirl and brought Rin in a tight embrace. Rin widened her eyes, and he released her. "THANK YOU, RIN-CHAN~!"

Rin dusted off her shirt. "I-it's really nothing." _Geez, will Luki ever stop acting all touchy-feely whenever I offer him something?! _

"When should we do it?" Piko wondered, crossing his arms.

Rin turned her attention to the white-haired male. "Well...when's the Mid-terms?"

"Next month," Rei answered, rolling his eyes.

Rin's face lit up. "Oh! That's perfect!" Everyone looked over at her. "You all can come over this weekend. My mom wouldn't mind at all."

"YAY! HANGOUT!" Luki went up to hug Rin again, but was held back by Mikuo. Luki pouted, huffing to himself.

"Anyway, since we have that worked out, who's turn is it to choose another mission?" Len brought up, and everyone lined up to their usual spots at the table.

Piko raised his hand. He mentally prayed to not get a bad one, like the male actor mission, and dug his hand in the box. Out came the folded paper and he opened it up, reading it over. He widened his eyes, surprised.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Woah! What does it say? Show us!"

Piko took in a breath, letting the others read it. "**Say, "Yes" to everything."**

Piko fell to his knees and everyone laughed. Rin gasped. _Why're they laughing?! _Rin ran over to Piko and kneeled down. She started to rub his back, comforting him.

"HAHA! PIKO GETS TO DO WHATEVER WE TELL HIM TO DO!" Luki mocked. Him and Mikuo were holding each other, trying to keep their balance from laughing so hard.

Rei wiped a tear that came out of his eyes. "Ah~ that's priceless!"

Len grinned. "Poor Piko!"

Piko stood up, glaring at every single one of the guys. Rin stood up with him. "You better not torture me or you'll regret it so HARD!"

"Okay, can you get me-"

Before Luki was even finished with his question, Piko flashed out of the classroom.

The guys started laughing some more.

Rin sighed, shaking her head. _Poor Piko...I wonder how his school day will be…_

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Since Piko was in all of Rin's classes, it was painful to watch him torture himself throughout the whole day. He had to say yes to EVERYTHING. It's almost like being tied up and forced to watch a cheesy, sappy movie that made you cry because of the pain.

Rin felt absolutely bad for Piko.

_If only I could do something…_

The guys weren't helping either. They asked Piko to do the most dangerous and stressful things all day- they were enjoying their time torturing the poor white-head.

It was now afterschool, and Rin was ready to go home. That's until she heard footsteps run up to her, and she turned to see Piko there, which was a surprise for her.

"Hey, Rin-san," he greeted, cautiously looking around to see if any of the guys were out to get him.

Rin smiled small. "Hello. Is there something you want…?"

Piko smiled back, sighing. "I came to ask you something, if you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I wouldn't. What is it?"

"PIKO~!"

They could hear someone call Piko's name just a few feet away. Piko's eyes widened and he took Rin's hand. He started to run back into the school. Piko dragged Rin up to the school's roof, and he closed the door behind them. Piko hunched his back over, trying to get his breath again. Rin was just staring at their entwined hands.

"I think…I lost them…," Piko breathed out, standing straight. Rin nodded nervously, but her eyes were still fixated on their hands.

Piko noticed her gaze and he blushed, letting go of her hand. "S-sorry! It's just...they would bug you on asking where I was, and I decided to bring you with me."

Rin shook her head. "It's nothing...I've never been to the school's roof anyway...so it's nice to see."

Piko gave her an astonished look. "Really?! You've never been to the school's roof before? This is my favorite place to hang-out, especially during free time."

"B-but...don't you hang out with the guys during free time…?" Rin wondered. She's never spent time with the guys during free time. She only studied and did her work in an empty classroom.

Piko shook his head, sitting down on the roof, staring at the sky. "Nah. I don't have every class with them, so whenever I do want to hang out with them, it'll take FOREVER to find them. Then, they usually find me, and then we'd all hang out."

Rin sat next to him. "Really…? I didn't know that…"

Piko looked over at her. Their eyes connected with each others. "I invite you to hang out with me here then. I know you don't hang-out with the guys during free time. So, you're welcome here anytime!"

Rin smiled, amused. "Thank you for your offer, Piko."

Piko nodded, looking forward again. "I'm pretty sure you don't know much about me yet. So, it'll be nice...just sitting here, and talking to each other...all alone."

Rin shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Piko's a very interesting person. And, it almost seemed like he has different personalities. This minute, he's serious and quiet. The other, he's loud and hyper.

Before Rin was even in the Possible Club, she was always jealous of Piko. He had the best grades in the school, and she was always put in 2nd place.

What really made her mad was that he never cared about having the best grades in the school! Rin always cared, and she still does.

Piko is very mysterious, and Rin had to admit, he was a pretty good-looking guy too. His white hair glistened under the dim sun, and his green-blue eyes was so captivating, they'll make you want to stare at them forever. Piko wasn't only popular around school for his smarts, but for his looks, as well. Now, Rin could understand why.

Rin felt her face heat. _Was I really thinking that about Piko?! _

Rin frantically shook her head and stood up, ready to leave. "Uhm...I guess I'll be going now." Suddenly, she felt her hand in Piko's again, and she was pulled down.

Rin blinked. "P-Piko…?"

Piko smiled at her, and he leaned over to her body. Her heart started to race. "Piko…!" He, then, laid his head on her lap, and his eyes stared at the sky once more.

"Stay here with me, Rin-san. I feel more at peace when you're here with me," he spoke so calmly. Rin gulped.

"Uhm...okay…," she muttered. After a while, she felt her eyes flutter shut as the cool breeze danced her face.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when Rin awoke from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes and suddenly, she widened them. Right in front of her, there was Piko. He was only mere inches away. Piko widened his eyes too, and he shrieked, backing away from her face.<p>

Rin felt her face become hot.

"I-I'M SO SORRY! I JUST- I JUST SAW YOU THERE, SLEEPING AND I WANTED TO- uh…" Piko's face was as red as a tomato.

_Did he want to kiss me or something?! _Rin was speechless.

Piko was tripping over his words with a crimson face. "I-it's just...I- uhm...I-I mean! I- ARGH!"

Rin was watching him trying to form words out of his mouth.

"Y-you just l-looked so cute while y-you were s-sleeping! And-and...I couldn't help myself," Piko finally said, and he sighed to himself. "I-I'm sorry…"

Rin stared at him for a few moments. That's when she started to laugh. Piko's face only got redder. "W-why are you laughing?!"

She kept at her laughing. "It's okay, Piko. No need to be so embarrassed!" she giggled out.

Piko rolled his eyes. "You're an embarrassment, seriously!"

Rin stopped after a few moments. "So...what did you want to ask me?"

Piko raised an eyebrow, and he still had a red face. "What do you mean?"

"Before you dragged me up here...you said that you have to a favor to ask from me. What was it…?"

Piko was confused. That's until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, this was it."

Rin blinked. "Huh…?"

"I wanted to show you where I go everyday and just relax."

"Really…?" she asked, sighing to herself.

"What's wrong, Rin-san?" he wondered, settling next to her again.

Rin turned her gaze over to him, and he was just as close as before. Her cheeks were painted with a red color and she shook her head. "N-nothing...uhm...so what was your mission like?" She wanted to change the subject.

Piko groaned, his eyes trailing over to the horizon again. "Ugh! What do you think?!"

"Horrible…?"

"YES!"

Rin laughed a bit and took out her phone from her pocket. It was almost six, and she needed to eat dinner with her mother, like always.

She stood up and stretched her exhausted limbs out. "I think I should go now...it's almost dinner time."

Piko hopped up. "Can I come too?!"

Rin blinked. "Uh...if you want to…"

"YAY!"

Then, they made their walk to Rin's house. They talked about various things, but the only thing Rin was focused on was what happened earlier. _I wonder what went through Piko's mind...He's such an interesting person, and I want to learn more about him. _

Once they arrived to Rin's house, Lily was more than happy to see Piko there. She cooked just enough for more than two people, which seemed convenient at the moment.

After a few hours of just talking and eating, Piko said that he had to go home. Rin walked him to the door, opening it for him. She closed it behind her, and the two stood there in silence.

"I had a lot of fun today," Piko brought up.

Rin looked at him and nodded. "Definitely."

"I want to spend more time with you, Rin."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean…?"

"I know that we spend time with each other alot, but that's with the guys. I want us to be alone when we spend time together. It seems whenever I want to speak to you...you seem so far away…," Piko explained, looking at the ground.

A breeze went by. _Too far away, huh..._ "I see…," Rin muttered.

Piko gasped. "Oh! I mean...If you don't want to, you don't have to! I just…"

"I'm sorry, Piko."

Piko was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"I guess I have been distant lately...and from now on, I'll try my best to be more brighter...even if it won't look right." Rin sheepishly laughed.

Piko stepped closer to her. "You're already bright, Rin-san. Even when you enter that classroom, you always make the room shine. I don't know what we would all be doing if we didn't have you by our side...especially mine."

Rin gave him a clueless look. "But...I'm not like Miku or Luka or Meiko...I'm not bubbly like them...Why do you all think those things about me?"

Piko wrapped his arms around her. The cold breeze came by, and his warmth protected Rin from it. "Because you're our Chief."

Rin stayed silent. She closed her eyes, breathing in Piko's interesting scent. _He really is an interesting guy, though…_

His hold on her tightened.

They stayed like that for a while.

When he released her, he smiled at her. "I hope we get to do this more often. Don't hesitate to ask~!" Piko said, winking at her.

Rin had a faint pink color on her cheeks. "Um...Yeah, I will. Thank you for everything, Piko...I'll take it into consideration." She bowed her head to him and waved. "Bye."

"Bye~!" And, he walked away.

Rin sighed and walked back into her house. There, she saw Lily smirking at her. Rin raised a curious eyebrow. "Uhm...is there something wrong?"

"I see how you play~" Lily wiggled her eyebrows. Rin was still confused. "You have five guys that like you, and you don't even know it!"

Rin's face became completely red. "THEY DON'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT!" She started to walk to her room. But, then, Lily's voice came again.

"Don't do anything reckless up there! ALL ALONE~!"

"MOM, YOU'RE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 14, done!

So, I will do the same thing that I did with this chapter to Luki and Mikuo. Not Rei and Len though because they already had enough of Rin-Rin time~! ;D

These chapters will be pretty short, just to take a break from the longer chapters. But, I will make them at least 2,500+ words! You can guarantee it!

Also, I'll only choose 2 more missions from everyone! (Thank you Laura for sending this one :D)

After I do that, I'll go back to the drama~! So, please stay tuned, peoples!

Also, thank you all for 2,000+ views! Means lots and lots! Let's try to get to 5,000 views *hint hint*

Anyway, thank you for reading and review for me if you liked the chapter! Bye~!


	15. Be My Only Candy!

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: ALREADY CHAPTER 15?! Woah~ I'm so happy that this story is getting so far already!

But, I'll have to thank all of you for that!

I should really make a fanbase name…

Anyway, on this chapter, we're going to focus on Rin x Mikuo~! Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Be My Only Candy!<p>

Normal POV; Tuesday

Rin woke up that next day feeling refreshed for the new day. She yawned and stretched. After hearing a satisfying pop from her arms and her back, she jumped out of bed.

Once she was done getting ready, she went down the stairs, and yet again, didn't see Lily. Rin raised an eyebrow at this. _Okay, this is getting a little weird now…_

Rin shrugged and made her way to the front door. It was a sunny day, and it shined down on every student walking to school.

It was almost the end of January, and then, February would roll up. Rin never liked February. It's the month of love and passion, and that made Rin sick. Everywhere she went, there was a couple, smooching each other's faces off. Rin couldn't help BUT be disgusted.

Plus, every girl in her school would complain about "not getting a Valentines" from their crush or boyfriend. _Don't they have anything better to worry about?! Like, school work?! _

Rin didn't have a big problem about not getting a Valentines because it was pointless. Back then, she didn't like a boy, and boys didn't like her. The main thing that stuck to her is that Lily would bug her about giving a special guy a Valentines. Then, they would both spend all night making chocolate for no damn reason. The next day, Rin would eat it all herself, just to make her mother feel better about herself.

Rin absolutely hated that.

Once Rin was in the classroom, she was glad to see everyone talk loudly, as usual. They stopped when they heard the door close. "Rin-chan~!"

Rin smiled at them, walking over to the table. "Hello. Are we ready?"

"YEP!"

Mikuo had to pick the next mission, and he was happy about that. He dug his hand in the small box and felt a mission. His face lit up and he took the paper out. Unfolding it, he read it. Then, he paled.

Luki put his hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What does it say, bestie?!"

Mikuo let the others read it. "**Wear the ugliest girl clothes and walk around school."**

Everyone was silent. Then, they bursted in laughter. Mikuo's face turned red in embarrassment, slamming the paper on the table. "Hey~! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

They only laughed more.

Rin felt a small giggle come out her mouth. She watched Mikuo whine and pout. "GUYS~!"

After a good five minutes of laughing, Len wiped a stray tear from his eyes. "Woah!" Another chuckle came out. Mikuo glared. "Anyway! Who has ugly girl clothes?"

Everyone turned to Rin who jumped back. That's when she gave a hurt expression. "I-I don't have ugly clothes…! My clothes are quite decent, if I do say so myself," she tried to convince.

Luki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, suuuurrreee~"

Rin pouted at them.

"I have an idea!" Rei piped up. "You know how Ms. Yowane has this closet in her classroom for some reason?" Everyone nodded. "Since we all have classes with her together, we can sneak in her closet and steal her clothes! I think we can all agree that she wears the ugliest clothes in mankind."

"Yeah, that's true…," Piko stated, nodding.

"Is that the plan?" Luki asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah!"

"YOU GUYS LIKE WATCHING ME SUFFER, DON'T YOU?!"

* * *

><p>Ms. Yowane taught science, and Rin absolutely loves science. But, Ms. Yowane was always a bitch to every student, and she LOVED to make projects every week. Oh, even better: they have to be turned in the next day.<p>

Now, Rin didn't really have a problem with that. But, every week? Yeah, you're a bitch.

Ms. Yowane was now handing out worksheets for the students to do. Afterwards, she walked back to her desk and started reading some erotic novel about muscled men "doing" this one woman.

Rin looked back at the boys who smirked at her. _Game on._

"Hey, Ms. Yowane?" Luki erupted.

Ms. Yowane rolled her eyes and looked at the Megurine. "What?" she hissed.

Luki stood up from his seat with his worksheet in hand. "I have a question about this one problem." He walked over to her desk and started to ask pointless questions.

Rei nodded to himself and stood up also. He walked over to the closet quietly, and he felt like a ninja! He placed his hand on the door handle, twisting it open, but found out that it was locked. "No~!" He looked back at Len. "Locked."

Now, it was Len's turn. Len got out of his seat and sneaked up to Ms. Yowane's desk. There, he saw the special keys to the closet. Luki was still asking stupid questions, and Ms. Yowane looked like she wanted to kill him.

Len took the keys in his hand and started to sneak over to his seat again.

"You know what, I don't care! Go back to your seat!" Ms. Yowane yelled at Luki. He flinched and nodded.

"Y-yes, ma'am…," he started to trudge to his desk. That's when he saw Len and they smirked to each other. Luki watched Len throw the keys to Rei who caught them perfectly. Rei looked back at the teacher to make sure that she was reading now. She looked like she was almost breathless from the book. Rei shuddered and turned back to the door.

He slowly unlocked it and opened the door. Inside, he saw so many ugly dresses that he wanted to throw up. Since Rei's mission was done, he walked over to his desk after patting Piko on the shoulder.

Piko was alerted and he tip-toed over to the closet. Once he was inside, he saw the ugliest dress in the closet. So he picked it up, walked out the closet, and closed the door softly. Piko walked over to his desk, tucking the dress inside it.

Now, it was Rin's turn. She looked back at Piko, and he threw the keys at her. She caught them and smiled. She glanced at the rest of the guys who gave her big grins.

Rin stood up from her seat and walked over to the teacher's desk. Since there was a box of tissues on a table just beside her desk, she pranced to it. Before she got a tissue, she secretly put the keys back on Ms. Yowane's desk who was still focused on her book.

Rin looked at the guys who were high-fiving each other and whispering that it looked awesome to each other. Mikuo, however, was still pouting to himself.

* * *

><p>Now, it was torture time for Mikuo. Not only did he have to wear the dress, but he had to wear makeup and a wig that Piko "casually" has.<p>

As he walked around school with them all on, everyone laughed at him. He tried to keep his face hidden from the bastards, but it seemed like they already knew it was him!

It seemed like forever until he, finally, met back with the guys. They were laughing so hard, they started cramping. Rin was giving him a look of sympathy, even though she wanted to laugh, as well.

Mikuo took the wig off his head and threw it down. "YOU GUYS ARE SO EVIL!"

Rin patted him on the back. "It's okay, Mikuo. We all have to do this sometime."

Mikuo swatted her hand away. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Mikuo sighed as he packed his things in his backpack aggressively. He was still in the club's classroom, and everyone already left to go home. He was mumbling curse words to himself, saying how he'll get them back and how stupid they were.

Suddenly, the door opened. Mikuo flinched, looking up to who came in. _Rin-chan! _Rin didn't seem to notice him as she walked over to get her backpack from the table. Mikuo took a few moments to stare at her, admiring how graceful she looked.

"Oh, hey Mikuo...didn't see you there." Mikuo got out of his reverie when Rin's voice came.

Mikuo grinned, taking his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Yep! What are you going to do nw, Rin-chan?"

Rin also took her backpack. "Uhm...I was just planning on going home...what about you?"

"I'm going to the candy shop just down the street!" Mikuo exclaimed happily.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Candy shop…?" _I didn't know there was a candy shop down the street! Where have I been?!_

"Yeah! You've never heard about it? It's called, 'Be My Only Candy'. It's super popular here in Crypton!"

Rin seemed interested. Although, she's not a big fan of candy, it seems like fun. "Okay. Can I come with you, if you don't mind…?"

Mikuo's heart started to pound. _Date?! WITH RIN-CHAN?! _"Ah- oh- uh- YEAH! Of course!" he stammered.

Rin smiled gently. "Thank you."

Mikuo took her by the wrist and dragged her down the hall and out the school. They stopped a few moments later, and Rin looked forward. The building was painted in pink, almost looking like candy.

"Here it is~" Mikuo sang, gesturing to the building.

Rin nodded. "It's looks…"

"AMAZING?!"

"Y-yeah…"

Mikuo squeezed her hand, alerting her. She looked over at him. His teal hair was sparkling in the sun, and his equal teal eyes were shining, like a child's. Everything about Mikuo was eye-catching; it just seemed so unrealistic. "Hey! I'm going to take you out back, where I usually hang out at."

Rin gave him a confused look. "Does the boss allow you to do that…?"

Mikuo grinned. "Sure! She's super nice and gives me candy for free! She's almost like a mom to me."

"Okay."

And, he takes her to the back where there was a field of healthy grass with gorgeous flowers planted on top of it. Mikuo closes the gate behind him that allows people to come in. "No one is really allowed back here except me and the employees. Oh, and the boss too!"

Mikuo let go of Rin's hand and she looked up at the sky. It was still sunny from that morning, and it shined down on her face. She sighed in contentment. _This is nice…_

Mikuo just stared at her. Her hair was glistening in the sun's rays. Her cerulean eyes showed innocence and pureness. Her content smile made her stomach flip millions of times. _What's this feeling…? _

"Rin-chan…?" he called out.

Rin blinked, looking back at him. His lips held a soft smile, something that she hasn't seen in a while. _He usually grins so wide and bright that it blinds everyone who looks at it. _"Yes, is something wrong?"

"I think…" Mikuo swallowed.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What is it?"

Mikuo stayed silent, trying to find his words.

"Mikuo…~?" Rin whispered, waving her hand in his face. Suddenly, he took it and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Rin's eyes widened in surprised. "M-Mikuo...!"

Mikuo started to lean into her face. She was frozen, unable to move. _W-what is happening?! _

He was so close into kissing her. Rin held in her breath, feeling something burn into her eyes. Mikuo stopped as a stray tear starting going down her cheek. His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly let go of her. "R-Rin-chan! I-I'm so sorry…! I just...I wasn't thinking straight...Please don't cry!" he said desperately, taking her into an embrace.

He let go of her after a while and held her face in his hands. There were a few tears on his cheeks, so he decided to wipe them off with his thumb. Rin blushed, swallowing.

Mikuo smiled at her. "I like you, Rin-chan."

Rin blinked. "W-what…?" _Did he just say that?!_

Mikuo's face turned completely red and he hopped away from Rin. "I-I MEAN- I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I-I MEANT IT LIKE, I LIKE YOU AS MY FRIEND! Like, my BEST friend!" He laughed nervously.

Rin stared at him. Her lips cracked in a smile. "Thank you, Mikuo. I like you a lot too."

_Her smile...it's so beautiful…_ Mikuo nodded, a grin on his face. "Me too! You showed me how grateful friendship is. And, look!" He pointed to his wrist where the bracelet that Rin gave him lay. "I wore it!"

"You did…" Rin examined it. _Honestly, I completely forgot I gave this to him…_

"I promised that I would wear it everyday! And I have. Just for you…" There was a pink color painted on his cheeks.

Rin stared at him, amazed. "I'm glad. You're too nice." A bright smile was planted on her face.

_No...I can't fall for her! It'll be too complicated to deal with…_ Mikuo sighed. _I mean...If I say it now, would it help me in the end? Since I have my feelings out there? _Mikuo looked up at Rin who started twirling around in the field. _Is it such a good idea? What would she think? Is this the right time? It has to be...we're all alone, with no one to bother us at all…_

Mikuo took in a breath. _Okay...here goes nothing…_

"Rin-chan?" he whispered in the air.

Rin turned around and he instantly regretted it. _Ah...maybe later!_

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

Her big eyes and her small face just made his heart melt. _I mind as well. Now or never, right? _Mikuo exhaled.

"I think...I've…" Mikuo gulped. _This is harder than I thought! _Rin raised her eyebrows, curious. Mikuo sighed. "N-nevermind…"

Rin pouted, "Hey~ tell me. You can't just leave me hanging. That's no fair." Her lip drew out in a such a cute pout. Mikuo could barely breathe.

_Man~ Now I have to say it when she's like that! ARGH! _"Okay, okay!" Rin's face brightened. "I think...I've…"

"Yeah…?" she urged.

"I think I've…" Mikuo had to take a moment. _C'mon Mikuo! You confessed to tons of girls before! _"I think I've fallen for you!" he blurted all at once before covering his mouth with his hand.

Rin stared at him, speechless. "What…?"

Mikuo looked over. "I think I love you, Rin-chan. I'll understand if you don't like me back, and I'm fine with it. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, and protect you when you need it. I won't ever bring it up! But, today...can we spend the whole day together…?" He walked up to her and took her hands. "All alone…?"

Rin's eyes trailed down to their hands. "Mikuo…"

"For me…?"

She looked back into his eyes again. "I mean…"

"I understand-"

"I'm really glad you went out and said that...I don't think I can return your feelings any time soon either…," Rin cut in. Mikuo listened to her. "But...I'll always remember your confession...So, thank you."

Mikuo's heart started to race. "We can still stay friends, right…?"

Rin nodded, squeezing his hand in hers. "Yes, of course. _Best _friends."

Like that, they really did spend the day together.

And, with their hands entwined with each others.

* * *

><p>AN: So! That was...that!

Rin just softly friend-zoned Mikuo :I Sorry Mikuo

I have an announcement to make! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! I think this is like my...4th story that hit 100 reviews…? I'm really happy about that, even though it took longer than usual! But, I ain't complainin'

(Thank you KasunaVC for this mission :D)

I also want to blabber about something! Okay, so you know how each month on the Traffic Graph for your story, it restarts the whole view thing? That really throws me off! Yesterday morning, I was so confused, and then I got pissed! I don't like that T^T

Ah, that's enough today!

Please review and see you later~


	16. The Star Is Something We Share Together

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome to chapter 16~!

(finally, fanfiction fixed itself again!)

The last pair I'm going to focus on, and then, we'll get back to the original plot! Rin x Luki~!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- The Star Is Something We Share Together...<p>

Normal POV; Wednesday

Rin yawned at she made her way to school that morning. She was extremely tired from last night, and she didn't get the sleep that what she wanted.

The cold air somewhat woke her up, but it still wasn't enough. Rin grumbled something under her breath. _I hate being sleepy…_

Finally, Rin arrived in the classroom. It was only five minutes until the bell rang, and everyone was complaining about her being late. Rin simply ignored all of the idiots.

"Who's turn is it now?" Mikuo asked enthusiastically, like usual. It was Rei's turn and he sighed to himself.

He stood in front of the box and dug his hand inside the hole. A paper came out and he unfolded it. He widened his eyes and threw the paper down on the table. "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! NOOOPPPPEEE~!" Rei shouted.

Luki blinked and picked up the paper. He then giggled to himself. Mikuo hopped next to him. "What does it say?" Mikuo muttered and read the letter. The two best friends then started to laugh loudly to each other.

Len snatched the paper from Luki's hands, reading it. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out his mouth. He let Piko and Rin read it. "**Be completely honest for a day." **

They all turned to Rei who crying to himself. "You gotta commit, Rei~!" Luki sang and him and Mikuo laughed some more.

Rei ran over to them, falling to his knees. His hands were together in a beg while his eyes were big like a child's. Rin almost felt sorry for Rei. _Almost._

"Please don't let me do it! PLEASE!"

Piko placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsk, tsk, Rei! You gotta do what the mission says~"

"NOW I SEE WHY MIKUO WAS SO MAD YESTERDAY!"

With that, the bell rang and everyone got their things for their first class. Rei was still on his knees, crying to himself. Rin sighed, walking back up to him. She patted the top of his head and he looked up, water swelled in his eyes. Rin sweat-dropped. "It's alright, Rei. The day will be over before you know it." Her mouth almost let out a giggle. _Almost._

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me?!"

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

And, Rei really did have to be completely honest with everything. Len thought many times about taking the whole "mission" for an advantage to make Rei spill the beans about Rin. But, since he's a "nice guy," he let him go easy this time.

Rin walked out of the school and stretched. She had tons of homework to get done, so she decided to go straight home. "Rin-chan!"

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, no! _

She turned around to see Luki there. Mikuo wasn't there with him, which surprised her gratefully. _Probably because of yesterday…_

Once Luki was up to her, he had a bright grin on his face. Rin had to force a smile on her face. "What are you about to do, Rin-chan?" Luki asked. His whole aura was just bright. That's one of the many things that Rin admired about Luki.

Rin shrugged. "I'm going home to do homework-"

"Can I come?!"

She blinked. "I-I mean...do you need help with yours, too…?"

Luki gave her a clueless look. "Uh...No, I want to spend time with you!"

Rin's face became stern. "Well, you can't come over unless you need help!" she said, matter-of-factly.

Luki sweat-dropped. "Oh, I mean! I do need help with my homework! I was just yanking your chain~"

Rin shook her head. "Whatever...let's go, I guess…"

"YAY!"

And, they made their walk to Rin's house. Luki was talking about different stuff at one time. Through the whole wall, she wondered how Mikuo and Luki were so close. _I guess because they're the same person or something?_

Rin didn't talk at all through their whole walk. But, personally, she's more of a listener than a talker. This time though, she didn't even want to listen to Luki blabber about pointless shit.

Finally, they arrived in front of Rin's house. She took out her house keys, and Luki, behind her, seemed pumped to walk into Rin's house the 50th time. Once the door was opened, he raced into the warm house, plopping on the comfortable couch. Rin closed the door behind them. She started to look around for her mother. "Huh...Mom's not here today…"

Luki smirked at her, patting the spot next to him on the couch. "That means we don't get interrupted then~"

Rin rolled her eyes. _I think Luki is the biggest idiot out of all the guys. Mikuo and Rei are close seconds though! _

Rin sat at the couch, but not next to Luki. She didn't trust him when he did stuff like that. She got her backpack and took out her homework, ready to do it and get over with it. She looked over at Luki who was giving her a strange face. "Are you ready…?" she asked absently.

Luki sighed, nodding his head, defeated. He took out the same homework, and the two started on it.

Five minutes later, Luki groaned and threw his pencil down. "This is too hard! I need a break~"

Rin sighed again. "We can take a break, I suppose…"

"AW! YOU'RE SO KIND!"

Rin leaned back into the couch after putting all of her half-way done homework away. "What do you want to do…?" she wondered, looking over at Luki.

Luki scooted closer to her. "Just sit here, and stare at you because you're really pretty~"

Rin blushed, scooting away from him. "D-don't joke around with that…"

Luki scooted closer. "I'm not! You're really beautiful!"

Rin scooted some more. "N-no I'm not…"

Even closer. "Yes you are, Rin-chan! And stop scooting away!"

Rin scooted some more, but then, she fell off the couch. Luki laughed quietly to himself. "That's what happens when you scoot away from me~!"

Rin blushed darker, hopping back on the couch with a crossing of arms and a huff. "Sh-shut up…"

Luki laughed some more. "You're nice, Rin-chan."

Rin looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What do you mean…?"

"You brought me over here, even though I didn't even want to do homework! Thank you!" Luki grinned. Rin felt her heart beat against her chest.

_I have to admit...he looks cute smiling like that…_

"Y-you're welcome, I guess…"

"Can we get back to homework?!" Luki exclaimed. Rin was surprised by that statement. But, it looked like he really meant it and they started back on it.

This time, Luki was still talking about pointless shit. Yet, Rin was interested.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

They finished their homework in the late afternoon. Now, Luki and Rin were out in the balcony, gazing at the night stars that lit up the sky. Rin was smiling, enjoying the view.

"This really is cool," Luki gawked, his eyes forever fixated on the stars.

Rin nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

Luki stepped closer to Rin, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and her eyes widened. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

Rin was speechless. She could only feel her face getting hotter and hotter by the second. "Uhm…"

Luki pointed up at a certain star. "You see that star right there, Rin-chan?"

Rin looked up to where he was pointing at. It was a pretty big star, and it was shining the brightest. "Yes...what about it…?"

"That's the star we share together from now on. So, whenever you look up at the sky and see that star...that's us." Luki's voice was so gentle and soft- it almost sounded like it came from a different person.

Rin smiled small. "Okay...I'll be sure to remember that-"

"And never forget it either," Luki cut in, his eyes trailing over to her face. They stared at each other for a long time until Rin broke it by nodding.

"I promise."

Luki smiled passionately.

_The star is something we share together…_

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

The weekend came up faster than expected. Rin remembered that the guys had to come over to study for mid-terms that was just two weeks away.

They spent the whole day just hanging out as a big group. Occasionally, Piko, Mikuo, and Luki would look over at Rin and their heart beats would quicken.

Soon, they all decided to leave Rin's house. After waving and all, everyone took their leave.

Rin waved after them. Suddenly, she saw Luki looking back at her with a smile. Rin blinked, before smiling back. "Bye, Luki."

"Bye, Rin-chan~! See you Monday!" And, he walked off into the darkness.

Rin sighed, closing the door. _This week has been more confusing than anything else. _

Rin made her way up to her room. It was dark outside when she looked out the window. She stood there before walking over to her window. Looking up into the sky, she saw the big star that was shining the brightest out of all of them.

Rin smiled wide.

"_That's the star we share together from now on. So, whenever you look up at the sky and see that star...that's us."_

* * *

><p>AN: Shorter chapter because I had to put this out quick! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of days- busy with projects and such (stupid science teacher -_-)

I also would've updated sooner, but fanfiction was down for some reason, and I couldn't even get on my own profile. And that sucks ass :/

However, now that we're done with building stronger bonds with the guys, it's time to get back to the drama! That's what we're all here for, huh? :D

(thank you Abyss The NEET for the mission :D)

Sorry again for the short chapter. When motivation goes down, what do you expect, hm?

Anyways, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Bye~!


	17. Let The World Revolve Around Us

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello~! Welcome to my story!

Man, it's already been a month since I last created this story! I almost want to cry! T^T

Good news: We're almost done with the story! About 3-6 chapters left, I'd say?

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.<p>

Chapter 17- Let The World Revolve Around Us...

**Time Skip: Valentine's Day; **Normal POV; Friday

Rin absolutely hated Valentine's Day.

Just that night before, Lily came home with so many bags, she could barely make her walk into the house.

Rin almost wanted to throw up from seeing what was in the bags. Yep. _Chocolate ingredients. _

They worked on the chocolate all night. They burned the chocolate a few times. They overcooked the chocolate a few times. And they tasted the chocolate, only to find it completely disgusting a few times.

After they were done with the torture, Lily handed Rin the box of chocolates. "Give that to one of the guys you _love_, okay?" She said all that with chocolate stains on her face and clothes and a weak grin.

Rin rolled her eyes and made her walk into her room.

"REMEMBER TO DO SO!"

"SHUT UP MOM! IT'S TOO LATE!"

Now, Rin was extremely tired while walking to school the next day. She had her box of chocolates in her backpack and she was planning on eating them all when lunch rolls around. However, she has had a few thoughts if she wanted to give someone the chocolates this year. _Len...maybe…? _Her face became red immediately.

_W-what would the others think…? UGH SO CONFUSING!_

When Rin arrived in the classroom, she didn't see everyone in there. The only person who was in the classroom was Len. She widened her eyes. _Wow, how convenient…_

Len was sitting in a chair, staring out the window with a blank face. He seemed to have something on his mind. Rin stood there, staring at him. After a few moments, she realized that she was being completely creepy and she shook her head.

Rin set her backpack down, unzipping it quietly so he can't hear it. She took out the wrapped gift that had a big red bow on it. She closed her eyes. _Let's do this…_

She put the box behind her and walked over to Len. "Hello," she greeted.

Len jumped. He looked up to see Rin there with a smile on her small face. He felt his chest warm up all of a sudden. "Hey, Rin. What is it?"

She looked around the classroom. "Uhm...where's the rest of the guys at…?"

Len laughed, hopping out of his chair. "They all got in trouble with Ms. Yowane! I was the only one to slip right out~" His eyes sparkled.

Rin sweat-dropped. "Okay…?"

"Anyway, seeing as though we can't do a mission, we should head to class, don't you think?" he suggested, ready to get out of the stuffy classroom.

Rin quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. _Two minutes left…_

Before Len walked out the classroom, Rin caught his arm. "H-hey...Len…" She started to feel her face burn when he looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he wondered, concerned.

Rin let go of his arm, clutching at the box behind her. She looked to the side. _Why am I so nervous?! _

Len raised an eyebrow. "Rin…?"

Rin took in a breath. She stared at Len in the eyes, but quickly, lost hope. She sighed, slouching. _I'm pathetic! _"N-nevermind…"

Len blinked. "Uhm...okay…?"

Then, the bell rang.

Len grinned. "Ready?!"

Rin nodded with a sigh. "Y-yeah…"

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Rin nodded to herself when she saw Len and the rest of the guys in their usual spot outside for lunch. _Okay...since this morning was such a failure, I'll just have to give it to him now! But first...I have to drag him away from the guys! But...how?_

She swallowed, making her walk to them. She had the box of chocolates in her skirt pocket with her lunch tray in hand.

Luki noticed her first. "Rin-chan~! Come on, come on! Don't be a slow poke!"

Mikuo sat next to him. "Yeah, sit by me~" He patted the spot next to him. Rin did so, and to her other side, Rei sat.

Rei pointed at the orange on her tray. "Can I have it~?"

Rin's eyes darkened. "Never touch my oranges…"

Rei widened his eyes and laughed nervously to himself. "O-okay…" _SHE SCARES ME!_

"Anyway~" Mikuo brought up. "We were just talking about how many girls gave us Valentine's today~" He looked over at Luki. "How many did you get? I got five!" He winked at him.

Luki spoke proudly with his hands on his waist. "I got ten!"

"AW MAN!"

"I got four!" Rei cut in, pretty glad he got that many. But, it would've been even better if he got one from Rin as well.

"I got six," Piko said, like it didn't matter.

Mikuo started to cry.

"I got fifteen," Len told and Luki bursted into tears with Mikuo by his side.

Rin laughed a little. She looked over at Len who was staring at her. She felt her cheeks burn, looking back at the grass. _Okay...now's the time to give him the chocolates…_

Rin glanced at all the guys who were talking loudly to themselves. They would laugh, but then argue about something stupid. Rin set her tray down beside her and walked over to Len. He looked up at her. "What's up?"

Rin faintly touched the box of chocolates. "Uhm...can we talk for a bit?" she asked.

Len nodded, standing up and stretching. He was cut off from his stretch when Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him to a secluded place in the back of the school.

When they arrived, Rin gulped. Len was confused. "Uh...that was kinda weird!" Len exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

_Not the most subtle way to do it, but it worked! _

Rin took the box out of her pocket and handed it to him quickly. Her head was down so he couldn't see her complete crimson face. Len stayed quiet. "L-Len…," she started. "I-I never did this b-before...b-but...please, a-accept them…" Her voice was so low, he can barely even hear her.

That's when she felt her hands being grabbed. Rin blinked, looking up to see Len smiling down on her. "Rin…" She dropped the box when he entwined their fingers together. "Thank you…"

Rin felt her heart pound. Her legs were giving out on her, and her face felt like it was on fire. "Len…I…" She could feel her lips quirk up in a soft smile. Len was staring into her eyes so intensely, she could almost melt under his gaze.

Len, then, wrapped his arms tightly around her. Rin closed her eyes, enjoying the time that she's having with him.

She finally felt content.

"Wait, where did Len and Rin-chan go?!" Luki shouted, standing up with an alert look on his face.

"I know! They just disappeared!" Mikuo added, also standing up.

"Are they spies?!"

"THEY HAVE TO BE!"

"THERE'S NO OTHER ANSWER!"

"SPIES~~~"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Piko shouted, already hearing enough from the two idiots.

Rei nodded in agreement, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I swear- whenever you two are together, it's just torture on my head!"

"Why are all so mean to us~?!" they pouted together.

Piko sighed and stood from the grass. "I'm going in now. Tell me if you find Rin-san and Len. Bye." He waved to Rei who smiled at him.

"Bye!"

Rei watched Piko walk into the school, carrying his tray with his leftovers on it. He glanced at Luki and Mikuo who were still crying on how the guys never accept them for being themselves. Rei rolled his eyes.

_I guess I should be the smart one and look for Rin-chan and Len now…_

He made his walk to the back of the school. _They have to be back here! _He peered around the corner, only to see Len eating chocolates while Rin was blushing, laughing happily.

Rei blinked. He widened his eyes, realized what's happening right before his eyes. _Rin-chan made chocolates for Len…! _

He felt a growl come out his mouth. He stormed to the school, passing Luki and Mikuo who called out for him.

_This is not how it's supposed to happen!_

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Rin stretched out her arms when it was finally afterschool time. _Another weekend is coming upon me! Ah~ I love weekends! _

She had a grin on her face. Not only was she happy that it was the weekend, but she was also happy that she succeeded in giving Len the Valentine's chocolates.

Now, she was making her walk to her house and enjoy her weekend as best as she can.

"Rin-chan!" someone called for her.

Rin recognized that voice. _Rei? _She turned around to see, indeed, Rei walking her way. He had a big grin on his face when Rin got a more clear sight of him. She smiled small. "Hello, Rei."

"Hey, Rin-chan! What are you about to do?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Oh...uhm...I'm just planning on going home...," she answered, scratching the back of her head.

Rei ginned brighter. "Are you hungry?" he wondered, excited.

Rin blinked. "Uh...sure…?"

Rei took her wrist. "GREAT!" And he dragged her to the nearest cafe that there was.

They seated at a booth and the waiter gave them the menus. "Tell me when you're ready," he said with a warm smile.

Rei nodded, picking up his menu. Rin had a huge scowl on her face when he looked back at her. He pouted, "What's the matter, Rin-chan~?"

"Well, I dunno...I guess because I was dragged here without my permission!" she yelled, her eyes raging.

Rei laughed sheepishly under her stone gaze. "Uh...I-I'm sorry! I was just super hungry and I saw you and I decided, 'Hey! I can't go alone! Why don't I bring Rin-chan with me, eh?' So...yeah…" He laughed some more, scared. _Please save me!_

Rin growled, averting her gaze to her menu. She sighed. "Well...At least I won't pay for anything." She shot her eyes back to him and he flinched so fast, he popped his back. "Right?!"

Rei started to sweat. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

Her lips quirked in one of the sweetest smiles he's seen. "Great!"

Rei gulped. _She...scares me! _

Rei looked back at his menu. _I can't tell her the real reason why I did that...I just wanted to get her before she goes and talks to Len. I honestly need to talk to her...Len can't always have her! _

"Hey, Rin-chan?"

Rin's eyes trailed up to him again. "Yes…?"

Rei felt his heart quicken at its pace. "S-so...It's Valentine's Day and all…"

She nodded. "Yes...is there something wrong?"

Rei shrugged, placing his menu down. "I was just wondering...who did you give a Valentine's to?"

Rin's face became pink. "W-what…?"

He frantically waved his hands around. "I-I mean! You don't have to answer if you don't want to! Heheheh…"

Rin narrowed her eyes, skeptical. "What are you trying to get at, Rei…?"

Rei blinked. "Huh?"

"Did you want me to give you a Valentine's or something…?"

Rei felt his face burn. "WHAT?!"

Rin felt a laugh come out her mouth. "I see...You _do_."

"NO I DO NOT! I ALREADY GOT TONS!"

Rin laughed some more. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel better about yourself and get you one, 'kay?" She playfully winked at him.

Rei stared at her. _Rin-chan...What is she doing to me…? Ugh! _

The waiter came to them. "Are you ready to order?"

* * *

><p>When they were done with their little lunch together, Rei decided to walk Rin home. As they walked, they talked about various things. This time, Rin talked a bit more than she hoped to.<p>

Once they arrived at her doorstep, Rin bowed slightly to him. "Thank you, Rei."

Rei nodded, a smile brightening his face. "No problem! Oh, and Rin-chan?"

"Yes?" Their eyes connected.

Rei could feel a spark open in his chest. "Uhm…" He stared into her eyes a little longer.

Rin gave him a confused look. "Rei…?"

Rei shook his head, trying to get out of his daze. "S-sorry...It's nothing! I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me. So, uh...Thank you!"

Rin smiled warmly. "You're welcome...I'll see you soon, right?"

He nodded, flashing her his trademark grin. "Defiantly!" He turned to walk away, but Rin's voice came into his ears again.

"Rei…?"

Rei looked back at her. Suddenly, she leaned into him and gave his a chaste kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened. She leaned back, her cheeks painted with a red color. "H-happy Valentine's Day, Rei…" She turned to her door, unlocked it quickly and stepped in the warm house. She looked back at Rei who stood there, shocked. "B-bye…" And, she closed the door.

Rei was speechless. _She...KISSED ME! _His face lit up and he made his walk to his house. _I guess I really didn't need to ask her for a Valentine's gift today...This was already enough…_

* * *

><p>Time passed by and it was finally time for the mid-terms.<p>

Rin and the guys took it was ease, and once they were done, the stress was quickly lifted off their shoulders.

And, before they knew it, February passed them by, and that meant that Spring was just around the corner. It almost seemed like they all met just yesterday.

It seemed as though they were just normal humans when they weren't together. But, when they were, the world revolved around them in a way that no one can think of.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY...not such a dramatic chapter…

However, this is the build-up for the next chapter! That's why this chapter is a bit more shorter than usual! Trust me, the next chapter will be completely filled with drama that I never thought existed T^T

Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, the story will end in 3-6 chapters! We're almost done, so hang around till the end, okay? :D

I think that's it for now! So, see you all in the next chapter of Heart to Heart!

Bye~!


	18. A Shattered Mask

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! It's nice to see that you came back T^T

Chapter filled with drama, like I promised! Let's get onto it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- A Shattered Mask<p>

Normal POV; Monday

The great Spring light shone in the windows of Vocaloid High School. The warm breeze outside resulted the green, healthy grass while the tree's leaves danced in the calm wind.

When Rin was in the school, she saw all the students crowded next to the school's billboard that holds the grads for the exams. She blinked. _I forgot we get our grades back after Spring break…_

"Rin-chan! Come here!" someone called in the clump of people.

Rin looked around, trying to see who called for her. _Well, it could only be Mikuo, Luki, and Rei since they address me with a -chan at the end! _

"Right here!"

Rin glanced at her side to see Luki there. He had a bright grin on his face. "You have to see the grades! Come on!" He took her hand and dragged her through the crowd of people. When they arrived in front of the billboard, she saw the rest of the guys there too.

Rei looked back at her. "Rin-chan! Look at it! Look!"

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes trailing to the results for the top ten.

**1. **_Rin Kagene_

**2. **_Piko Utatane_

**3. **_Len Kagamine_

**4. **_Rei Kagami_

**5. **_Mikuo Hatsune_

**6. **_Luki Megurine_

**7. **_Miki Miyuki _

**8. **_Miku Hatsune_

**9. **_Luka Megurine _

**10. **_Gumi Megpoid_

"We got in the top ten! See?! SEE?!" Mikuo yelled.

Rin's lips turned up in a grin. "I-I see it…"

"It's it awesome?!" Piko squealed, jumping up and down.

Rin could almost feel tears going down her cheeks. "It's amazing! Good job guys!" She turned to the guys and gave them all a big hug.

They all blushed and patted Rin's back.

"We couldn't do it without your help, Rin," Len stated, smiling down at her.

Rin nodded, her grin brighter than it has been in a while. "I couldn't do it without you guy's love and support. Thank you."

Luki waved his hand around. "Ah! It's nothing, Rin-chan! I'll always be there when you need it!"

"Me too!" Rei added.

"Yeah!" everyone else said.

Rin laughed a bit. _I'll be there too. Always, and forever!_

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

Rei and Len looked at each other with sweaty faces. They had fire in their eyes and they glared at each other.

Rei stole the basketball out of Len's hands and raced down to his side of the court.

The two were currently in the basketball court, having Luki, Mikuo, and Piko on the sidelines. Piko had a board and marker in his hands, erasing and putting a new number on the board when one of them scored a shot.

Rei threw the basketball in the air and scored. When the basketball went on the court, Len caught it and passed it to Rei.

Mikuo gave a nervous look to Luki. "Why is the atmosphere so fierce here?" He bit his bottom lip.

Luki sighed. "It seems like our gentle Rei has turned into a fiery beast!" He watched Rei go around Len and score another point.

"Yep! It's a bit of a transformation, if I say so…," Mikuo stated. Luki looked over at Mikuo and the two stared at each other for a long time. "Anyway! Does it have anything to do with pride? We all know Len has too much pride, but what about Rei?"

Luki rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't know anything. Does everything have to deal with pride? No!"

Mikuo made a face at him. "Rei, the future musician, has found himself in Len's complicated story, then? Huh? HUH?!"

"That's where you're missing it, Mikuo!" the pink-haired Megurine cut in. "Why do guys always fight in movies and shows?"

Mikuo gave him a confused look.

"Because of girls, stupid!" Luki yelled. Len pushed through Rei and scored. This made Rei fall on the court.

Mikuo glared. "Don't call me stupid, stupid!"

"It's definitely girls!" Luki added.

Piko had a smile on his face. "Which one though? Miku? Luka? Meiko?"

Luki rolled his eyes again. "You pathetic little Piko...I feel sorry for you and your future girlfriend." Piko gave him a hurt face. "Which girl is in the Possible Club, huh?" Piko blinked. "It's Rin-chan! They're obviously fighting over Rin-chan! You people know nothing!"

"This is completely ironic," Mikuo breathed out. He watched Rei and Len again. Len scored another point and Rei growled. "Now that I think about it more...We're not supposed to say Rinto's name, but isn't he the reason why the Possible Club even has Rin-chan in it?"

Luki nodded, turning his attention to the two on the court. "That's the scenario so far...If there's something that people can't handle, they more than likely pretend that it doesn't exist. That's exactly what Len is doing right now with Rin-chan." Another score from Len. "Len's still trying to get over his friend's request that he doesn't know what he's doing right now with Rin-chan. He's trying to act like it's nothing when he's really conflicted with that problem."

Rei stole the ball from Len and scored.

Piko blew a whistle beside Mikuo and Luki and they flinched. "STUPID PIKO!" Mikuo shouted, holding his ringing ears.

"Make 1,000,000 basketball shots, mission complete!" Piko called with a bright grin on his face.

Rei and Len collapsed on the court, breathing in and out harshly. They caught each other's gaze and stared at each other before glaring at one another.

* * *

><p>Rei was at the huge sink outside the school, washing the sweat off his face. <em>That was a tough game. Too bad me and Len were tied though. <em>He stuck his tongue out.

He, then, heard footsteps coming his way. He looked behind him to see Mikuo, Luki, and Piko walking towards him. Rei turned the faucet which turned the sink off.

"Where's Len at?" Luki wondered, crossing his arms.

Rei swallowed. "I dunno...How do you expect me to know where he is 24/7?" he mumbled.

Mikuo brought up, "Are you two fighting or something?"

Rei blinked. "What? No. Fighting? Why would we?" He turned the sink back on.

Luki turned the sink off which alarmed the Kagami. "We know what you guys are doing. You can't hide it for long."

Rei sighed, slapping Luki's hand away from the faucet. "I don't know what I'm doing now, really…" He started to wash his hands. Everyone else did so as well. Rei looked up. "I'm just following my heart as of now!"

Mikuo narrowed his eyes. "Why're so beastly now, Rei? You're usually not like this."

Piko looked up. "He may seem like that, but he's just following his heart. Like he said!"

Mikuo and Luki pushed Piko down to the sink to shut him up.

Luki looked over at Rei again. "Rei, this is not how we want the Possible Club to be! With no fighting and rivalries! Remember?" He raised his eyebrows.

Rei sighed. "I know, Luki! It's just...my head and my heart are telling me different things...and...it's complicated!"

Mikuo took Rei's shoulder. "Is it really worth that much to you, Rei?"

Luki wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

Suddenly, Mikuo poked Rei's cheek. "You like me? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?!"

Rei laughed. "Get away from me!"

That's when Luki, Mikuo, and Piko made some type of formation to each other. "YOU LIKE ME? YOU LIKE ME? HUH HUH HUH!"

Rei grinned. "You know what? Fine!" He then turned the sink towards the three of them and they all ended up having a water battle.

"Who do you like?" a voice came in from behind Rei.

They turned to that person, being soaked head to toe. It was Len.

Rei kept quiet, looking at Mikuo and Luki to see if they can say anything.

Suddenly, Piko came in with a bucket filled with water and he poured it all over Len. Piko laughed, looking at the rest of them. They had nervous looks on their faces. Piko blinked, looking back at Len who was glaring deadly at him. "AH!" And, Piko ran off.

* * *

><p>Now, they were in the classroom, ringing out their wet shirts. It was quiet in the classroom until Mikuo whispered something in Luki's ear about Len. The Megurine looked towards Len and took in a breath. "Len," he started.<p>

Len's eyes trailed to Luki who had a stern look on his face. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about something...about Rin-chan." Len's ears perked up in hearing Rin's name. Luki averted his gaze to the table they sat at. "Since Rin-chan is here now...don't you think she should know?" Len swallowed, ringing out his shirt again. "Are we seriously going to wait until all of the missions are done?"

Len looked back at Luki. "I said that since the beginning."

"But...don't you feel like we're tricking her?"

"We're not tricking her," Len muttered.

Piko said, "I mean...we're not deceiving her, but it's still bad that we're keeping a secret from her for this long."

Len snapped to Piko. "Why is that a problem now?!"

"Len!" Mikuo called. "I'm worried too! You're not bearing well with this situation _at all_."

"Starting the Possible Club and inviting Rin-chan…," Luki began. "There's only one reason why we did all of that, and you know it, Len. But, you're acting like it doesn't exist, which is something you shouldn't do."

Len scoffed. "I don't understand why we're talking about this all of a sudden! We were doing so well guys, and we're connecting like how we used to!" Mikuo put his face in his hand. "Why are we saying this is a problem now?!"

His head turned to Rei. He laughed bitterly. "Ah...Because of Rin."

Rei's eyes snapped to Len's.

"Then stay away from her. And there won't be a problem," Len said with a smirk.

Rei pursed his lips together and slammed his shirt down on the table, standing up. "Len! Why're you taking this like it's nothing? Even I'm worried about this situation! Is this why you invited her to the Possible Club?"

The two stared at each other in silence.

Then, they all heard the door open and close. At the doorway stood Rin. She looked at the guys, who were shirtless. She looked the other way with a blush on her cheeks. They noticed and put their shirts back on.

_Idiots…_

"Rin-chan! You're here!" Luki brought up, buttoning up his shirt.

"Sit down! Sit down," Mikuo stated with a weak smile.

Rin nodded, sitting at her usual spot.

"The atmosphere is so warm and friendly today, huh?" Luki said with a grin, but it wasn't as vibrant as it usually is. This questioned Rin.

"Now that we're all here, let's pick a mission, eh?" Mikuo said, getting the box and placing it on the table. "Who's turn is it now…? Ah! Rei! Choose one!"

Rei smiled and dug his hand in the box. Everyone watched him unfold the paper. When he did, he read it and his smile was instantly gone.

Everyone blinked. "Hm? What does it say, Rei?" Piko muttered.

Rei looked over at Rin and let everyone see it.

"**Kiss the person you like."**

Everyone widened their eyes.

Rei started to stare at Rin who was looking around. _Huh…? Why is he staring at me like that?_

Len's eyes darkened. "Don't do it, Rei."

Rei ignored him and made his walk to Rin.

"Rei! I said don't! Rei! Do you hear me calling for you?!" Len shouted. Mikuo, Piko, and Luki were frozen in their seats.

Rin blinked. "R-Rei…? What…?"

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to her. And, he captured her lips with his own. Rin's eyes widened even more.

Rei released her after a while and smiled at her.

"W-what…? I-I don't understand…," she whispered.

Len stood up and Rei turned to him only to find out that Len punched him in his cheek. Rei fell on the ground and everyone but Rin ran over to them.

Mikuo and Luki held back Len while Piko stayed by Rei's side. "Get away Len!" Luki commanded, using all of his strength to get Len to back away.

Rei touched his lip only to find blood on his finger.

"IDIOT!" Len shouted. "Are you even a little sorry for Rinto?!"

Rei slowly looked up to Len. "I have no reason to be sorry." He stood up with Piko by his side. "And I don't remember a Rinto I _should _be sorry for."

Rin listened intensely to them. _They…_

"Did you forget?" Len said with water swelling in his eyes. "All the missions we picked were written by Rinto! And the mission you picked was for-"

"LEN!" Rei screamed, alerting them all. "I've heard enough. Rinto is dead. Rinto died, okay?! He's not here anymore!" A tear fell from Len's eye. Rei stayed quiet for a second. "And...we're all stuck in his memory."

Rin blinked several times, finally realizing what was happening.

Rei stepped closer to Len. "By acting like this...you're just distancing yourself from not only us but from Rinto as well. _I know_."

Len pursed his lips together hard. He then snapped his shoulders, and that made Mikuo and Luki take their hands off from him. Len stormed out of the classroom without a single word.

Rei turned around, staring out the window.

Rin stood up. Her eyes were burning. "So...this is the secret you guys were trying to keep from me. His name was...Rinto." A breath came out of her mouth.

Luki quickly turned to Rin. "We didn't want to keep it from you, Rin-chan." She looked up at him. "But, Rinto left us. Len promised him to never tell you his name, even though it was tearing him apart in the inside."

Rin felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

Mikuo added, "The Possible Club and these missions are all because of Rinto. We just couldn't tell you."

Rin shook her head. "This was his bucket list, then…" Her voice was wavering. "But…" She couldn't let a tear fall down, but it did. She looked at Piko. "Why are you doing it with me…?" Her voice was quiet.

Piko let out a breath. "Rinto invited you."

"Why me…," Rin whispered. _Why…?_

Everyone looked to Rei, and that made Rin look at him as well. He turned around with a stern face. "Because...Rinto liked you."

Rin widened her eyes, unable to speak. Rei's eyes trailed down to the floor before he looked out the window again.

"You…" That's the only word she could get out her mouth when tears started to fall down. "You...y-you…" She took up her backpack and gave them one last glance before walking out the classroom.

Now, she was making her slow walk home. _These guys...have impacted my life more than I ever hoped for...I don't even know what to say...or do...anymore…_

Meanwhile, Len was in his house, looking at his locket that had his pictures with the guys and Rinto in it. "Rinto…" He felt tears come in his eyes once more. And, he laid his head down. _I'll never forget you…_

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

It was free-time as Len was looking out a window in the school's hallway. Students were walking around and talking, but Len just didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Then, he felt someone come beside him. He looked over to see Piko smiling at him. Len swallowed, his eyes going back to the window.

"Do you remember…?" Piko began. "When I first transferred here, I didn't talk to anybody and I always studied by myself. You and Rinto were the only people who actually talked to me."

Len was silent.

Meanwhile, Luki and Mikuo were talking to Rei in the courtyard. "Rinto and Len helped me get over what happened with the cream-bread and Yuma," Mikuo said with a smile. "Luki and I became close because of them too."

He wrapped an arm around Luki. Rei simply listened and didn't talk.

"I sometimes wonder what I would do right now if I never met you guys," Piko said. "I think I would be a completely different person if we never met." Piko smiled wider.

"You can't end thing so easily," Mikuo stated with a slight smile. "The Possible Club exists because of Rinto! I guess we all understand why Len is like this- he's just in denial."

Rei sighed.

"While we were doing those missions, Rin-chan wasn't there before. So...Let's do this again, without her and just us. Okay?" Luki suggested.

"Yeah. Let's do our best!" Mikuo added, grinning.

Rei looked down.

"I'm going to do what Rinto wanted us to do," Piko said. Len looked over at him. Piko chuckled a bit.

Len thought to himself, but a word still didn't come out of him.

* * *

><p>The door opened to Room 71.<p>

Len walked in, seeing the guys, but no Rin. Like they said.

Mikuo stood up with an alert face. "Ah! It's Len!" Piko and Luki stood up by his side.

Rei averted his gaze elsewhere.

Len stood at the table.

Luki smiled. "Okay! Let's finish this as fast as we can, alright?!" Len nodded absently. Luki went to grab the box.

Rei looked up at Len. "Len?" he whispered.

Len turned to him.

Rei took in a breath. "I'm sorry...about everything…"

Len didn't answer.

Rei made a thin line with his lips.

Luki set the box down in the middle of the table. "Who's turn is it? Oh! Len's! Choose one!"

"Hurry!" Mikuo added.

Len dug his hand in the box and pulled out a paper. He opened it and read through it. He then froze.

"What does it say…?" Piko wondered with a smile on his face.

Len stared at the paper before putting it on the table. Everyone read it and stayed silent.

Tears started to form in their eyes.

_I remember that day...We were all in the hospital with Rinto. With Luki...Rei...Mikuo...Piko...and me...Rinto wrote down the missions for us...and...we were all by his side…_

"_**Die Laughing."**_

Everyone sobbed to themselves, reading the message over and over again.

The only thing they all did was cry for several minutes. Len wiped his tears away and said, "Let's just stop now...while we're still sane…"

Everyone looked up at him.

Len started to walk to the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Possible Club is...dismissed…"

And, he walked out the door with everyone crying behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: WAHHH SAD CHAPTER T^T

So, Rinto is the secret to the Possible Club. And he's dead, so that makes it even more heart-breaking.

Do not fret! This isn't the last chapter! In the next chapter, we're going to learn about the Possible Club's life while Rinto was still in this world.

So, stick around for that if you really want to know~

Bye!


	19. A Jump Back In Time

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome back! I don't need to make an introduction since I said it in the last chapter, so enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19- A Jump Back In Time<p>

Thursday; Normal POV

It was afterschool.

A door opened to an empty classroom, and a person closed the door behind themselves.

Len made his way to a desk with a purple diary in his hand. He stopped in front of the desk and stared at the diary that he held tightly.

"Take care…," Len breathed out. "It's...time to let you go now…"

After a while, he placed the diary on the desk.

Giving one last glance to the purple book, Len quietly walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Ago<strong>

Len was walking to school with his headphones blasting in his ears and a lollipop in his mouth. The sun was shining down on him, and he wished that he had sunglasses to block its rays.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a small, petite girl with huge glasses covering her big cerulean, blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and her school uniform was worn different than how the girls at his school wore it.

He took off his headphones. "What?" he questioned, popping his lollipop out his mouth.

The girl looked nervous in front of him. "Uhm...y-your bag...it's open." And, she quickly walked off.

Len zipped up his backpack and turned to say thank you to her. However, he saw that her bag was opened too and something purple came out. Len chuckled to himself, walking over to it, picking it up.

"Hey!" he called, but she was already out of his sight.

That's when he felt someone come up to him and he looked back to see Rei, Mikuo, Luki, Piko, and his best friend, Rinto.

Rinto had his arm around Len's shoulders. "Hey, there you are Len!" the blonde haired, blue eyed student exclaimed with a bright grin.

Len's lips immediately came up into a smile. "Rinto!"

Rinto looked down at the diary in Len's hands. "Oh~ you have a diary nowadays~? How come you didn't tell me?"

Len blinked before quickly hiding it behind his back.

"You should let me look through it!" Rinto said, laughing.

"Hey!" Mikuo cut in. "I got a new part-time job!" He wrapped an arm loosely around Luki's shoulders. He turned his head to Rei that was next to him. "Do you think there'll be any cute girls there~?"

Rinto leaned into the circle that they formed, all of them together. "Guys, I have a challenge!"

"Another one? You and your challenges, Rinto!" Len joked, his smile blinding everyone.

"Whoever gets to that cafe across the street last has to grant the first person a wish!" Rinto dared with a smirk.

"Ah! You're always making up games, huh?!"

"'Cause. I get bored," Rinto stated.

"Alright! You're on!"

And everyone sprinted off, except Len who stood there with a grin on his face. He laughed to himself before racing off too.

When Len arrived at the cafe's entrance, he was huffing for breath. He looked up to see Rinto there, clapping. Rinto pointed at him. "Last place!"

Len rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "Ugh! What about you, eh?"

Rinto blinked. "Hm? Oh, I got first!"

Len growled. "Fine! What do you want? Money? Food?"

Rinto thought for a moment. "Hm...I don't know yet. I'll tell you when, until then, you've got to remember!"

Len laughed, walking up to him and slapping his arm. "You jerk! Tell me!" he persisted.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

Len was at his desk that it was in his room. He had the diary in front of him and he went to the first page.

**~Please do not read any further~**

Len could almost hear Rin's voice in his ears. He turned to the next page.

**~I said, Don't!~**

He laughed to himself quietly, flipping to another page.

**~Sixteen Year Old Rin Kagene's Exciting Opening Chapter~**

After flipping to the next page, he read through Rin Kagene's diary.

And, for once, he felt at ease.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Len was on the bus to go to school, having Rin's diary in his hands. Since Rin rode the same bus as him, he was going to give her the diary back.

Len was ready to stand up, but the bus stopped and Len slammed back into his seat, dropping the diary.

When he straightened up, he saw Rin in Rinto's arms. Her glasses were on the ground and she accidentally stepped on them. Rinto kneeled down and got them from the floor. He examined them. "Ah, I'm sorry about your glasses. Here." Rinto gestured them to Rin.

Rin bowed her head. "I-it's okay...It wasn't your fault. Th-thank you." She took her broken glasses and looked up at him. He was staring down at her before walking over to Len and sitting next to him.

Rin watched after him.

* * *

><p>It was free-time.<p>

Len was seated on a window with a lollipop in his mouth. He was aimlessly looking around the school's campus until his eyes landed on their target.

He threw the lollipop on the grass before hopping off the window. Len ran to the courtyard where Rin was seated on a bench, studying over her books.

"Hey!" he called.

Rin slowly looked up. Without her glasses, she looked completely different. Len stared at her for a moment. Rin raised an eyebrow. "Uhm...is something wrong?"

Len blinked. That's when he looked forward, shouting, "Guys! Wait for me!" And, he ran off to where his "friends" were.

Rin shook her head, her eyes going back to her book. _Idiot…_

* * *

><p>"I...I didn't steal it! I'm only looking after it because she lost it and I'll give it back!" Len tried to convince.<p>

He was currently at his favorite church. He usually hangs out in the church afterschool, just to talk about his problems to the priest.

The priest, whose name is Leon, sighed, rolling his eyes. "You didn't give it back Len. And, that's a sin."

Len widened his eyes. "B-but…! No~! It's just that...whenever I read it, I feel all nice and at ease, and I feel warm and fuzzy! I'll give it right back! Is it still a sin…?"

"Dear brother...What happens if I took your phone to look at it because I thought the games were cool and I got to look at amazing videos and that made me feel all nice and at ease and fuzzy and warm, hm? How would you feel?" Leon briskly explained.

Len nodded. "Yeah...you have a point…"

Leon smiled small. "Yes, and making people feel bad is a sin as well. Good bye." He was just about to walk away, but Len caught his arm.

"Is this really a sin? Really?!" Len begged.

Leon snatched his arm away. "Coming here everyday and talking nonsense when I'm busy is a sin, too." And, he walked away.

Len furrowed his eyebrows, watching him walk off. _Man!_

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

It was free time once again as Len was looking out the window. Out that window, Rin was in the courtyard's garden, planting some flowers with a bright and sweet grin on her small face.

Len watched her, feeling absolutely content.

He, suddenly, felt an arm go around his neck. Len looked over to see Rinto there, having a bright smile himself. "What are you doing here all alone, hm~?" Rinto wondered.

Len shook his head. "Ah~ nothing really! Just enjoying the clouds on a sunny day."

Rinto sighed to himself.

Len raised an eyebrow, poking Rinto's side. "Why're you sighing for?"

"Len, I think I have someone I like," Rinto said, his cheeks becoming a different color.

Len gave him a surprised look. "Woah! Rinto likes someone?! Never thought I'd see the day!"

Rinto scoffed, slapping Len's arm.

"So, who is she? Is she pretty? Does she go to our school?" Len interrogated, trying to get some dirt out of him.

Rinto pointed over to Rin who was planting the flowers happily. Len's smile dropped instantly. "She...she goes to our school…? Who is she?" Len muttered.

Rinto chuckled. "Rin...Rin Kagene." He looked over at Len. "Pretty name, huh…?" He turned his attention back to Rin.

Len swallowed. _No...this can't happen…_ "Psh! Why do you like a girl like her? There's plenty of great girls who would go out with you, Rinto!"

Rinto's smile disappeared slowly. He looked back at his best friend. "Why do you like her?"

Len widened his eyes. "W-what…?"

Rinto let out a breath. "You were supposed to grant me a wish, right?" His eyes wandered the blue sky. "I'll tell you now." He had a stern face when his eyes connected back with Len's. "Len...don't like Rin."

Len stared at Rinto in disbelief. Rinto shook his head, removing his arm from Len's shoulder and walking down the school's hallway.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Len grasped Leon's sleeve. "This has never happened to me before! 'I'd be happy if that person was gone.' Those thoughts! What am I supposed to do?!"<p>

Leon looked like he didn't care as he scratching his cheek.

"I shouldn't be thinking these things!" Len continued. "I should be punished! Right?! Right?!"

Leon sighed. "Yes, that's not good," he said dryly. "Everyone can have those thoughts from time to time. I have those thoughts about a certain someone, actually…" He looked at Len who gave him a hurt face.

"Don't wish that person was dead. And! Please, stop coming here everyday!" Leon begged, walking away.

Len looked down at his hands. "But...it's my best friend…," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"AH! I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU~!" Mikuo sang while sitting on a window with Luki, Piko, and Rei beside him.

"SHUT UP!" Rei yelled, pushing Mikuo out the window.

Suddenly, Mikuo hopped back on the window, surprising them all. "I'm very good with my fingers~"

Len came out of a classroom with a notebook in his hand. "Ah, you guys! What's going on here?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Have you heard?" Piko started. "Rinto's not at school today."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Piko shrugged. "I dunno...he's probably sick or something."

Len felt his heart drop. He shook his head, handing Luki the notebook. "Here. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Luki winked. "No problem!" When Len let go of the notebook, it scratched his finger and gave him a cut. A red liquid started to drip down his finger and his friends were worried.

Len gulped, looking out the window. _Is this a sign or something…?_

* * *

><p>Crypton Hospital<p>

The guys were in Rinto's hospital room and they were completely silent.

Rinto, however, was enjoying himself by eating chips and reading a manga. Then, he noticed the area around him. He sighed, placing the manga down and dusting off his salt covered fingers. "Why is the atmosphere so tense here? It's so thick, I could cut it with a knife!" Rinto exclaimed. "Afraid that I'll die or something? Guys...I'm not going to get surgery or anything! What are we going to do in the meantime, while I'm here?"

Rei smiled slightly. "Right...get better soon."

Rinto laughed. "Guys~ what should I do _to _get better, eh?" Then, an idea popped in his head. He turned to the table beside him and got a piece of paper and a pen.

He started to write something on the paper, and everyone leaned in to see what it said. Once Rinto was done, it said, "**Possible Club."**

Mikuo laughed a bit. "What is this, Rinto?!" he asked, patting Rinto's back.

Rinto grinned to himself. "While I'm stuck in here, I'll write down 100 things to do. We'll put it in a box and complete every single one of them! 'Possible Club'! Isn't that awesome?" He snickered.

Len cut in. "Why're doing this?"

Rinto rolled his eyes. "'Cause. I get bored."

Len shook his head, amused.

"Okay! Let's try it!" Rinto began.

"I want to be on TV," Piko started off.

Rinto looked at him. "Really? Man, you'll only end up regretting it~" He wrote down the mission.

Piko blinked. "What?" he pouted.

Mikuo said, "I want to fight my rival."

Rei got closer to Rinto. "I want to film a movie! Write it down~" Rinto laughed, pushing him away.

Luki said, "I want to walk away from an explosion without looking back!"

"WOAH! THAT'S COOL!" Mikuo gushed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

Everyone laughed, except Len who felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away and smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Len had his hands together in a prayer as he was in the church. Tears were streaming down his face.<p>

"Dear God…," he started off, his voice wavering. "Please forgive me…" He swallowed the snot down his throat. "Wishing my friend didn't exist on Earth…It was all a lie! So...please...save my friend!"

He laid his head down in his hands, crying loudly to himself.

He looked back up. "I'll do everything I can! Make me go instead! I don't belong on this Earth! Please…"

The tears wouldn't stop.

"My friend is much kinder...smarter...open-minded person than I'll ever be! He has more reasons to live than I do! Please!"

Leon was right behind him, listening to every word that he said. He sighed, patting Len's back. Len stopped his talking and looked back at him. Leon, then, wrapped his arms around Len, allowing him to sob into his cloak.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Len was talking to Rinto outside the hospital, having a lollipop in his mouth. "Did you go to the place?" Rinto asked, sighing.

Len nodded. "Yeah. It was fun! You should go when you get better!"

Rinto groaned. "Dude~ I've been thinking of just running away and going there! You know how much I wanted to go!"

Len gave him a stern look. "No! You go when you get better, Rinto."

"Man~~"

That's when Rinto took out a folded note out his hospital attire. He handed it to Len who asked, "What's this?"

Rinto smiled. "An invitation to the Possible Club. Give it to Rin."

Len blinked, unfolding it and reading it over.

"It'll be too smelly if we had an all male club, don't you think?" Rinto gushed. "Rin would be a refreshing addition!"

Len folded it back up and put it in his pocket. _I'll give it to Rei so he can do the dirty work! _

"Alright," Len said. "Just hurry up and get better so we can actually do this!"

Rinto blinked his eyes over to Len. "What are you saying? Man, that's not what to say to a sick person~" He sighed again. "Are you giving up or something?"

Len didn't answer, but just kept sucking on his candy.

"Or...are you feeling sorry for me and backing down…?" Rinto muttered.

Len looked over at Rinto who didn't say anything else. Len scoffed. "Backing down? What are you even talking about?!" Len smiled. "Rin's my first love, so you're the one that has to back down, idiot!"

Rinto turned to Len. "Hey! Only I say 'idiot', idiot!" Len laughed before finding himself in a choke hold by Rinto.

Len pushed Rinto off and did the same with him. "Hey, hey, that hurts…," Rinto muttered.

Len blinked, concerned. "Really…?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"AH YOU JERK!"

* * *

><p><em>That is probably the most devastating moments of my life...When me, Rei, Piko, Luki, and Mikuo were on a bus in suits...going to Rinto's funeral...We were all crying...and I just thought that it was all a dream. It had to be, but when I saw Rinto in that casket, lifeless...It was reality...Rinto was gone...no longer in our lives...and at that moment...I thought of killing myself...just to be by Rinto's side…<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...the Possible Club's backstory is very sad, and I have to admit, I almost cried writing this chapter T^T

I have to say: The next chapter will be the last chapter! Yup, I'm sorry to disappoint you all! This story has been very fun to write, and I'm glad our little adventure is coming to an end.

I want to thank all of you for that!

So, please stick around until the last chapter of Heart to Heart!

Review, and see you all later~


	20. Heart to Heart- Last Chapter

Heart to Heart

* * *

><p>AN: Hello.

If you're new here, then thank you for reading up till this far.

If you're not, thank you for still sticking around!

Yes, this is the last chapter. And yes, I am crying right now because of it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20- Heart to Heart<p>

Normal POV; Friday

_Ever since I walked into Room 71, I knew that my life would change tremendously. I was just too stubborn to believe it. The Possible Club still holds many secrets that I have yet to figure out. What really got me is how much these five guys can impact my life so much. And it all started when I walked in that one classroom…_

Rin walked in her first class and went to sit at her desk. That's when her eyes came into contact with her purple diary that she has been missing since fall of last year.

She widened her eyes, taking her diary in her hands. She looked around the classroom. _Everyone's just talking. I don't see anyone suspicious...I wonder who brought it back…_

Suddenly, she felt a notebook slam down in front of her. She flinched, looking over to see one of her former classmates standing there. "Collect the homework," she commanded.

Rin blinked. "But...it's not my turn today…"

"So? You always do it. Everyone, give your homework to Kagene-san today!"

"Okay~!"

And everyone slammed their notebooks in front of her. She just stood there, jumping every time a notebook hit her desk. Rin sighed.

* * *

><p>Rei was in art class.<p>

The art teacher was walking around the class, smiling every time she saw a student's piece of art. When she walked over to Rei, she frowned, hitting her ruler against the board. "Mr. Kagami! I told you not to mess around!"

Rei was making a completely different portrait than what he was supposed to. He rolled his eyes. "I never mess around when I draw or play music. This is just how I see it." He continued sketching.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "Still! Aren't you planning on going to college?! Just draw what you're supposed to!"

Rei simply ignored her.

* * *

><p>Mikuo was outside. It was pouring down raining and he held two umbrellas. One was above his head while the other one was in his hand.<p>

He sighed to himself and looked over to see Yuma walking on the sidewalk that he stood at. However, Yuma was soaked from not having an umbrella.

Mikuo stopped him with a stern face, hanging the umbrella over his head as well. Yuma slowly looked at him. Mikuo offered him the other umbrella. "Here...take it," he said.

Yuma's eyes darkened and he snatched the umbrella, throwing it on the ground. "Get away from me," he hissed. And, he walked off.

Mikuo looked over at him.

* * *

><p>Luki was in the gym class with his coach in front of him. Luki had his head down as his coach was lecturing him.<p>

"So, what did the doctor say?" the coach asked.

Luki swallowed. "He said that it's still not better…"

"Did you do the physical therapy?"

Luki kept silent.

"I heard that you were messing around with those kids lately, eh? You're going to graduate in only a few weeks." The coach gestured to everyone playing basketball or stretching around them. "Do you see them working hard to get into college next year?"

Luki kept his head low.

The coach placed his hand on Luki's shoulder. "What happens if you don't get the athletics scholarship, eh? Your grades are bad- what are you going to do, Luki?"

Luki didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Piko was seated at the dinner table with his mother and father. Piko's mother laid out food for them while his father spoke up. "I heard that you're in some sort of club these days, Piko."<p>

Piko swallowed.

"You have the time to do such useless things?!"

Piko's father shouted to his mother, "What're you doing?!" She flinched which made Piko even more upset. "Are you going to let him disgrace our family like this?! His grades are plummeting!"

Piko's mother smiled weakly. "I'll have a talk with his teachers tomorrow."

His father gave Piko a face of disgust.

Piko decided to keep silent.

* * *

><p>Len looked up at the night sky. The stars weren't shining so brightly like usual. He sighed, pulling out a lollipop from his jacket and popping it in his mouth.<p>

"Len…?"

He looked over to see Rin coming towards him. They were currently at Central Park, seated at the sidewalk because the grass and benches were too wet. Len looked down.

Rin sat next to Len.

"Rin...Can you promise me something?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Sure."

"Never forget us."

Rin blinked, looking up at the sky. But, a word didn't come out.

* * *

><p>Afterschool; Monday<p>

The door opened to the classroom, and all of the guys walked in Room 71. They were silent, until they noticed Rin, who stood at the table with the box in the middle of the table.

She had a bright grin on her mouth. "Welcome to the Possible Club!" She gestured the classroom with her hands, giggling.

Everyone smiled. "Rin-chan~ what are you doing~?" Luki wondered. They walked to the table.

Rin laughed a bit to herself. "Neither the reason why you started to Possible Club, nor the reason why you invited me is important anymore. It's just like how whenever I have a dream by myself...the dream is simply a dream."

_From the time Piko wanted to be on TV...From the time we filmed the movie...from the time we were looking for UFO's...From the time they walked away from an explosion without looking back...From the time Mikuo fought his rival...From the time we had to find space…_

"But, whenever we dream together...that dream becomes reality…"

_From the time we had to provide a service...From the time Rei had to say "I Love You" to his parents...And from the time we all truly felt powerful…_

"I don't know if you all started this because of Rinto...but let's finish it for our sake," Rin continued. "I want to keep dreaming with you guys."

"Rin-chan," Rei called.

Rin trailed her sparkling eyes over to him.

He smiled to himself, then, to her. "Rin-chan...I'm really glad that you're in the Possible Club. Thank you."

Rin let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "I never knew Rinto...But I can tell he was a good person from looking at all of you."

"Ah, Rinto!" Mikuo exclaimed. "He's still watching us from far away, huh?" He looked over at Luki who grinned.

"Thanks Rinto! For helping us dream," Luki added.

Piko wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders. "So, we're starting the Possible Club up again, right? Right?!"

Rin nodded. "Of course! I'm the Possible Club's Chief!" She flashed her blue arm wrap to everyone. They laughed. "Should we choose today's mission?" she asked.

"YEAH!"

Len grabbed the box and put it in front of her. The two caught each other's gazes and smiled at one another.

"Alright!" Rin started. "I'll pick today! And, I'll work hard on these missions, too!"

They nodded.

Rin put her hand in the box and pulled out a paper. She unfolded it and read over it. Then, she paled.

"What does it say, Rin-chan?" Luki asked.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut, showing them the mission. "**Go Streaking."**

Everyone widened their eyes, except Mikuo who had a confused look. "Streaking? What's that?"

"Idiot…," Rei muttered.

"Is it like skating?" Mikuo wondered. Luki sighed, face-palming himself.

Piko looked at Rin. "Well, since you did so many, you're doing this one too, right?"

Rin shook her head. "Nope!"

And, she ran out the classroom with the guys trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>They were now running through Crypton, completely naked and free.<p>

They didn't care that people gasped and whispered.

They didn't care if people stared.

They didn't care if people took pictures and giggled.

_I guess I can't say that I don't hate it. When we're seperate, we're normal teenagers on this Earth. But, when we're together, we shine and brighten the world. And we do it Heart to Heart…_

* * *

><p>AN: T^T I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!

And the mission is pretty random XD But, it fits!

I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who read and supported my story! I know it may not be the best, but I sure had fun with it!

I'm also going to make a new story soon! So, please stay tuned! :D

Well, I guess our little "Heart to Heart" adventure is done, huh? (reverse harems are so fun to make :D)

Anyway, thank you again and I'll see you all soon!

Bye~!


End file.
